New Journey of the 3 Fools
by Barajou29
Summary: The tragic fate of our 3 fools are decided since the start but they are given one last chance as they can start from the beginning of the cause of everything. Our 3 Fools get a chance to meet each others in the same world yet it might be double the danger for them. Was this chance a good one or bad one? Main Plot from P3/P3P with some P4 character in it. (Minako x Minato)
1. Chapter 1: New Contract

**This is my first time trying out persona fanfic, I want to try because I start to reply P3P game again and reading the persona fanfic 'last chance' by aDistantYume. The front might be a bit same as 'last chance' because I really don't know how to start it but the story is completely different since this is a mix story of P3/P3P and P4 but I mainly used P3/P3P plotline. I do not own anything related to Persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Contract**

In the Velvet Room, Igor saw his guest getting in a tragic fate again, this is the second times he saw the same tragic happen but this time is to a different person yet in the same year. These 2 tragic fates cause yet another tragic in the future of his third guest but people strong wish cause a miracle to happen.

Igor watched as the world return to the beginning, this time around, he can sense great change in it yet he can't really predict what will happen to those pitiful souls, all he can do is to watch things happen again for the third times.

Staring in the empty space in front of him, Igor raised his head up as the Velvet Room door open, his bloodshot eyes seem to glint with just the slightly bit of excitement and a small smile can be seen on the old man face.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, I am delight to makes your acquaintances. The bearers of the Wild Card have all been intriguing to watch as they come before me one by one but…" Staring at his guests in front of him, a faint smile can be seen on the old man face.

"This time not only do we meet again after our contract has ended, you also no longer show yourself one at a times, perhaps it is the best as we all know you will need all the help you can get for the difficult road ahead." Igor let out a low chuckle as the smile on his face grew even wider with an almost sickening interest.

"Now, let me draw up the contracts for all of you again and remember to assume responsibility for the choices you make…" There was an almost painful pause in Igor's piercing gaze.

"I am sure you know by now, I look forward to what you have store this time around, I am sure it will be quite spectacle as it is your last chance." Just as Igor stop, the Velvet Room door reopens again. "Till we meet again…"

* * *

**6****th**** April 2009 Monday**

It was already approaching midnight, the ones riding the train were mostly older men and women returning from work or other business, the only 2 younger ones clearly stood out from the other passengers.

"Mmn…" The young female grumble a bit as she open her eyes, waking up from the long ride to Iwatodai, her clip-on earphones were still playing music as they hung there from her neck along with the MP3 player.

In the same passenger car, a young male was listening to music with the same pair of earphones and MP3 player, the volume was low enough for him to hear the following announcement as he raised his head.

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered."

The young male sighed, he expected as much but he honestly don't care too much anymore since it was already this late, he only hope they don't toss out his belongings which had been sent to them earlier.

"We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…"

Standing up from his sit, the teenager moved to the closest doors as he slipped his hand into his pocket, waiting for his arrival in Iwatodai.

On the other hand, the young female was fully awake by the announcement, jumping up from her sit as she looked around before something outside of the window caught her attention, a rather bright blue butterfly come fluttering by. Rising up a hand toward it, the butterfly seemed to disappear before reaching the next window.

A pair of cool blue eyes caught the attention of the odd butterfly and followed his glance on it and end up somehow staring at a bright red pair of eyes before the train stop and another announcement was made.

"Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for the Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

Turning off her glance from the cold blue eyes, the young female walk passed the young male to got off the monorail in an hurry, finally realise it was already quite late.

"Strange…" The blue-haired boy muttered under his breath as he watched the girl with auburn hair tied up in high ponytail walk passed him to alight before he take a step out of the train.

Walking out of the station, the music suddenly stop as it turn midnight, what really caught the auburn-haired girl was an eerily gigantic moon that gave off an abnormal light in the sky, even the air around was giving her an uneasy feeling. "I better get going…" Swallowing nervously, her instincts told her to move and so she did in a brisk peace.

Just getting out of the station, the blue-haired boy saw the auburn-haired girl walk in a brisk peace, he also had notice the gigantic moon in the sky and the sudden silent around, all the electronic device seem to have went dead at the same time, an uneasiness feeling arises in his heart as he decided to quickly get to the dorm he was assigned to.

It don't take long for the auburn-haired girl to slowed down at the cross road, coffin-like objects can be seen lining up in a deserted-like city, she even saw them in some of the store from the window. "Why there was no one except those coffins…?" Her step finally came to a stop as she murmured to herself under her breath.

Just as she stop, she notice the footstep sound behind her, she felt shiver run down her spine before looking behind slowly even though she was afraid that it was something like a ghost or vampire, her bright red eyes meet with the cold blue eyes again for the second time, she feel relief as there is someone other than her around.

"Coffins?" The blue-haired boy turn away his glanced to look around, there are nothing except coffins and unused vehicle around.

"Yeah, weird huh? Are they preparing for an event or something?" Clinging onto the only hope for an answer or safety, the young female open her mouth to speak to the totally stranger in front of her.

"Doubt it." He stated bluntly without turning his glance onto the unknown girl to him, he just stare at those coffin-like things around.

She narrowed her eyes a bit and turned around, "Whatever! I'll let you gawk at these coffins as much as you want then. I've got something to do, so excuse me!" Without another word, she walked off toward the dorm again, she feel her mood lightened up enough to let her legs move even though the guy was fairly irritating to talk to.

The blue-haired boy stepped forward a bit as the auburn-haired girl walked off with those interesting red eyes of her, he had met people with red eyes before but hers were oddly different, it was such a bright red eyes. The thought left as quickly as it came, as he approached those coffins which giving off a very weird vibe.

Staying not too close to it, he look up and down on it, it even looked more real than the real thing! "…" Suddenly remember his parent death, he decided to turn away with a sad smirk from the coffin and moved toward the same direction the girl had been in a non-leisurely pace like before.

"I should be getting close…" Murmuring to herself, the auburn-haired girl had been walking in the same brisk peace as before, trying her very best to not let the things around get onto her nerve as a tall dorm building came into view around the corner which cause her to sigh in relief for just a second before hearing footstep from behind.

"Thought you had something to do?" A familiar indifferent voice from behind scared the auburn-haired girl a bit as she turned behind to meet a cold blue pair of eye for the third time again, both staring at each other. _Why I keep meeting these pair of eyes… _

"I'll already be done if you won't keep trying to sneak up on me like that…" Though she muttered her words, it was still loud enough for him to hear it. "I'm new to the city so it took a little while to find my way but I already found the dorm I'm staying, so if you don't mind, I'm…"

"The Iwatodai dorm over there? I'm heading there too." He said as he stepped around the girl to walk toward the dorm.

Spinning around, the auburn-haired girl caught up to him and walked beside him. "You live there too?" She asked with a bit of relief and irritation. It was nice that she had someone at the same dor with her but did it have to be this rude one?

"Yeah, I'm new to the city too, although I didn't have any trouble finding my way here." The blue-haired boy said without turning back, he can clearly feel a glare from behind.

"Oh, is that so?" Was he always trying to pick a fight? "So you're going to study in Gekkoukan High School too?" Swallowing her annoyance, she continued looking forward.

"Staying at the Gekkoukan High school, Iwatodai dorm wasn't enough of a clue for you?"

_He's definitely trying to pick a fight with me! _"Sorry, for asking! Hope we 'would' be in the same class!" Quickly walking passed him, she stop in front of the dorm.

"Hope so…" The blue-haired boy muttered under his breath with a sigh, he clearly understand what she mean and don't want to start the school in a very troublesome way.

Climbing the stairs, she open the dorm to enter, there were no lights on but the room is being lit up slightly by an eerie green light, enough for her to look around the floor to find no one. "Um…should I try to find someone upstairs or wait for someone to come?"

"Don't block the way." The blue-haired boy said from behind as he close the door and went passed her to look around, he can sense another glare from the side but not minding it at all.

Clearly annoy by the way the blue-haired way of speaking, the auburn-haired glare at him for a while before turning away to look around again, she felt like she was waiting for something to happen yet she don't know the reason why.

The blue-haired male ignored her and walked over to the front desk to see if he can find his name or room keys or something but he only spotted a single piece of paper with a pain resting across it on the desk.

Spotting the blue-haired boy gotten a paper from the desk, she can't help but walk over, for a moment, she was certain that she had felt a third person standing in front of them but strangely, she hadn't seen or heard anyone. Shaking that thought away, she stood behind the taller guy as she looked over his shoulder to see the paper he was holding.

"What are you doing?" Raising an eyebrow at the girl sneaking behind him, he glance turn to meet her bright red eyes.

"Ehm…What are you looking at?" Getting away a little from the boy in front, she asked while feeling a bit awkward as she done sneaking up like he was doing before.

"A form for a student dorm resident?" He turned back to the form while giving out an uncertain answered as the form was a weird one. "Why would a form like that have two blank name spots?" He muttered his thoughts as his eyes stayed glued to the paper with a very simple text on it.

[I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.]

"Maybe they made it just for us?" She suggested as her red eyes looked below the text to see two sets of lines for two different names.

"What's up with this condition..." The blue-haired boy murmured as he picked up the pen and signed his name down on the first line. "Whatever, maybe it's some practical joke for transfer students." Sighing, he put the pen down and turned away from the desk.

"It certainly was not a funny joke and also…" She was going to sign her name but blink as she saw the name on the first line before turning to the boy signing it with an intent stare._ Such a coincidence…?_

"What are you staring at?" Spotting the bright red eyes intent stare, he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just surprised by your name that's all." Picking up the pen to signed her own name right below of the blue-haired boy, she had a feeling of déjà vu as she feel an unexplainable familiar feeling of familiarity yet she was certain that this was her first time signing something like this.

"…Who's there?!" Both of them turn to the female voice as they saw someone walking toward them. "How can you be…Don't tell me…" The female voice grew more aggressive and then they noticed the object the light-brown haired was holding, it look like a gun.

"Wait!" Another different female voice came along with the appearance of a more mature looking girl with long red hair.

Before anything more hectic happened, the light suddenly turned on, the eerily and uneasy feeling immediately left the two newcomer.

"The lights…" The brown-haired girl lowered her gun before looking at the two newcomers again.

"Come over and have a seat, we can talk there." The redhead said as she motioned for them to follow to the lounge.

"Alright." The auburn-haired girl answer as she was about to take a step forward before turning to grab the contract they had sign but strangely, it was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong?" The brown-haired girl asked as she noticed the two newcomers were not moving.

The two newcomers turning to stare at each other before the male answered. "Nothing." They both start to walk over to the lounge as he spoke in a low voice to the auburn-haired girl next to him. "Where did you put the paper?"

"I was going to ask you that." Auburn-haired girl muttered as she sat down on the sofa after he did, making sure there was some space between them.

Once everyone had been seated, the redhead spoke. "I didn't think you two would arrive so late. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who are they?" The brown-haired girl sitting in one of the armchairs turn to Mitsuru to asked.

"They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be moved to their respective dorms once everything is sorted out." Mitsuru replied.

"…Is it okay for them to be here?" The brown-haired girl carefully asked in concern, she seemed to be very careful with her words, making the auburn-haired girl a bit curious at what she mean by that.

"I guess we'll see." Mitsuru said with a smile as if she was planning something for the newcomers before moving her attention back to the two newcomers as she continued while motioning to the brown-haired girl. "This is Takeba Yukari, she'll be a junior this spring like both of you."

"…Hi, I'm Yukari." It almost seemed like she was reluctant to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you." The auburn-haired girl said as she gave Yukari a smile and nodded.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too…"

"Why do you have a gun?" The blue-haired boy asked bluntly without greeting first.

"Huh?" Yukari gave a surprised and nervous look.

The auburn-haired girl turned to give the rude guy a look, seeing how he didn't seem to change his attitude at all even for the other students. _I was wondering too but something like that should be asked after you introduce yourself, not when you're introducing yourself!_

"Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby…Well, not a hobby but…" Yukari seemed desperate to try finding a suitable excuse.

"You know how it is there days…It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun of course." Mitsuru answered calmly for the nervous girl. "Anyways, it's getting late, you two should…"

"Wait! I'm sure Mitsuru-sempai already knows both your name but…" Yukari interrupted Mitsuru to try and catch their name before they were hurried off to bed.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself." The auburn-haired girl apologetically bowed slightly. "I'm Arisato Minako, feel free to call me Minako!"

Widening his eyes, the blue-haired boy turned to face Minako which resulted in her turning her red eyes up to meet his. "Arisato…?"

"Ah, yes, you both have the same surname, don't you? It was quite a coincidence pulling two transfer students like that from different places. If I'm not mistaken, you two aren't related right?" Mitsuru speak up and asked before anyone else.

"Coincidence huh…" The blue-haired boy muttered under his breath before looking up to Mitsuru and Yukari again. "…No, I've never heard of her before and I doubt I would be related to such a loud annoying girl."

"I'm very sure this rude guy is not related to me!" Minako glare at him before she turned to tell the others two.

"I'm Arisato Minato, don't confuse me with her." Minato caught the glare he received but he ignored it to continue.

"Yes, please don't confuse me with him!" Minako added as she sharpened her glare to the said guy.

"Ah, nice to meet the both of you, Minako, Minato." Yukari nodded to them both.

Mitsuru cleared her throat. "Well, now that all introductions are done, I suggest you two tuck in for the night. Your things should already be in your room."

"Oh…I'll show you both the way. Follow me." Yukari said as she stood up and walked toward the stairs.

Mitsuru nodded to the two of them as they stood up and followed Yukari up the stairs.

On the second floor, the three of them walked down the hallway to the very last door. "This is your room, Minato. It should be pretty to remember so any question?"

"Does that boy live here?" Instead of the said guy, Minako open her mouth to ask before she had time to even think them over. _Where did this question come from?_

"What are you talking about? Him?" Yukari give Minako a confused look before turning to Minato. "It seem like the both of you don't get along very well despite just meeting but it's pretty weird referring to him as he isn't right here with us."

"Oh…Nevermind, please forget what I had just said." Minako stuttered a bit as she apologetically bowing slightly again before silencing herself, embarrassed that she had asked such an out of nowhere question.

"Well, what about the contract?" Minato asked, hands in pockets as usual, although he also wondered about the same question as Minako just for a second but he find it was a very strange question.

"Huh? What's contract?" Yukari gave Minato a confused look as she certainly didn't knew what he was talking about.

"…Nevermind." Minato said as he turned to the door but was stopped by another question.

"Um…Can I ask you both something? On your way here from the station was everything okay?" Yukari asked in a rather evasive manner.

"We…" Minako really wanted to burst out all the things she had seen tonight but she was stopped by someone.

"This girl could barely find her way here from the station, I caught up to her despite leaving after her." Minato turned back to the two girls just for that comment which result him gotten yet another glare from the pair of red eyes.

"Jerk!" Minako stuck her tongue out at Minato before turning away. "Huff!"

"Heh…" Minato smirked before turning back to Yukari.

"Hehe, is that all? Well then, I better show Minako to her room, I'm sure you both got other questions but let's save them for later, okay? Good night, Minato." Yukari waved at Minato before moving toward the stairs as Minako just followed behind.

Minato saw the two girls leave before entering his room and locked the door behind him, although he didn't show it before, he was actually absolutely exhausted, he quickly got ready for bed in his room and almost instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Minako followed Yukari to the end of the hallway on the third floor to find her room was just right above Minato's room. "Thanks, Yukari." She moved to her door before turning to face Yukari. "I'm sorry if I seemed like I was in a bad mood tonight, I was like this because that guy was being rude without introduce himself when we met tonight."

Yukari gave a small laugh. "It's okay, I can understand that kind of feeling when you're being pissed off by someone. Minako, I'll see you tomorrow, good night then."

"Good night." Minako replied as she gave Yukari a smile before the brown hair girl leave while she entered her room. Quickly got herself ready for bed, she feel really tired with all of the strange things she had seen tonight and that guy keep trying to pick a fight with her, she easily fell into a deep sleep as she curled up under the sheets.

* * *

The world was white as if everything was wiped clean, moving forward endlessly with no direction or goal until a small blue light fluttered past him on the left side, it made him turn to follow it before two unknown figures can be seen, his pair of grey eyes met with a pair of bright red eyes and a pair of cool blue eyes before everything went to bright suddenly.

Opening his eyes again, he was still sitting in the passenger sit behind his uncle car, on the driver sit is his uncle and beside him is his younger cousin Nanako who are still asleep. "We will be reaching soon." His uncle voice come from in front as he looked at the mirror above in front of him to saw the grey-haired male wake up.

Nodding his head, the grey-haired male turn to look at the screen outside of the window as he saw it was a little brighter than before, it must be near to morning soon.

They are on their way to Iwatodai as his uncle was suddenly transfer to one of Iwatodai police station, it had been a month since his parents are working aboard, he had staying with his uncle and cousin in Inaba in this one month, he quite used to the life there by now but it can't be help because of his uncle job.

Instead of worrying his new school life in Gekkoukan High school when they reached Iwatodai, his whole mind was on the two unknown figure in his dream just now, he can only see those two pair of opposite feeling and colours eyes. _Who are they…?_

* * *

**I'm really happy it had finally finished and I hope everyone like it! Joining P3/P3P and P4 together might be hard but I will try my best. Since this plot mostly of P3/P3P plot in Iwatodai, most of the P4 character (persona user) won't be a minor character as PS/PSP already had quite many of them so please tell me at least 2 persona user from P4 you want me to put in this story as minor character. Thanks for reading this fanfic and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it! In this chapter, another P4 persona-user will be introduce, guess who was it? You just have to read to find out! I do not owned anything related to Persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

**7****th**** April 2009 Tuesday**

Minako had a strange dream last night, because of that and those strange things happen before that, she sleep until someone knock onto her room door.

"It's Yukari, are you awake?" Yukari voice can be heard from outside.

Realising today is the start of her school life, Minako immediately woke up. "Sorry, Yukari, give me a minute!" Getting out of the bed, she quickly prepared herself before going to open the door to saw Yukari wearing her uniform in her own fashion.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Yukari asked with a friendly smile right when she saw the auburn-head girl.

"I sleep okay until I forgotten to wake up…" Minako said as her voice getting softer and softer.

"Well, that's good." Yukari just smile as she continued. "I'm taking both you and Minato to school so let's go to find him first."

"Alright." Nodding her head, Minako go take the school bag she had pack beforehand from the desk, Minako go out of her room with Yukari before locking it.

Walking down the staircase to the second floor before walking through the hallway to stop at Minato room, Yukari knock onto the door for a second before the door was open from inside. "Good morning." Yukari greet cheerfully.

Minako just wave her hand as she wondering about something. _Seeing this jerk, he seemed to be one of the people I had saw in my dream last night…hope it was not…_

"Morning." Minato greet back as he get out of his room and lock the door, he was wondering if the auburn-head girl was still pissed off at him from yesterday.

"Mitsuru-sempai ask me to take both you and Minako to school, are you ready?" Yukari asked as she stared at Minato.

"Yeah, let's go." Walking out of his room, Minato lock his door before putting both his hand on his pocket as he walk down the staircase with the two girls.

* * *

"Morning!" Yukari happily greeted people back as they passed her.

Minako walked with Yukari in between herself and the blue-head jerk, she can felt the admiration toward Yukari because of her population.

"Yukari, you seem popular." Minako openly speak out her thought as she turned to Yukari.

"Not really…" Yukari turn to Minako with a smile before she warned. "Be careful!"

Yukari warning was too late as Minako bam onto someone back, making her move backward a little. "Sorry." Rubbing her head with her hand, she looked up to meet a pair of grey eyes.

"Is alright…" Staring at the pair of bright red eyes that he had seen in the dream last night, the grey-haired boy is a bit surprised before noticing the pair of blue eyes on the right._ Those eyes…_

"Ehm…Are you alright?" Minako asked as she saw the surprised look the grey-haired boy had when he stare at both her and Minato.

"I'm fine, next time be careful." Snapping out of his stare, the grey-haired boy said to the auburn-haired girl before walking off toward the school.

"Did you know him?" Turning her glance to Minato, Minako asked.

"No." Minato simply answered before turning his glance to the grey-haired boy. _He seemed familiar…_

"Well, here we are…" Staring at the things happen in front of her, Yukari finally speak up. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

Smiling, Minako turn back her attention to the school in front of them, it seemed bigger and livelier than she had imagined. "I think so too!" She agreed happily before turning to Minato to see his respond but she narrowed her eyes when she noticed he just stare at the school for a second before returning to hear the MP3 song of his. "Anyway, let's go in…"

Yukari and the two transfer students moved into the school while she continued to greet her friends, she stop and spun around to face the two behind when she step up from the shoe lockers. "Well, you two should be fine from here right? You two should find your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is just over there to the left." She pointed over her shoulder to the left. "Do you both have any questions before I go?"

Minako looked up at the blue-head jerk to see him shaking his head before she followed suit, she gave a slight bow while smiling. "I think we'll be fine. Thanks for everything, Yukari!"

"No problem at all!" Yukari smiled back at Minako, as she was turning away, she suddenly paused before looking over her shoulder at them. "Hey…About last night…Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?...See ya later." She walked off after that.

Minako realized it just her and that jerk now, clearing her throat as she stepped forward and turned to face him, her school bag held with both hand in front of her. "So, we should probably go to the Faculty office huh? We can see if we were put in the same class or not!"

"Let's hope not, I don't want to hear you yakking away all day and transfer students with the same surname in the same classroom were like a gold mine for gossip for the others." Minato responded before moving past the auburn-head girl, his hands were in his pockets.

Blinking as the jerk walk past her, Minako could already tell that he was making his job to get on her nerves. "I also hope not! Going in the same class as you might bore me to death!" She turned and walked toward the same hallway as him.

"Good to hear that." Minato said loud enough for the girl not far behind him to hear it as he smirk.

"Jerk!" Minako murmured under her breath as she walked beside him, turning way her head not wanting to look at him at all.

Once they were at the Facilty Office, Minato slid the door open and entered with the auburn-head girl following behind before a woman with short, light brown hair waved them over to her desk as she noticed them.

"You two are the new transfer students in the 11th grade correct?" The brown-haired woman pulled out two separate files from her pile of papers on her desk and opened them, revealing their picture ID and information. "Let's see here…Arisato Minato and Arisato Minako? Wow, it might be a little confusing for your classmate to remember. According to your files, you two aren't related?"

Minako shook their heads as Minato did the same thing. _Who want to be related to him!_

"What a coincidence to have the same surname then." The teacher continued on as she read both their profile.

Minato sighed, looking off the side as he was getting tired of people showing surprise to their name, just moving past that would make him grateful.

"Well, you both have lived in a lot of different places, haven't you? And what's this here? Ten years ago in…1999? Both of your parents…" She blinked as she read the next bit in both their profiles before bowing her head slightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't have time to read this beforehand and…I apologize to the both of you."

_Both of our parents? _Minato looked down at the bright eyed girl who only returned his stare after realizing he was looking at her.

_Both his parents too? _Those memories weren't something she enjoyed revisiting but hearing someone else's parents having the same fate in the same year like that…It felt really weird!

"Anyway, I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition, welcome to our school." The teacher introduced herself with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Minako greeted the teacher with the same enthusiasm as always.

"Nice to meet you, Ma…" Minato greeted back as a random name appear in his head so he quickly shut his month before it escape. "Uh...nice to meet you," he repeated, slightly dumbfounded at himself. _Maya...?_

"Have you two seen the classroom assignments? You both are in 2-F; that's my class." The teacher seemed a bit concern as she stared at Minato before she continued.

The two new transfer students turn to stare at each other. '_Great', we are in the same class!_

"But first we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." Standing up, the teacher moved past the two students. "Follow me." Staring at each other for a second, both Minako and Minato moved to follow right behind her.

* * *

As the principal's speech going on and on, Minato slouched in his seat next to Minato as the whispers grew around them.

"_I heard we don't get just one but three transfer students!"_

"_Hey, yeah, I saw two of them walking with Yukari this morning. The new girl's cute."_

"_The other one's a guy right? That lucky bastard got to walk with Yukari…"_

"_I had seen the other one of the transfer students too, he was my type!" _Girls start to gotten themselves into the talk.

"_Yeah! The other guy with Yukari was also my type!"_

"_This will be a good new year!"_

"There was another transfer student like us?" Minako muttered to herself at those whispering she heard as she fidgeting a bit in her seat because of those whispering about her and her looks, her cheeks filled warth.

Minato put his earphones on as he looked to his right, catching the bright red-eyed girl's attention. "This is why." That was all he said before turning away, trying to find a comfortable position to doze off.

Minako only gave him a slight glare for being pessimistic as it was only natural for them to be excited for three mysterious students to show up, she don't really cared about those silly rumors that might start up.

Another male teacher's voice suddenly could be heard. "I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class…"

"Shhh, be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi spent the rest of the Welcoming Ceremony trying to keep her students quiet.

* * *

Both Arisato stood in front of the class as Ms. Toriumi introduced them to class. "This is Arisato Minato and Arisato Minako, the new transfer students. Surprisingly they're not related even though they had the same surname, but I guess that makes things more interesting for them. Please welcome them to our class."

"Great to meet you all, hope I can get along with everyone!" Minato greets with enthusiasm and give everyone a smile that no doubt charmed all the guys in the class. Minato on the other hand just nodded with hands in pockets, casting his blue eyes over the guys that were already leaning over each other, whispering about them.

"You were right! The new girl is totally cute…up there with Yukari's standards!"

"If you want a chance with her, you better not screw up her name! Girls always get pissed off if you mistake her name for someone else's. I know it from experience…"

"Aaaagh, why did that guy have to sure such a similar name as hers?! I'm going to screw it up for sure!"

"But you know, I heard she was walking with Yukari this morning…That could mean we could see those two beauties together in a pair often!"

"O, man…"

Minato could only imagine what they were drooling over as he looked over in the direction of some girls who are also whispering to each other like the guys. When his eyes met theirs, they quickly averted their eyes.

"He looked over here and our eyes met!"

"Shh, shh, don't act like you're having heart attack, stupid!"

"He looks way mysterious and he's already acting so cool and rebellious on his first day!"

Minato just sighed as Minako turn her glance on him for a second. _He seemed popular even though he is a jerk!_

"Talking about mysterious, the other male transfer students I had saw in the Faculty Office also are or even more mysterious!"

"What class is he?"

"Who knows? Maybe we could just ask Ms. Toriumi!"

"Let's asked it than!"

"Ms. Toriumi, aren't there another transfer students?"

"Girls really like gossip about guys won't it?" Ms. Toriumi sighed at those commotions about transfer students. "Yes, there are one more transfer students. He is in class 2-E if I'm not wrong. You want to know anything just asked him AFTER SCHOOL, class is going to start soon."

School ended faster than Minako thought, she finally could catch a breather during the after school session. As flattering as all the attention was, she really felt that if she did anything embarrassing, it would follow her for the rest of the year. "I'm already tired." She complained as she crossed her arms on her desk and rested her chin on top.

Minato just sit there listening to his music, completely ignore the auburn-head complained from beside him.

"Sup dudes?" A male student wearing a baseball cap approached her in from in between her and Minato, it seem like he was referring to the both of them but his eyes were on her.

Turning his head to see who was standing there, Minato pulled his earphones off. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The male student smirked and reeled his head back a bit, a big grin coming across his face. "Iori Junpei. Nice to meet ya. I thought I'd check up on you two, make sure you guys weren't freaking out on your first day."

Yukari walked up with an audible sigh. "At it again huh? Honestly, hitting on the new girl while introducing yourself to the new guy at the same time, don't you think you might brothering someone?"

"Yuka-tan, I was just being friendly." Junpei turned toward Yukari.

"If you say so." Yukari shrugged a bit before her hands came clasped together again behind her while she stood in the group.

"Oh, um…nice to meet you, Junpei!" Minako smiled at the cap wearing student before looking up to Yukari. "Have you two known each other for a while?"

Yukari almost scoffed at the notion. "Me know Junpei? I really only know that he hits on anything that moves as long as it's female." Yukari turn to Junpei. "Or have you also included guys now since you've been struck out so many times?"

Minako sweat dropped a little at Yukari reaction. _They do know each other for a while…_

"Ouch, not cool, Yuka-tan." Junpei frowned a bit before looking down at the auburn-haired girl. "Yuka-tan here is pretty popular, you know. Despite her popularity, she really doesn't hang out with the guys much and if she did, I doubt she'd ever hang out with a small fry like me... Anyway, it's Mina…ko right? And he's Minato?" He looked over at the blue haired student sitting opposite Minako.

Yukari frowned at Junpei's comments about her but she didn't say anything more on the matter as she answered for the two. "Yeah, that's right."

"Damn, that's confusing. Don't you have any nicknames? I mean, I could call Minato something like Minato-ku…" Junpei felt shiver down his spine as those blue eyes sent daggers toward him. "Uh…maybe not. Well, why don't I make a nickname for you, Minako?" He turned back his attention the auburn-haired girl.

She tilted her head with a finger tapping her chin, thinking. "Well, you can call me Minako-chan or something similar."

"Then I will just call you Minako-chan!" Junpei immediately decided as he can't think of any good nickname at all.

"Eh…You're lucky Minako-chan is so nice for you to call her that, Junpei. I doubt any other girl would have let you call them in such a familiar way." Yukari teased.

Minako smiled up at the two of them. "Isn't this the best kind of coincidence, with us all being placed in the same class? I can already tell we'll be great friends!"

"Yeah, I'm glad we're in the same class too." Yukari gave a nervous chuckle before nodding.

Junpei only nodded with a smirk on his face. "It'll definitely be an interesting year, especially if you three keep coming to school like that…The rumors are going to reach a dangerous peak."

"We only just startled the school year and there two don't need a bad reputation, you better be setting them straight okay?" Sighing, Yukari started to back off and turn away. "Anyways, I've got some business with the archery team. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" She left the classroom without waiting for a reply.

"You're going home?" Junpai stared at the already went off girl for a while before looking toward Minato who was standing up with his earphones hanging around his neck.

"I see no point in sticking around when there's nothing else to do." Minato replied before walking off.

Minako grab her bag and stand up. "Wait, why don't we look around the different club, it's still too early to go home sleeping!"

"Who said I was going to sleep?" Minato stop to turn to meet with bright red eyes.

"Then, let's go look around!" Minako continued without giving up, she is going to make that jerk become friendlier and more open up to others instead of a lonely jerk!

"…You're really persistent, aren't you?" Minato said before letting out a sigh, he had a feeling that it will be noisier if this continued.

"Of course!" Minako nodded with a bright smile.

"I will be guiding you around different club then!" Junpei smirk as he walked toward the two newcomers.

"Whatever." Minato just said before turning around to walk off, hand putting in his pocket like usual.

"Let's go then!" Minako exclaim energetically before following behind.

"Wait for me!" Junpei exclaim and hurrying following behind those two as he realise his word seem to have been ignored.

* * *

Walking in the hallway of the clubroom, the grey-haired boy listened to the male student beside him talking as he seem uninterested to the things around. "Hey, what club are you going to join?"

"Anything should be fine for me." The grey-haired boy turn to him to replied.

"…It was YOU who is joining the club, don't sound so uninterested." The male student said as an awkward silent surround the both of them. "Anyway, why don't we join the same club? It should be more fun than joining club alone."

"Alright." The grey-haired boy just nodded and replied before someone caught his attention, the auburn-haired girl and blue-haired boy he saw this morning are not far away with a boy wearing baseball cap.

Noticing the guy beside him stop, the male student turned to the direction of that guy glance before turning back to him. "You know them?"

"Meet them this morning." The grey-haired male turn his glance back to the male student beside him to replied.

"Oh…I heard there are two transfer students other then you, they have completely different personality. Are they the ones?" The male students said as he turned his glance toward the pair who started arguing. "Why don't we go greet them?"

"…Okay." The grey-haired boy felt weird going to greet someone he only meet once but still agree as the dream yesterday still gets in the way.

* * *

"Aren't both of you arguing with each other enough? You both looked like a couple having a fight." Junpei sigh as he had been listen the two newcomers since their way here.

"Me and him a couple?" Minako blink before pointing at the jerk who are glaring at Junpei. "Hell, no! I will kill myself first before dating him and don't go anyhow start rumors!"

"I agree to this annoyance for once this time." Minato said as he felt the red-eyes girl giving him a slight glare.

"Alright, alright." Junpei shrugged and shut his mouth but he still really think that they act like a couple, he bet the others would think so too if they keep arguing like this.

"You three are lively, isn't it?" A male voice turned their attention behind to saw a brown-haired boy and grey-haired boy behind them.

"You are the one I bam into this morning!" Minako immediately pointed at the grey-haired boy before realising she was being rude. "Sorry…" She quickly pulled back her hand, holding onto her school bag with both her hand in front.

"Is alright, you both also transfer students?" The grey-haired boy asked, he seem interested in these arguing pair.

"Yes, we are." Minako nodded before her head raised up in realize. "Are you the other transfer students the other students had been talking about?"

"He is, three transfer students knowing each other…There were cause more rumors for sure." The brown-haired boy stared at the three transfer student before speaking up.

"I agree with you, dude." Junpei smirk and agree. "Iori Junpei, what's your name?"

"Hanamura Yosuke, it seemed we will get along well." The brown-haired boy replied before motioning the grey-haired boy beside him. "He is Narukami Yu, we both are from class 2-E."

"Arisato Minako, nice to meet you!" Minako greet energetically as she show a bright smile, she really like getting to know more people and make friends with them.

"Arisato Minato." Minato just said his name before putting up his earphone to listen to it, ignoring the two surprised look.

"They aren't related." Knowing what the two are thinking, Junpei said before they asked.

"Well, what should we call you, both your name sound too similar." Yosuke nodded as he looked troubled.

"You can just call me 'Minako-chan' and call him 'jerk' like me if you want!" Minako smile brightly as Minato turn his glance with a slight glare.

"Alright, Minako-chan and…" Turning his glance from Minako to Minato, Yosuke sweat dropped a bit. "I will just call you Minato." He sigh as Minato just give him a nodded before turning his glanced away.

"Are you both looking around the different clubs too?" Minako turn back her glance to the two new people she met.

"We are, you three are too right? Why don't we look around together?" Yosuke replied for the both of them before asking.

"Alright, the more the merrier for me!" Minako replied in enthusiasm.

So the five of them walk around different club, Minako can sense those glance around but she completely ignored them as she was happy to make so many friend on her first day of school. They end without decided on what club to choose yet, the go their separated way as they return back to their own place.

* * *

"Welcome back." Mitsuru said as the two entered the dorm, she is sitting on the sofa reading some book.

After writing their name down on the sign-in sheet, they returned to their respective rooms, already tired as they easily fall asleep.

* * *

**How was it? I know it don't have much action in this chapter but I want to follow the P3/P3P plot line. I will be grateful if you review and tell me which P4 female persona-user you want me to put in next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Hour

**This is the new chapter, hope you all will enjoyed it. Thanks those who had read, reviewed and favourite it! I do not owned anything related to Persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dark Hour**

**8****th**** April 2009 Wednesday**

The next day went by really quickly, Minako was busy writing down notes and sometimes sneaking Junpei the answer when he was called on. On the other hand, the blue-head jerk next to her was keeping his head low with his earphone on, trying to stay out of sight.

"Minato, Minako-chan, want go to the Paulownia Mall?" Junpei asked as soon as the class bell ring as a signed for the class to end for the day.

"No, I'm going back to the dorm." Packing her bag, Minako replied as she felt tired for trying to stay up during class and maybe for walking around yesterday even though she felt a bit tired at that time.

"I will pass." Minato notice Junpai glance at him and replied before getting up from his seat.

"You both are no fun." Junpei shrugged before turning to Yukari as Minato walk toward the door to left the classroom.

"I got something to do, I will be going than!" Yukari cut off Junpei word by waving them goodbye before rushing out of the classroom.

"See you tomorrow." Minako waved goodbye as she get out of the classroom to follow behind Minato.

"Oh well, I will just ask Yu and Yosuke then." Talking to himself, Junpei left the classroom.

* * *

"Mm…" Minako stretched her arms above her head as she walked next to the jerk. "I don't know why but I've been really tired recently, I almost late for school today…That weird night must have really taken it out of me." Minako turned to the jerk next to her. "Have you been feeling tired recently too?"

"Just a little tired but…" Minato look down on the shorter girl next to him. "When you're talking none stop during class and during breaks, I can hardly get any sleep."

"It's not my fault for sitting on the seat next to yours! Besides, you should be focusing during class or else you might fail your exam, I heard Mitsuru-sempai always gets highest marks in her class, so I doubt she'll let you go that easily if that really happen!" Minako reprimanded him as they walked up the stairs and walked into the dorm.

"Oh, they're back." The first thing they heard is Yukari voice, turning over to her, they saw her waving them over to the lounge.

"Yukari, don't you get things to do?" Minako was a bit shock to see Yukari in the dorm before them.

"Well, it was something to do in the dorm." Yukari answered with a nervous smile as Minako stared confusedly at her.

"So these are out new guests…Good evening." The gentleman sitting opposite of Yukari greets with a smile as the two walked over to them and sat down on the sofa. "My name is Ikutsuki Shuji. I'm the chairman of the board for your school."

Staring at the gentleman in front of them, both Minako and Minato had a strange feeling, they both don't like this guy even though he don't seemed like a bad guy.

"'Ikutsuki'…Hard to say, isn't it?" The gentleman continued.

"…_A world this depraved…must be started over…from the beginning!" _Minako wince at the sudden voice inside of her head but she try to pretend like nothing happen, she really don't understand the meaning of those words she just heard, she certainly heard that strange thought in Ikutsuki's voice in a villainous way. _Strange, why I suddenly heard those things?_

Minato on the other hand wasn't sure why he was seeing the man move in a strange way, like a second image of Ikutsuki overlapping the guy talking right now but the most strangest part is he could see a ghostly image saying something before the real one said it himself, it was kind of freaking to be honest. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." He mumbled under her breath.

"…Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Ikutsuki's voice seemed to ring clear again for the two of them at some point later.

"No, not really..." Minako was the one that answered as her hands fidgeted with each other on her lap.

"Then, I hope you both have a successful year. You must be tired from all the excitement, you should go to bed early. As they say, 'the early bird catches the bookwork!'" Ikutsuki cleared his throat. "…Please forgive the bad pun."

"…You'll get used to his lame jokes." Yukari said.

"Hehe, yeah…" Minako gave a nervous laugh before standing up with her bag in hand, giving a small bow to Ikutsuki, she excused herself to her room.

"…I'll head to the bed too." Minato stood up as well and walked up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Opening her bright red eyes, Minako stood in the middle of a strange room with four doors, two at each side, her eyes were quickly drawn to the only people other than her around, an old man sitting behind a circular table.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my…returning guest." Before she could say anything, the old man opened his mouth to speak as he raised a gloved hand and extended it across the table before pulling it back, leaving a Velvet Key just on top of a piece of paper.

Although she is confused at what the old man mean, she still move a bit closer cautiously until she could see that the paper was the contract she and Minato signed, both their names were signed on the sheet but Minato name was a little blurry.

"My name is Igor, I'm delighted to see you again. I tale it that you understand that you will assume responsibility for any choices you had make this time around as well?" The old man bloodshot eyes seemed to bore into her owned eyes which made tremble slightly before she nodded. "Take this than and come as you please." Giving a rather crooked smile, he motioned to the key.

Picking up the Velvet Key, Minako felt an odd familiarity holding it in her small hand. _Did I get this key before? No way…This is only a dream…right?_

"Before you leave however," Igor paused a moment as he seemed to be thinking over what he was about to say, "I overstep my boundaries here but I think you deserve a small push." He paused again as if for emphasis. "You will need a complement to yourself, only then will you ever stand a chance…"

She could barely hear his words as her consciousness was almost immediately pulled out. _What was that creepy old man talking about?_

Igor stared forward into the empty room, he was alone once again. "Normally, my assistants would be the one to give these free clues but…" he sighed as he had a bit sad look on his face but quickly return back to normal as another ghostly image starting to appear in front of the place the auburn-haired girl was standing. "Welcome to the Velvet Room…"

* * *

Waking up suddenly after having a strange dream, it was already midnight and outside seem to be raining, getting up from the bed, his grey eyes look over to the alarm clock on top of the drawer beside his bed, he saw it was a minute before it reach midnight.

Getting up to go to the washroom, he unconsciously stop in front of the TV just when the clock hit midnight, every light and sound suddenly went dead, there are an eerily green light around as the TV flash an image of something.

Yu gasp in shock as he continue to stared at the screen in the TV, it seem like a silver-haired was surround by fire.

"_I am thou. Thou art I."_

Yu blinked as he heard a voice inside his head before he groaned in pain as the voice continued to speak.

"_Thou art the one who opens the door."_

He slumped down as he placed his hand on his head as his vision is getting dizzy, trying to get a hold of himself, he reach out a hand to try to use the TV as support but his hand was being sucked into the scream instead, like putting his hand on water.

He struggled to get his hand out and when he did, he slammed his head right against the tea-table in the middle of his room, gasping in pain before turning back his glance to the TV to saw it had automatically shut down. "What the hell just happened…?"

After a few minutes, he went to sleep immediately even though the surrounding is still giving him a creepy feeling but he seemed to be too tired to mind that.

* * *

**9****th**** April 2009 Thursday**

Another day of school passed fairly quickly when Minato slept through most of the classes and the loud girl sitting beside him suddenly become quiet as she often staring off into space, it was unlike her to not pay attention in class but he might know why she is spacing off as she had tell him about having strange dream this morning. _Was it really that interesting of a dream? Talking about dream, I had one too…_

Once the class had ended and the teacher had leave, someone come into our class. "Minako-chan, Minato, Junpei, want to go somewhere together?" Yosuke said loudly enough for the three of them heard it while the grey-haired guy beside him just yawn.

"Ehm…Alright." Minako was a bit shock at the sudden voice calling her but she quickly return to her usual self and replied with a smile.

"Minako-chan, are they the two you had told me yesterday?" Yukari look at the two other class student before turning to the girl who had answered them.

"That's right. The one talking is Hanamura Yosuke while the other one is Narukami Yu." Minako nodded before introducing her two friends from the other class to Yukari.

"Oh…hi, I'm Takaba Yukari." Yukari turned back to the two guys and introduce herself.

"I know you! You are quite famous around school." Yosuke just drag the grey-haired guy into the classroom as he is excited to be able to talk to someone famous.

"Well…Not really." Yukari give off a nervous smile.

"You really are popular…Anyway, are you two joining us too?" Yosuke turn to the other two guys for an answered.

"You can count me in!" Junpei answered with enthusiasm.

"You can leave me out." Minato replied the opposite as he got up from his seat.

"You don't have anything to do anyway so just come with us!" Minako quickly grab onto Minato's arm before he can escape, their bright red-eyes and cool blue-eyes met.

"…Actually, you can also leave me out too." At the same time Yu said, he really just wanted to go back and rest, he feel tired for the strange things happen yesterday.

"You are coming too or else it won't have any meaning to ask the other two transfer students as I was going to take all three of you to some place fun today!" Yosuke turned to the grey-haired guy with persistent.

In the end, the three transfer students hang out with Yukari, Junpei and Yosuke as they were shown the various popular places, it was quite fun but the three transfer students have been spacing off quite a lot, thinking about something.

* * *

Concern about what he saw yesterday midnight on the TV, the grey-haired male decided to see it again so he was staying up, talking with his friend through his handphone.

"Are you sure that will happen?" Yosuke asked as he seemed to be not sure about it since usually he'll asleep before midnight and hardly wake up till next morning, when his friend told him after they separated with the others, he really doesn't believe it yet he was still curious about it.

"It's midnight soon." This is all Yu answered as he stared at the clock on the wall.

Just as the clock reach 12, the grey-haired boy suddenly remember something important but it was too late as every sound, light and even his phone went dead. "I forget to tell him…" Staring at the only thing that is still working, the TV, he saw the same screen as yesterday.

Holding the side of the TV with one hand, he reach out another hand toward the TV screen, trying to test out the thing happen yesterday while being alert. Like yesterday, he really feel like his hand was touching water instead of TV screen, he struggled to pulled out his hand but the pulling from the other side seem stronger than yesterday, not before long his whole body was being suck in.

* * *

In a room on the fourth floor, three figures stood watching the two camera shots on the large screen as the midnight soon hit and the world entered the Dark Hour, the full moon on the night of April 9th emitting more eeriness than usual Dark Hour.

"How are they?" Ikutsuki asked.

"The same as last night, they're both asleep and haven't shown any symptoms of suffering from the Dark Hour." Mitsuru answered.

"Fascinating…No symptoms at all? There is no doubt in my mind that they have the potential." The gentleman seemed impressed as he watched Minako and Minato soundly asleep in their separate rooms.

"We're treating them like guinea pigs…" Yukari said with concern.

Ikutsuki nodded. "I understand your concern but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard they're both in the same class as you…Won't you feel more comfortable working with students in the same grade? Not to mention, they're fellow classmates too."

"Yeah, I guess but still…" Yukari was interrupted by the emergency call that rang through the room.

"Command room." Mitsuru quickly picked up the call. "…Is that you, Akihiko?"

There was static on the other side before a voice broke through. "You're not going to believe this…! This thing's huge!" Panting sound can be clearly heard as the male voice continued. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk…It's chasing me…I wanted to let you guys know, I'm almost there."

"Does that mean…he's being that thing here!?" Yukari said in shock.

Mitsuru said seriously. "Chairman, let's suspend our observation…"

"What the hell?" The male voice cut through Mitsuru word as sound of his footsteps stopped can be clearly heard, the three looked at each other with blank looks, waiting for his voice to continue. "What the hell is that thing!?" A crash sound could be heard before a gut-wrenching sound.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called out his name in great concerned as there was even more static.

"Damn it…Mitsuru, get everyone ready…" Before he could finished, the call suddenly went dead as silent fill the command room.

"Oh dear…" Ikutsuki looked rather nervous as sweat drop down his face.

Mitsuru clenched her fists before slapping her hands on the console in front of her. "Takeba, go wake the two up and escape out from the back door." After taking a deep breath, she looked over to Yukari.

"Okay…" Yukari seemed a bit nervous as she replied before grabbing something at the corner and hurry out.

"I will be staying here then." Ikutsuki said as Mitsuru nodded before leaving the room in a hurry too.

* * *

Minako wake up as she heard the loud noise from outside. "Wake up!" Yukari anxiety voice came from the outside along with knocking sound of the door, she get up from the bed and go to open the door. "I don't have time to explain, just follow me!"

Blinking in confused, she noticed Yukari was holding a bow and a sword with one hand while her other hand holding a long, thin object, it was a naginata. "What are you doing with that!?" Minako cried out as she stared at those dangerous objects.

"You might need it just in case, okay? Now, hurry up and let's go!" Yukari said as she placed the naginata in her room, leaning onto the wall beside the door. "We will go wake up Minato and leave through the back door before…whatever gets here." Yukari's voice grew quieter before she turned and left the room to wait outside.

Minako still can't react yet as she had notice oddly green wherever she looked, just like the night she came here. She turned to have a closer looked to the naginata and notice that it was just an imitation which make her sigh in relief as she wondered where Yukari took those things from.

"Hurry up, Minako!"

Minako jerked herself upright at the sound of Yukari. "Sorry!" There seemed to be urgency in Yukari's voice, knowing she is still wearing pyjamas, she automatically grab the school uniform hanging nearby and change it before holding the naginata close to her chest and leave the room.

"What's taking you so long, let's go!" Yukari said as she turned around and walked away while Minako follow right behind her.

As they both reach the second floor, they stop at the heard of footstep from the right, casting their eyes toward the stairs, they could see someone ascend from the first floor, someone with short silver hair, he was a Sempai living in the same dorm as them.

"…Akihiko-sempai?" Yukari could barely see his shadow in the strange green light, not to mention Akihiko was lowering his head, somehow seemed like he was exhausted.

Once the silver-haired male raised his head, his grey eyes were filled with malice, both of the girls felt shiver down his spine before in an instant, they will met by a bullet fast punch as Akihiko darted forward to them right when he step foot on onto the second floor.

"What…" Yukari said in shock.

"Yukari, move!" Minako called out before pushing Yukari away while just in time to block Akihinko's punch with the naginata handle but she was easily pushed back onto the wall.

"Minako!" Dropping onto the floor, Yukari looked up in worried as she noticed her voice don't reach Akihiko's ears at all as his eyes were just on Minako.

Staring at the silver-haired male in front of her, Minako notice black mist like thing was rotating around the guy but she don't have the time to thought too much as she know letting her guard down won't gave her any good since he is a talent boxer. _I know he will be strong but I feel like being push by an elephant!_

Before she knows what happen, Akihiko move away as she saw an arrow fly past in front of her. "Go wake Minato up!" Yukari called out as she prepared to shot another arrow.

"…Alright." Minako replied before running off toward Yukari side while the brown-haired girl shot an arrow, flying past her from right.

Quickly get in front of Minato room, she hold onto the naginata with one hand and the other hand was going to knock onto the door but suddenly the door open from inside, making her almost fall forward.

"What?" Raising an eyebrow, Minato cast his glance on the long sharp object the girl was holding for a second before he turned to meet her red eyes.

Wobbling a bit, Minako managed to stop herself from falling onto the jerk in front of her. "Don't know, Yukari just tell us to leave through the back door!"

Just as Minako finished, a slamming sound was heard, both of them walk out of the hallway to saw Yukari was on the floor while Akihiko was walking toward her slowly.

"Yukari!" Minako called out as she rushed toward the said girl, the blue-haired boy just followed behind. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yukari looked up to replied as she was help by the auburn-haired girl to get up from the floor.

As the two girls are talking, Minato notices Akihiko darted toward them, he quickly snatch the long objected from the auburn-hair girl before getting in front of them to block the upcoming attack just in times.

The blue-haired boy was being push backward by the silver-haired guy. "…Move away." Without looking back, Minato said while trying his best to hold onto the attacked.

Both girls moved away before they saw Minato was sent flying back, slamming onto a wall as the naginata also flew out of the boy hand as the result. "Minato!" They called out before gasping as Akihiko darted toward them next, they immediately moved away, narrowly dodging the attack.

Just as Minato saw their Sempai going to attack the girls again, he noticed the sword on the ground not far away from him, he grab onto it and raised it up toward the guy without hesitation since the sheath is still on.

Turning around just in time to block it with both of his hand above, Akihiko hardly pushed the sword away before his fist launch forward, hitting Minato directly and sent him slamming onto the wall again.

Hitting his back onto the wall for the second time, Minato could felt the pain throughout his body, he saw the Sempai in front of him took out a familiar silver gun from a holster and pointed it at his head owned heard with a vicious smile.

"…Oh no!" Yukari gasped, she knew very well what their Sempai trying to do.

"Poly…deuces…" Uttering in a rough and low voices, Akihiko pull the trigger before anyone could reacted, glass shattering sound could be heard before something huge formed behind him, there was a black mist-like thing surrounding the it like a chain as it shed red colours tears. "Ma…"

"Penthesilea, Bafu!" Before Akihiko could finished his words, Mitsuru's voice could be clearly heard from the stairs along with glass shuttering sound before shard of ice raised up from the floor in front of the silver-haired boy and then shattered, sending the guy away toward the narrow hallway as his hunched over while the huge figure disappeared. "Are you all okay?"

Turning their glance toward the stairs, they saw Mitsuru lowered her gun as the huge female figure wielding a dagger and a rapier disappeared in front of her.

"We both are fine, Mitsuru-sempai but Minato…" Yukari replied for the others as she turned to Minato.

Casting her glanced toward the said boy, she asked. "Are you okay, Arisato? I'm sorry you had to injure like…" She was interrupted by a growl from the hunched over Akihiko, she quickly hold up her gun again in cautious. "Takeba, bring them to the roof!"

"…Okay!" Yukari replied before she turned to the auburn-haired girl beside her. "Let's go." Getting a nodded from Minako, she then turned to Minato as the auburn-haired girl gone to take the naginata not far away on the floor. "Can you walk?"

"…Can." One hand still holding onto the sword, Minato slowly got up from the floor, he could still felt the pain but it should be alright for him to move around.

Walking out of the small hallway, Akihiko press the gun to his forehead, uttering that name again. "Polydeuces!" Like they had saw before, shattered glass appear put of nowhere again before the shards spun around that reformed the huge thing in front of him.

"Penthesilea!" At the same times, Mitsuru pull the triggered as the huge female figure appeared again as it darted toward the other huge figure before it could did anything.

"Will Mitsuru-sempai be fine?" Minako asked as she followed Yukari to the stairs.

"She will be." Yukari turned over to have one last looked at Mitsuru before turning to the two of them. "Let's go!" The both of them nodded before Yukari got up the stairs followed by Minako and Minato.

* * *

The grey-haired boy land onto a floor with odd drawings on it, being black-white circle with some white human figure, the area was very foggy and yellow in colour, this place seemed very strange.

"…Where am I?" Getting up from the floor, Yu noticed the fog had become clearer a little, with light above, there were a few paths out of the area and wires too, it actually looked like a television studio.

* * *

**End of the chapter, hope everyone like it! The Midnight channel here is a bit different from P4 game's one because I want to make it had some link to the dark hour. This is my first times writing action ones so I hope you can understand it. If you don't understand anything, you can review or pm me, I will answered at the best I can so see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Persona

**This is the new chapter hope everyone like it. I might not be able to updated daily like the first three chapter but I promised to at least update 3 chapter a week if can. I do not own anything related to Persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Persona**

Panting a little as they reached the rooftop, Yukari slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside once the other two got out.

"What's wrong with Akihiko-sempai!?" Feeling safer now, Minako finally called out in panic as a lot of question which she ignored it came to her mind all at once.

"I…I don't know but it's clearly the fault of whatever he found outside…" Yukari tried to ease their worried but it end, making herself worrier as she remembered that Akihiko was being chase by shadow before the line was suddenly cut off.

A monstrous scream fill the sky above them, the three became alerted as they saw a long, black arm suddenly hook itself over the rooftop edge. "What is…" Holding the naginata nervously in both of her hands, Minako gasped as more of those arms appeared over the edge, she felt uneasy at the sight of it.

"…Stand back." Although she was nervous too, Yukari got in front of both of the newcomers as she spoke in a shaky voice, she had to tried to protected the two who are still uncertain if they had the power to fight the shadow or not.

The unknown creature lastly raised up an arm which was holding a mask, it others hand was holding onto different sharp weapon, making Yukari wondered how she will be able to get through this with everyone safe and sound as this is his first times fighting those things.

Yukari shoot an arrow as the shadow coming closer to them slowly, it was easily deflected by one of it arm with a sword but she still continue to should. "…No used at all…" Yukari step back a little as every of her arrow was easily deflected by those arms.

"Yukari!" Watching the multi-arm monster raised it two arms with the weapon toward the girl in front of her, she quickly pushed Yukari away as she block one of the weapon with the naginata on hand.

Pulling out the sword out of the sheath, Minato just in time to block the other arm before it hit the auburn-haired girl, he could hardly withstand it as the monster strength can be pair up with Akihiko unknown large strength or even higher.

"Minako-chan, Minato!" Yukari called out as she continued to shoot arrow but it was no used at all.

Not long, both Minako and Minato were being pushed back as the monster swing it other arms toward them. Able to stop themself before slamming to the wall, Minako immediately flip over before blocking the next attack from below while Minato on the other hand moved away right before the attack hit him and then manage to block the upcoming attacked just in time, both of the was shock at their owned quick reaction. _It feels familiar…_

"They…" Yukari wide eyes a little at their reaction, they don't seem like they are the first times fighting at all, she snapped out at her shock to shoot arrow as the shadow was going to used it others arm to attacked the two who are not able to move at the moment. The arrow somehow manage to deflected some of the shadow attack as it attention are all at the two person in front of it.

Just when everything is getting way to danger for the three, another danger add in as the metal door was slammed open revealing Akihiko, his glance cast around and land onto Minako and Minato before he darted toward them.

"Minako-chan, Minato, watch out!" Yukari called out for the second times as she shoot an arrow toward Akihiko but it was easily dodge it as the silver-haired guy continued to darted forward.

Taking one step behind, Minako hardly swing the naginata up as she get enough times to moved away to the left where Yukari was, the brown-haired girl shoot an arrow to deflect the next other coming toward her as she throw her naginata toward the monster arm Minato was blocking just enough time for the boy to dodge the upcoming attack from Akihiko.

The multi-arm monster gave off an anger roar as one of it arm was being cut off by the naginata, it all attention was on the auburn-haired girl who did it, raising all it arm toward her.

Without any weapon on hand, all Minako could do was pushing Yukari out of the way as the sharp objected appear not far away in her sight.

Just before Minako got hit, Mitsuru's voice could be heard from the staircase. "Penthesilea, Bafula!" Shard of ice raise up under the shadow, freezing it before shattered, sending the monsters away from the auburn-haired girl. "Minako, are you okay?" Panting a little, Mitsuru asked as the huge female figure disappeared.

"I'm fine…Thanks, Mitsuru-sempai." Turning toward Mitsuru to replied, she saw the young lady cloth was messy and dusty like her cloth, she looked like she had been shock by lightning or being burned.

Mitsuru nodded before looking around, the shadow had got up ready for battle again while Minato seemed to have a hard time dodging Akihiko attack. "Stop, Akihiko. Come to your senses!" Mitsuru called out with a loud commanding voice as she raised her rapier with her other hand readying her gun to prepare the battle with the shadow.

Akihiko stopped his movement but instead of going back to normal, he still showing that vicious smile as he raised his gun toward his forehead again and the trigger was pull as Polydeuces reformed above the silver-haired student again, it was already in his battle position.

Gritting her teeth, Mitsuru narrowed her eyes at the shadow and Poludeuces, she knew very well that taking them both with just her alone will be difficult. "Minako, get back. Takeba, provide backup." Mitsuru ordered.

Yukari quickly ran up next to her sempai as she put her bow across her back and pulled out her own gun, Minako moved away toward the door as she was told, she knows very well that without a weapon she would just get in the way of others.

"Sonic punch…" Akihiko commanded in a cold manner as the huge figure obey and darted forward, toward Minato with it punch.

"Penthesilea!" Pulling the trigger, the same shattering sound could be heard as the shards floated up and above Mitsuru, a large iron-masked queen holding a rapier and a dagger was form, it quickly moved toward Polydeuces to block the punch with her two weapons as Mitsuru swing her rapier deftly to able to kept up with the flurry of blade coming toward her from the multi-arm shadow.

Akihiko darted forward again as Minato barely able to dodge it as he could felt the punch brushed against his shoulder, the blue-haired boy noticed his Sempai speed seemed to had increase along with the black mist-like thing that are rotating around his body.

"I have to help out…" Yukari took a deep breath and she closed her eyes. "I…I can do this…I can…I…" The tension she had is too great for her body to respond as she had never used this thing before like both of her Sempai, she really can't make herself pull the trigger right on the spot like them.

"Yukari!" Minako called out as she saw the mask facing over to the close-eyes girl.

Opened her brown eyes, Yukari just enough times to meet the mask before a blast of fire sent her flying back "Uaah?!" Yukari's body landed away back from where she had been as her bow and gun skidding in different directions across the rooftop.

Hearing Yukari's scream, both Mitsuru and Minato lost their concentration for a second, Mitsuru's right arm was slightly injured as she dodge the upcoming blade toward her while Minato was directly hit by Sempai's fist, sending him flying back hitting onto the wall right next to the doorway.

Moving away from the shadow as her left hand hold onto her right arm, Mitsuru called out to the iron-masked queen. "Penthesilea, Mabufu!" As command, the iron-masked queen moved away to the middle of everyone, her glance was at everyone else except me, shard of ice appeared from the ground in front of the shadow, Akihiko and Polydeuces, it blast and sent the three backward before she disappeared along with Polydeuces.

"Mitsuru-sempai, are you alright?" Seeing the blood running down her Sempai's right arm, Minako asked, she was going to moved forward to checked but the multi-arm monster get back up.

"…I'm fine, go check on Arisato." Mitsuru tell the auburn-haired girl without turning back as she prepared for battle. "Penthesilea." Pulling the trigger, Mitsuru called out the iron-masked queen again. "…Magician?" She did a short scan of the monstrosity and only obtained it arcana type before she start swinging her rapier as the monster start attacking her again, this time Penthesilea was able to back her up.

"Are you alright? Anywhere hurts? Can you stand?" Walking toward the blue-haired boy, Minako asked in worried.

"…You are too noisy…I'm fine." Groaning in pain, Minato won't let up as he forced himself up onto his foot.

"Good that you are fine." Narrowing her eyes at the injured boy, Minako said with gnashing of teeth. _He can even be a jerk in this kind of condition!_

Propping herself up slowly, Yukari looked on as her Sempai fought the multi-arms shadow, majority of the arms are handle by the iron-masked queen as she made sure to try to disarm them to lessen the treat. On the other hand, Akihiko still not making a moved at all at a cornered but she doubted he will stay still for long but the damage to her psyche was much worse, however, as it prevented her from even thinking of trying to recover her gun to join her sempai in battle.

"Do you think…Mitsuru-sempai will be alright?" Minako asked with a shaky voice, even though she had tried to went again the multi-arms monster before, she was still a bit scared of the thing in front of her as she was almost 'killed' by it if their Sempai don't came in time.

"…Mitsuru-sempai and Yukari clearly knew what's going on and they have the ability to stop whatever the hell is happening. We…We can't do anything to help them…" Minato was angry at himself for uttering such helpless words, he had deal with the multi-arms monster just now before and knew very well he couldn't deal with the fury of blade like their Sempai that well and might got in her way if he helped out.

Mitsuru still dealing with those arm, she could tell that she had not that much chance of winning as she would no doubt tired out before the Magician would, she was fighting and trying to find a strategy to use in her favour but her time was cut short as movement in the corner of her eyes caught her attention.

"Look out, Mitsuru-sempai!" Minako's voice rang out.

Already noticed Akihiko dashing toward her, Mitsuru gracefully swooped down underneath Akihiko's first assault and moved to the other side before she kicked Akihiko down with her high heel boots before fluently swinging her rapier to the side to block another incoming attack from a stray arm. Catching her breath, she noticed that the length of time she had Penthesilea summoned was beginning to take its toll on her body as beads of sweat rolled down her face.

Taking a small breather as Penthesilea held back the Magician, Mitsuru was certain that Akihiko was being used, no matter how she stopped him, he will stood right up again and continue to attacked anyone in his sight, it felt as though he had some intention to force their hand in killing him.

Mitsuru lost her train of thought as Penthesillea took a blow from the Magician for her and disappeared, she could felt the throbbing pain from the blow it had taken. Before she noticed it, she was being attack from the back which should had nothing, moving away to the left in pain, she noticed the one attacking her was a small shadow with mask on in.

Seeing her Sempai in a pinch, Minako immediately snatch the sword away from the boy right beside her without thinking much and throw it toward the multi-arms shadow which was going to attacked the injured girl, this gave Mitsuru enough times to move away from the upcoming attack from Akihiko. The sword manage to cut some of the monster arm off and land it near to Yukari, Minako was in panicked for a second before sighing in relief when the brown-haired girl was not hit.

Minato saw the whole thing, he really want to scold the auburn-haired girl beside him for her reckless but something took his attention, the arm that had been cut-off turned into the small-masked shadow like thing.

"What the…" Minako gasped as she saw it too, worst is those small things are coming toward them.

"Minako-chan, Minato, left!" Yukari called out as she took the bow at the corner and shoot a few arrows toward the small shadow, when it hit, those small shadow disappeared into thin air.

Mitsuru on the other hand still dealing with Akihiko and the Magician but with one punch from her friend, she was sent flying back and land on the floor, hitting the arm holding onto the gun hardly, her hand to let goes of it and the gun slide away from her.

Minako really regret being reckless, they are both crowd by a few small-masked shadows and not to mention the multi-arm monster and their Sempai had their glance on them as well, she took a glance around and stopped on the naginata not far away, she don't care if she was reckless of not now, she had to do something so she run toward the naginata where a small shadow was.

"Minako!" Yukari called out, she took the sword not far away from her and threw it toward Minato direction, killing some small shadow as the result before it land right beside Minato, where Minako was used to be standing.

Gotten the sword, Minato swing it around those small shadows while dodging Akihiko attacked, he tried to went after that reckless girl who are being chase by the multi-arm monster but his Sempai and those small shadows were still too much for him.

Minako manage to gotten herself toward the naginata with the help of Yukari shooting arrow at the small shadow toward her, she slight past the small shadow blocking the way and used her feet to kicked the naginata up from the ground and grabbed it to slash the small shadow.

"Minako!" Yukari and Mitsuru called out as they saw the girl don't noticed Magician throwing it sword toward her.

Alert by the others voice, Minako just in time to block it with her naginata while she was being pushed back toward a corner, she took all of her strength to swing her naginata, taking the sword down as she panted hard while using the naginata to hold herself up as she slide past the multi-arm monster first attacked and block the second attacked but her hand is too much of a pain to hold on so she was send flying away by it, landing behind the other small shadow.

Gotten up from the ground, Mitsuru hurried toward the Magician with her rapier on hand. "…Takeba," Mitsuru called out to get her attention without taking her own eyes of Magician as she attack it before it able to come near the auburn-haired girl. "Take Minako and Arisato and run…Run till the Dark Hour is over!" Mitsuru didn't wish to admit any kind of defeat but from what going on, her chance of winning is low, she had to at least protect the younger students if at all possible.

Yukari panicked as she looked toward Mitsuru after her order, she couldn't help blaming herself as she was the one that couldn't pull the trigger when she had the ability to help, the other two even tried their best to help even though they had no power and she bet they both also are afraid as she was. "Alright…" She answered meekly as she took a few arrows on the ground and shoot it at Akihiko, hitting onto his cloth and pin him on the wall beside the door.

* * *

Hearing those words, Minako felt her heart sink at the thought of abandoning Mitsuru while she was going to risk her life just to buy them some time. She got up from the floor, tightening her hold on her naginata as she felt conflicted, she was scared, frightened and terrified but just by thinking of abandon Mitsuru made her disappointed and angry at herself. A feeling of not wanting to abandon someone close to her was in her heart even though she just stayed here for less than a week.

"No…" Her voice was weak, shaking her head a little before screaming her answer. "No! I don't want to leave anyone behind!" Minako knew that her eyes showed fear, but she honestly don't care as she used her naginata to slash the shadow coming her way with her shaking, painful arm before she noticed the Mitsuru's gun right in front of her. _Should I throw it back to Mitsuru-sempai?_

Even if Mitsuru couldn't use her other arm, Minako expected her sempai still be able to summon that female weird figure like before, maybe Mitsuru could even use it as a distraction so that they could all run. Minako quickly bent down to pick the gun as she could felt a tingling sensation of satisfying and nostalgia immediately when she touched it.

* * *

Minato managed to narrowly dodge it as his arm got slightly hit by Akihiko punch before his Sempai was being send pinning onto the wall, Minato tried to ignore the pain with sheer will power as he continued to attack those small shadows. The thought of Mitsuru-sempai bearing that burden and still fighting on was motivating but watching the people he had met just a few days ago being beaten in such a fashion angered him to no end.

Minato knew it was illogical to think that he would stand a chance as he knew that he would probably go down first but he really didn't want to run away, he want to fight and protect everyone. "Yeah…" He muttered to himself as he had a self-deprecating smirk, slashing one of the small shadows with his sword, he go toward Yukari's gun he had noticed since just now, he picked it up as he felt the unknown confident in himself.

* * *

Continued to shoot the arrow which she picked up from the ground to clean some small shadow out of the way so that both Minato and Minako could left, she was shocked at their reaction and action. "Both of you put that down! We…can't win like this…so just listened to Mitsuru-sempai and run…" Yukari ran toward them as she speak and shoot those small shadows toward them.

"Takeba, what's going on?!" Mitsuru called back as she took a quick glance over them. "What do you two think you're doing?! Listen to me and run, I'll be fine!" Hearing the monstrous growled near her, she turned back to saw it was dangerously close, she gathered all her strength and jumped to the side while swinging her rapier to tried blocking any attack for her vital points, resulting in her uniform being cut up a bit with some blood drawn.

Mitsuru landed to the side and immediately her attention back on the Magician again to saw it attention was all at the auburn-haired girl and blue-haired boy standing beside each other, their glance also at the Magician who let out an unearthly scream as it raised its arms with the intent of sinking it's blade into them. On the others hand, Akihiko had managed to get himself out of the arrow pinning on both of his sleeve, darting toward the two.

Ignoring Yukari and Mitsuru calling out at them, Minako and Minato stand beside each other as they raised their guns pointing at each other's temple before without hesitation pulled the trigger as they whispered in unison. "…Per…so…na." Shattered glass spiraled above them before they shone with a light unlike the rest of the summoning the other had done, they could felt power surged through their bodies as their glazed remained unfaltering, gleaming under the moonlight in this eerily night.

Above the blue-haired boy appeared a masculine, human-like figure with a giant lyre on its back. Despite having a mechanical body, adorning a platinum-coloured torso, the head seemed real enough with its short white hair and glowing red eyes. Next to it appeared a similar figured, it had a more feminine figure with a golden coloured torso and its head had a lighter tone colours, with long brown hair blew in the wind as a giant heart-shaped lyre lay on its back.

They floated over their masters as their voices rang in different tones in unison. "Thou art I…" Minako and Minato show a smile as their personas spoke. "…and I am thou. I am Orpheus." The introduction was short and swift but the bond between the personas named Orpheus and their masters formed easily.

* * *

The grey-haired boy had been walking around the area for a while but he didn't found anyone at all or the exit, somehow he ended up in a hallway of a house which he had a feeling he saw somewhere before.

Suddenly his shoulder was being pat from behind, Yu turned around to meet a pair of grey eyes. "Who are you?" Surprised at seeing someone other than him around, he asked calmly although most people will be scared to death when they saw a girl with pale skin behind them at a place like this, they will think she is a ghost for sure.

"Marie." The short dark-brown haired girl moved her hand away as she answered.

"I'm Narukami Yu." Yu introduce himself as well.

"I already know." Marie answered as she took out something from her deep blue coloured bag. "Here." She took out a pair of glasses and gave it to the silver-haired guy in front of him.

Although he didn't know why the girl in front of him gave him that, Yu still took the glasses with the same colours as his hair and eyes. "…Thanks."

"You are really a strange one…" Marie stared intensely at the grey-haired guy, like she is trying to see through him. "Wear it and your friend is here too." She told him as she turned away and moved off.

Staring at the girl walking off than back to the glasses on hand, Yu really didn't understand why he was suddenly stopped by that girl, most importantly the meaning behind those words. _Does that mean Yosuke is here?_

Only thinking of it for a second, he decided to leave the thinking later and started to look around, wearing the glasses like the girl had told him, he could saw things more clearly than before, like this glasses is especially made for seeing through fog.

Looking around he stopped at a room with many different cute doll around and some female child toy like doll house, it seem to be a small girl room but strangely the wall or floor is all black unlike most of the small girl's room which is pink or some bright colour.

"Onii-chan…Save me!" A young girl's voice could be heard out of nowhere before the surrounding temperature seemed to have increase.

The whole room was suddenly brighten up by flame coming out of nowhere, seeing those flame and the room, he finally know why this room looked familiar, it look exactly like the room he saw yesterday.

"Miki!" Another voice could be heard out of nowhere, it was a young boy voice this time and he sound worried.

On the floor, Yu saw some shadow moving around before it came out of the floor and turned into a round big mouth, long tongue monster which flood in the air. "What the…" Yu muttered under his breath before he ran out of the room as the big mouth monster coming toward him.

Running out of the room, he saw the whole building was on fire and there are some shadows moving around and then more of those big mouth monsters appeared chasing after him, dodging it as he continued to run toward the entrance.

"What is going on here?!" A familiar voice could be heard not far away, along with footstep running sound.

In a few second, Yu's silver eyes meet a pair of brown eyes, it was Yosuke, he was being chase by big mouth monsters too. "Yu!" Yosuke called out before he noticed the thing chasing behind the grey-haired guy.

"You are here too?" Yu asked before he turned to the right which was the only road left, his friend followed behind as they both are being chase by double number of big mouth monster.

"I touch the TV screen like you had told me and end up here." Yosuke answered as he caught up to the person in front. "Where exactly is this place?" He asked in panicked as he run beside his grey-haired friend.

"Don't know." Yu simply answered before they reach the end of the road, it really was the end of the road as it was a place look like backyard with no other way out except for the hallway they came from.

"How are we supposed to get out of here now!?" Yosuke exclaim before he turned around to meet monsters coming toward him so he lean down to dodge it and end up on the ground. "I…I'm done for…" His voice was shaking as he felt himself unable to move his leg.

"I can't…move my leg." Yu also felt himself unable to move his leg as the big mouth monsters fly toward them, he cross his arm in front of him as he close his eyes.

"_I am Thou…"_ Yu open his eyes as he heard a familiar male voice. _"…Thou art I." _A light blue card suddenly appeared in the mid-air above him as it flooded down slowly, the big mouth monsters suddenly stop.

"They stopped?" Looking up, he found the monster stopped before a light caught his attention, he turned toward the light to saw a glowing light blue card flooded down in front of the grey-haired male who reached out his hand for it. "Wh…What's that?"

"_Thou hath opened the eyes. The time is now!" _The same male voiced said as Yu found a word resounding in his heard, it somehow felt familiar.

"Per…so…na." Muttering under his breath, a blue light circle appeared under him before it shine along with the card flooding above his hand, grabbing the card, it shattered as a glass shattering sound could be heard.

The light blue light glow more brightly before a figure appeared behind Yu, it was a male human figured wearing black long coat and grey shirt and black pant, its face has white masked on it as its glowing yellow eyes that shine brightly in this weird place, it held a spear-like weapon on one of its hand.

* * *

**It took me a while, but I finally finished this chapter! Writing action is really hard for me so I had copy some from 'last chance', I hope everyone don't mind. Anyway, everyone should know who Marie is right? She is one of a character from P4 Golden. This chapter is mostly on P3/P3P character fighting screen but I promised next chapter will had more Yu and his friends screen, maybe one of the P4 female persona user too! Please tell me which P4 female persona user you like to see and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Battles

**This is the new chapter hope everyone like it. I do not own anything related to Persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Midnight Battles**

As things were finally calmed down after their summoning, a flurry of sounds broke the silence as the Magician waited no longer to wave its blades at all four of them while Akihiko was already appeared a few stepped behind Minako and Minato.

Their eyes returned to normal from their blank stare just in time to see the glinting swords coming to them, they immediately moved away in different direction, avoiding a good number of swords while their personas facing in different direction as they swing their metallic arms, repelled the rest of the sword and send Akihiko back before they both break away from each other side to stay by their master's side.

Getting to her feet with Orpheus floating by as a guardian, the auburn-haired girl couldn't help but shudder as those non-existent eyes of the Magician settled on her. In a second, the Magician swing its arms toward her, she immediately jump back to dodge the first attacked before slashing its arm off with her naginata as her Orpheus swing it heart-shaped lyre to bash the upcoming attacked before she land and darted forward, slashing another of Magician's arm off.

Pushing himself onto his feet, the blue-haired boy noticed how his body felt much lighter and stronger than it had before and even the pain also subsided for the most part. Minato wanted to believe that his Orpheus had healed his wounds but he doubted it would be that easy so he expected it to have numbed down the pain or even hindered his senses in feeling the pain to allow him to move without hesitation. Minato silently thank his persona for the opportunity but still it would be difficult to win when everyone are near to their limited and Akihiko are gotten in their way but we couldn't really injured him.

Minato snapped out of his thought when he noticed the silver-haired darted toward the auburn-haired girl busying dealing the Magician, he growled at his own indecisiveness as he ran toward in between them, raising his sword to try to block it but end up the blade being shattered when his Sempai's punched onto the flat side of it. "Guh…!" Minato quickly took a few steps back before he bam onto the auburn-haired girl from behind.

"What…" Suddenly bam onto someone, Minako started a little before seeing the Magician raised it blade at her again, she quickly stand right up and used her naginata to block it. "Get out of the way, I can't move like this!" She complained as she saw two small shadows turning from the Magician's arm came toward them from the right side.

"You will be sandwich if I move." Minato answered the loud girl behind her, his glance were on the silver-haired sempai darting toward him from a few step away from him.

Just before the two got hit, their persona took action, Minako's Orpheus bash the Magician with it heart-shaped lyre from the right side, sending the Magician off a little while Minato's Orpheus got in front of it master, protecting him from Akihiko punch before the silver-haired sempai moved back.

"Thanks." Giving her Orpheus a smile, Minako pushed the sword away with her naginata before jumping off and slash that arm off as she flip over and land on her foot.

On the other hand, Minato dodge the two small shadows attacked before his Orpheus bash at them using his tyre as his glance turned to Akihiko. _There is no possible way that I could beat Akihiko-sempai, especially in hand-to-hand combat but..._

"I don't know what it'll take to get you back, but…" He watched as the silver-haired Sempai lifting his own gun. "It can't hurt to just try and knock some sense into you." Minato smirked at his own words as he raised his hands, keeping his gun in his left hand.

Seeing everything as they both dealing with the small shadow, Mitsuru and Yukari are quite impressed and shocked at the two new persona-user as they swing her rapier, shoot a arrow, defeat the two small shadow left.

* * *

Sawing a huge human-figured appeared behind his grey-haired friend, Yosuke a bit shock and scared by it. "Yu…?" His voice was a bit shaky.

Those big mouth monsters wait no longer as they all darted toward the two, Yu raised his hand in front as his persona darted forward, swinging it arm to push away the first monster and then slashing it with the spear-like weapon before the others monsters came right onto it.

Moving back a little like his persona, he could felt the hit on him. "Damn it!" He cursed as his persona grab one big mouth monster and threw it away before continued to done it to the rest of the monsters on it.

The first monster gotten itself up from the ground and darted toward Yu's persona, the huge human figured turned around and stab it weapon forward, right onto the monster as it disappeared into thin air before the rest of the monsters got up from the ground behind it. The huge human figured immediately turned back as he swing it weapon, slashing one of the monster before jumping off behind the rest of the monsters and slash most of it except for one which manage to dodge it.

"Izanagi! Zio!" Yu command as his persona raised it one hand in front of the monster, a bolt of lighting appeared above the big mouth monster and hit right onto the monster and blast it before his persona disappeared in a beam of blue light as he was panting hard.

"Awe…awesome…" Watching everything, Yosuke muttered out what he had thought as he stared at his panting friend.

"Persona…" Muttered under his breath, Yu stared at his right hand. "This power belongs to me." He turned his glance toward his friend who was startled by it, Yu show a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

Gritting her teeth as she saw the Magician continued to advance toward her, she took a step forward with unnatural speed as she swing her naginata with accuracy, cutting off two of the Magician's arms before she sidestepping with one swing from the Magician and took a step back to dodge another one as her Orpheus block one of the attacked for her.

A monstrous painful scream rang in her ears as the arm the auburn-haired girl had cut-off turned into small shadows which coming toward her, moving away a little with her ears slightly in pain because of the loud scream, she swing her naginata toward the monsters, slashing two of it at the same time before she moved away again to slash the last one.

Being distracted for too long, Minako don't noticed a blade came to her at a low angle, aiming right for her left side when she noticed, she immediately raised the left hand held onto the gun to try to block it but a large metallic arm came down to repel the attacked, long brown hair drifted in front of Minako's eyes as her comrade floated protectively by her side.

With Polydeuces being held back by his Orpheus, Minato and his Sempai had their own duel as the blue-haired boy manage to dodge most of the punch Akihiko came up with narrowly until that unearthly squeal from the Magician set him off balance but he quickly regained his composure before being knocked down onto his back. Wiping the blood from his lip, Minato rolled backward onto his feet and kept himself up with a hand down on the floor, he looked up at the boxing champion darting toward him again.

Seeing everything, Mitsuru quickly ran toward Akihiko, forcing the silver-haired guy away a few step as she stood in front of Minato, panting and still pointing her rapier forward. "…I'm surprised you can still move, Arisato." She let out a hiss as she tried to ignore the pain on her shoulder before continued. "Having a persona materialized is tiring and it takes a toll on your endurance after a lengthy amount of time. Akihiko has summoned it multiple times tonight, he should be at his limited too even though he still able to kept it out to battle yours but…" She swallowed as her expression grew sombre. "…The strain on his body will eventually become too much for his body to function."

"Is there…" Gotten himself up from the floor slowly, Minato was trying to catch his breath as his eyes moved over to Akihiko than back to the redhead Sempai. "…anything we can do?"

"…I don't know if we can make him return to normal but we can at least save his life if we immobilize him and knock him out so he isn't able to retain his materialized persona. It's absolutely dire that we accomplish this but if you restrain him long enough, I can make sure to…beat his head hard enough to knock him senseless." It sounded dark to do such a thing but Mitsuru had to save Akihiko at all costs even though it will pain her to do such a thing.

"Alright." Minato nodded, agreeing to his Sempai planned even though he couldn't and didn't want to went against his Sempai, he had to save the silver-haired boy.

Taking the initiative, Minato rushed forward and he made sure he kept Akihiko's attention as his sempai darted forward in a blinding speed, Minato strained his eyes to see his Sempai movement, lowered himself just in time the punched reach him before he quickly follow up with a head collision onto the boxer's chin. Knowing things won't work that easily, he kick Akihiko's leg, making his Sempai lost balance a little before quickly hooked the silver-haired Sempai arm behind as he moved behind, pushing his knees into the back of Akihiko's, he managed to forced the silver-haired student onto his knees as Minato desperately tried to keep Akihiko contained throughout his struggles.

Mitsuru had already stood in front of Akihiko as she swift kick to weaken him even further. Mitsuru grimaced at what she was about to do as she lowered herself to Akihiko's level, raising the rapier in her hand. "...Please, return to your senses soon, Akihiko," She murmured before hitting him across the head with a swift blow of the butt of her blade for a few times but she could tell there was still strength in him as he pulled at Minato's arms to free himself. "Please...stop..." Mitsuru's voice wavered as she raised her rapier again, preparing to beat him till he stopped moving.

The bright red-eyed girl was running circles around the Magician when it started to add spells to its attacked. "So unfair!" Minako cried out as she could not even get close, she had her hand full now by just avoiding the blasts of fire while her Orpheus was making sure she wasn't caught out of position by the Magician arms but an arm came for her heels caught her off guard, even her Orpheus don't notice it beforehand. Her leg was being swiped up, making her land onto the floor before the air grew heavy with the premonition of a spell being cast right on top of her.

Two arrows whistled through the air before flying onto the Magician's mask, making it let out a pained sound as it stopped it fire attacked and moved away it arm from the auburn-haired girl to pull them out, a solid crack was visible across the mask. Minako stood up and moved away a little before she looked behind her to see Yukari's bow raised with another arrow notched.

"Are you alright, Minako? This shadow is unusually more powerful than the others." Yukari said, her voice sounded slightly in pained. "…I'm sorry for being so helpless and useless even though I'm supposed to be the one with more experience yet you were able to summon your persona so easily, unlike me…Anyway, I'll provide support so you can get in close." Yukari sent another arrow out to impale one of the arms into its mask as it was trying to pull a different arrow out.

"Yukari, you are not useless, you had deal with those small monsters…ehm, shadows right? Anyway, if you don't, I won't be even able to get near to it so I'll be counting on you, Yukari-chan." Minako raised her naginata again before smiling with confidence as she felt that with Yukari, her friend help she would be able to do it.

Rushing forward with her Orpheus close behind her, Minako spoke underneath her breath as she got closed. "Agi!" While still moving forward, her Orpheus pulled the heart-shaped lyre from it back and strummed it once as the air around the Magician seemed compress slightly before a burst of fire evoked a pained squeal from the massive shadow.

Using that opportunity, Minako used part of her momentum to slash downward with her naginata, this time cutting deep into the body as arrows flew past her head and hit several of the arms, stopping the Magician attacked and giving her enough time to slashed diagonally up and to the right before using her weapon to jumped up into the air, pulling her naginata out at the same time. Tightened her grip on her naginata, she spin around to meet the Magician as she bring down her naginata with all her might, crashing down onto the mask and splitting it in half before continuing down to cut deep into the center of the shadow.

A gut-wrenching scream filled the night as Minako jumped back, watching particles of the shadow were drifting into the air, just like those small shadow from before. Without the mask, the shadow desperately waving its arms around like it lost its eyes, it felt like she had cut off its only sense of itself and despite what it had done, it was depressing to thought that she was the one doing it to the monster.

Lowering her naginata, she sighed softly as she gave one last order to her Orpheus. "Agi!" Bursts of fire began to repeatedly hit the slow moving Magician, evoking painful screams as it was slowly disappearing. They had won, but hearing such screams was still too new to her for her to be happy about it. Just as the last bit of the Magician was disappearing, she saw a ghostly small figured in front of the Magician, staring at it before he turned toward her as he disappeared. _It was a familiar face but I can't recognize it though…And, why does he seem sad?_

* * *

Gotten himself up from the ground, the brown-haired guy felt amaze at the thing his friend had done a few second ago. "Damn it, that was cool! Didn't you call that thing a 'Persona'?" Yosuke asked, he really thought it was cool even though it startled him a little since the start.

"I don't get it myself, but…" Yu nodded as he felt troubled by how he should explain it to his brown-haired friend since he had automatically did it and knew what that was.

"Well if you don't understand it either it can't be help. We should get out of here before those weird creatures appear again." Yosuke said before he realize he don't know how to left this place at all. "By the way, you know how to get out of here?"

"No." Yu simply replied.

"…We had to go find it than." Yosuke sweat drop as Yu returned to being uninterested before he sighed while his grey-haired friend just answered with a nodded.

Walking around the house to found out the fire seemed to had disappeared into thin air, like it had never happened at all, Yu and Yosuke suddenly heard a sound from not far away. "Miki!" A male voice broke the silent, his sound sorrowful.

"Someone is here too?" Yosuke asked as he turned to the person beside him.

"I did saw someone here before..." Yu answered.

"You should have said earlier! That person might know the way out!" Yosuke immediately exclaim, he really sometime don't know what the head of his friend are thinking.

"Damn it, it was my fault that I can't save Miki!" The young male voice rung again, this times a loud knocking onto the wall sound could be heard too.

"Let's go looked for it." Yosuke turned away from his friend before turning back his glance and said, the silver-haired male just nodded before they both ran off toward that sound.

"I was not strong enough to save my sister!" The young male sound continued to rung around the quiet, eerie place.

The both of them stopped in front of a door, that's where that sound seemed to be coming from, opening the door it was a big, huge room with many things, boxing sandbag, dolls and girl toy, aside for those thing, there was a silver-haired young male around their age standing in the back of the room, his fist was right onto the wall as he was surround by some black mist.

"That's Akihiko-sempai!" Yosuke wide eyes a little when he saw familiar face in this kind of place for the second time.

In a second, the place was suddenly brightened up again by flame coming out of nowhere. "Not again…What's wrong with this place!?" Yosuke exclaim for don't knew how many times since he gotten to this strange place.

"Onii-chan, help me!" In the middle of the flame suddenly stood a young girl, she reached out her small hand toward the silver-haired guy as she cried out for help.

The silver-haired quickly turned around to meet the young girl glance, he seemed agitated as he raise out his hand and ran toward the young girl. "Miki!" Before he could reach the young girl, he was block off by fire as the young girl disappeared from the side. "Miki!" He called out for the second time in sorrowed.

In the midst of the fire, shadow-like things start moved around on the floor as it gotten itself out turning into the big mouth monsters they had seen before.

"…Leave it to you." Gotten a step back, Yosuke softly slapped Yu back, indicating him to handle it.

Holding up a hand, a blue card surrounding by blue-like flame appeared above his palm. "Persona!" Closing his hand like last time, the card shattered with a glasses shattering sound as his persona appeared in front of them as it head hit right onto the ceiling of the room. _This place is too small for Izanagi to move around freely…_

The big mouth darting toward them, Yu's persona, Izanagi swing it weapon stabbing the first one before it was being tackle by the others monsters, Yu could felt the pain like before as Izanagi pulled them away one by one and throw them away before swinging it weapon at the first one to gotten up from the floor.

"It was my fault, because I don't have the power…" The silver-haired male continued to blame himself as if he didn't realized the thing happened around or that he don't cared as the shadow kept coming out of the floor to turned into the big mouth monsters.

"This seemed bad…" Seeing everything, Yosuke could tell that Yu's so called persona would have a hard time.

Holding onto his painful chest as that was the place where his persona got tackle, Yu agreed to Yosuke, the situation now was bad, they could had just ran out so that Izanagi could had space to deal with those monster but they can't just leave that silver-haired guy here either, even though he don't knew about him, he could tell that that guy was blaming himself for his sister dead and grieved over it.

"I don't know what had happened to you or what happened here but…" Yu said out loud as he felt that he should say something even though he didn't knew how to advise someone.

"Yu…?" Turning to the boy next to him, Yosuke didn't understand what his friend was going to do.

"Something done was done, even if you grieved over it, nothing will change…" Yu continued as he continued to felt the pain as Izanagi still being tackled and throwing them away so that it could attacked them with it weapon.

The silver-haired guy stopped and turned toward the grey-haired guy. "I knew but…" He had tightening up his fist as he grit his teeth. "It was still my damn fault that I can't protect her!"

Seeing the floor seemed to had stopped appearing shadow, Yosuke could now understand why his friend suddenly speak up. "Akihiko-sempai, you can't protect her but you can protect the others now!" Yosuke don't really know what had happened to his sempai but he bet grieving on the past won't do anything.

"The others…" The silver-haired guy muttered under his breath as he loosen his fist, the black mist around him seemed to had disappeared little by little.

Yu felt the pain on his right arm as Izanagi right arm was being bitten by one of the big mouth monster. Swinging it left arm hardly, Yu's persona manage to swing the monster away and hardly slammed onto the wall on the right side, but at the same time it weapon had hit onto the ceiling, making more crack on the ceiling.

"Sempai, you can save everyone when we are back for sure so you should come with us now!" Yosuke was looking around the room as he spoke in anxious before he turned his glance back to their sempai and wide eyes in shocked. "Where is Akihiko-sempai!?" Turning around to found the said person, he can't spot that person at all.

"Izanagi! Zio!." Yu gave order to his persona instead of answering his friend question, he actually saw the silver-haired Sempai turned into blue light and disappeared but this was not the time to talk about that. Izanagi raised a hand in front, a blot of lightning struck the last big mouth monster as the ceiling started to crumble before it disappeared.

"Maybe Akihiko-sempai had just leave from some others place, we should leave too before we are buried alive!" Yosuke started to panicked, even though he is worried about his Sempai but he was more worried about his own safety and the silver-haired sempai was nowhere to be found.

* * *

After the multi-arms shadow fully disappeared, the auburn-haired girl turned around just in time to saw Mitsuru raising her rapier over Akihiko. "W…Wait, Mitsuru-sempai! What're you doing?!" Panic rose in her as she rushed over, Yukari was quick to follow behind her.

Mitsuru faltered at hearing Minako's voice but she only briefly glanced over to see that they had defeated the Magician as a growl came from Akihiko causing her to tighten her grip on her rapier again, ready to hit on the silver-haired friend of hers. The sound of Polydeuces struggling with Minato's Orpheus only strengthened her resolve as she shook her head. "He'll die if we let him go on like this. We need to make him recall his persona! That's why...that's why I'm...!"

Akihiko suddenly scream loudly, causing everyone attention on him as he raised up his head seemingly black smoke coming out from his eyes and mouth, his painful scream lasted for a few moments, with Mitsuru grabbing his shoulder, the black smoke escaped from his eyes and mouth entirely and rose into the sky, disappearing into the wind before his head dropped low and Polydeuces also stopped to function, the black tears it shed coming to a halt before it faded away.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru shook Akihiko's shoulder as she called out to him, her eyes were filled with worry as she lowered her head, tightening her hold on him. "...Akihiko?!" Mitsuru's voice shook.

After a moment of silence, Akihiko shifted slightly as he groan before looking up at Mitsuru with one closed eye. "You're...too loud, Mitsuru..." Minato released Akihiko's arms finally, thinking he was fine after hearing a normal voice, but it only let Akihiko fall forward as Mitsuru quickly caught onto the silver-haired guy with her usable arm, a relieved expression appearing on her face. "Heh. I didn't think I'd ever see you this concerned again..." He closed his eyes and went completely limp against Mitsuru.

A sigh of relief escaped the lips of the others surrounding the two, Minako sank to her knees as her Orpheus disappeared behind her. "Thank goodness…" With a smile, Minako felt herself unable to stay conscious much longer as her eyes went blank and swayed slightly before falling to her side. Minato was still trying to catch his breath as his own Orpheus disappeared but not before long, he also went unconscious like the auburn-haired girl as he fell forward.

"Are you both okay?!" Yukari gasped and gave a worried look as she moved to check on the both of them, kneeling to check on Minako first and then rolled Minato over so he was facing up, she sighed in relief when she found out they were just sleeping. "Thanks goodness…They're just sleeping."

"No doubt they're exhausted. They deserve a long rest." Raising her hand while Akihiko still rested with his head over her shoulder, she contacted Ikutsuki, "Chairman? Are you still there? ...yes, I guess you saw all of that, didn't you? We can discuss later, please bring us some stretchers and call for a doctor. I'm certain they'll have injures that must be cared for right away. ...Thank you." Lowering her hand, she took a deep breath, exhausted. She knew she shouldn't complain though as the three asleep would no doubt felt the most exhausted that could last for days.

"Mitsuru-sempai?" Yukari called out to her while she sat in between Minako and Minato.

"Yes?" Mitsuru turned her glanced to the brown-haired girl.

"What had happened to Akihiko-sempai?" Yukari continued to said as she noticed her Sempai glance on her.

Casting her eyes down on Akihiko, she shook her head after a moment of silence. "I don't know, Takeba. Too many things happened tonight that we were unprepared for but I promise you, we will find out what or who is responsible for this."

* * *

Catching their breath, Yu and Yosuke had finally left the house before she was buried alive. "It looked like there is no exit around this area…what should we do now?" The brown-haired guy turned to his friend beside him for an answered but he doubt his friend would got any.

"Maybe the first place we land…" Yu answered without knowing why he thought there would be an exit there for a second.

"What place was your first place?" Yu asked, he was not very sure that they had seen the same placed.

"Television studio." Yu simply answered.

"The place with human-shape drawing on the ground?" Yosuke asked and Yu just nodded to answer before they decided to go back there to see if they could found the exit or someone there.

Walking back to the first place they had land, they didn't meet with any danger to their relief, looking around the empty space they don't found anything like an exit except different road and 3 small TV on top of each other.

"Will we go back if we touch the TV screen?" Yu asked his thought aloud as he reached out a hand to the screen.

"How can this be…" Yosuke said before he stopped with his eyes wide open in shock when he saw his friend hand was being pulled into the TV screen. "It really can!?" His friend being pulled inside the small screen as he quickly snapped out of his shocked and touch the TV screen before he was sucked in.

* * *

**Finally done! I finished it in midnight again so I can't check on the spelling or grammar mistake as I want to update it as fast as I can. The first action part of P3/P3P plot will end it here, I hope I won't to lousy until you all can't read. Anyway, I'm sorry I could add new P4 female persona-user in this chapter but I will try to put it in next chapter which would had a lot of P4 character screen than before. See ya next time then!**


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Channel

**This was the new chapter, hope everyone like it! This chapter will had more on the two P4 character like I had said. I do not own anything related to Persona.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Midnight Channel**

**10****th**** April 2009 Friday**

The next day when Yu waked up and realize he had been sleeping on the floor right in front of the TV, he felt tired but he still got up and quickly prepared himself, taking the breakfast Nanako had helped him packed and left the house in a hurried as he was going to be late or don't had enough time to eat his breakfast.

Reaching the class Yu saw his brown-haired was already there, he just walked over toward his seat in front of his friend. "Morning, Yu." Yosuke greeted as he was relief to saw him since when he realize he had reached home, It was this morning lying on the floor in front of the TV.

"Morning." He greet as he put his bag down and his plastic bag on the table, ready to eat his breakfast.

"You still haven't eaten breakfast yet?" Yosuke asked as he saw his friend start eating in class.

"I wake up late." Yu answered as he still eating the simple breakfast.

"Yesterday was rough…By the way, did you heard that Akihiko-sempai had been hospitalize?" Yosuke had been worried about Akihiko-sempai so he had tried to ask around when he came to school and accident heard it from the student council president telling some of Akihiko fangirls.

"No, how was he?" Yu replied, his lunchbox already half finished, didn't knew why she felt tired and hungry that's why he eat in a fast peace and not to mention, the class is going to started soon.

"Not sure." Yosuke answered with a sighed, he was going to asked those fangirls but they also don't know as the student council president never told them about it and he don't really dare to asked the student council president because she seemed to be hard to get along especially when he was not in a very good grade.

"Yamagishi, lend me your English textbook." At a corner a few girls are crowding around a certain short teal-green haired girl.

"I…" The teal-green haired girl seemed nervous.

"Just lend me." The same girl said again before another girl took the teal-green haired girl bag and looked through it to found the thing they want, the English textbook before the book was hand to her hand. "Thanks." The girl walked off with the book as the others girl follows behind her toward their own sit.

"Here they go again…Yamagishi always got bullied like that but she don't even speak up for herself, even if I want to help out it won't lasted for long before she is being bullied again." Yosuke stared at the girl being bullied and said with a sigh.

"We are going to started class." Their teacher Mooroka Kinshiro, aka King Maron came into class, he noticed right away someone was eating in class. "You there stop eating in class!" He called out as he pointed at the silver-haired boy.

Yu was startled a bit, his peace on eating increase before he quickly clean it up and put it away before the class started. The class end in a blinked of eyes, well for Yu that was since he was already asleep a few minutes after the first class started.

"Yu, wake up, today lesson had end." Yosuke stood beside Yu as he shook the silver-haired guy shoulder.

"End..." Yawning, Yu waked up and looked toward his friend, he still felt tired even if he had sleep for most of the times during class.

"You sure can sleep, are you that tired?" Yosuke lift his hand away and asked, he had been seeing his friend asleep for a while, he tried to wake him up during class but even if the teacher tried to waked him up, he would just went back to sleep right away.

"I'm going back home than." Yawning again, Yu nodded before picking his bag and got up from his seat.

"Wait." Yosuke stopped Yu by putting his hand onto the grey-haired guy shoulder. "We should go visit Akihiko-sempai since we don't know what had happened to him yesterday, the 2 transfer students and Takeba should know about it since they lived in the same dorm as Sempai."

Yu turned around and think for a second before nodding, he was also mind about what had happened yesterday, only a while won't dead. They two leave their class to go to the next class, just in time to see Yukari got up from her seat.

"Takeba, we had something to ask you, are you busy?" Walking in class 2-F toward the brown-haired girl with Yu, Yosuke asked carefully as the others male are sending dagger at them for talking to one of the school idol.

"I had to go to the hospital but you can ask." Yukari turned to the two boy coming toward her and replied.

"You are going to hospital too?" Yosuke raised an eyebrow as he really thought that this girl really knew something about Akihiko-sempai.

"Too?" Yukari asked back without answering the brown-haired question.

"We both are going to visit Akihiko-sempai so we are here to ask if you knew where he was." Yosuke replied with a nodded.

"…Why you want to visit Akihiko-sempai?" Yukari had a surprised looked, she didn't understand why these two in front of her would knew about Akihiko hospitalized or why they want to go visit their Sempai.

"Ehm…" Yosuke couldn't really replied, the thing happened yesterday was too strange for them, even telling her she might just thought we are crazy.

"A female student from our class asked us to visit Akihiko-sempai for her as she doesn't want to be other girl enemy." Yu answered for the both of them while Yosuke really want to point his mother figured up at the silver-haired quick thinking although the answered is still too forceful.

"Oh…" Yukari only half-believed in their answered but still left it at that. "I'm going to visit Akihiko-sempai too after visiting Minako-chan and Minato, why don't we go together than?"

"Okay…Wait, Minako-chan and Minato also are hospitalized?" Yosuke answered with a nodded than suddenly raised up his head in realized in Yukari's words.

"They are just exhausted by…overworking themselves." Yukari replied, she looked troubled by their question while thinking she should called Mitsuru beforehand. "Sorry, I'm going to make a called first before we go."

"Okay." Yosuke just answered.

Yukari gotten her phone out from her pocket and turned back on them to made a called. "I am going bring two students to visit the three of them…They are both friend of Minako-chan and Minato… Not sure…Okay, sempai." Yukari ended the called before turning to the two guys. "We can go now."

"Yuka-tan, where are you going with them?" Junpei suddenly appeared in behind the three as they are going to left the class.

"None of your business Junpei and don't anyhow spread rumors!" Yukari turned around and said, she really thought that if she told this loud boy, the three of them might have no times to rest or maybe Minako would be in danger of being attacked.

"That was mean, Yuka-tan…" Junpei frown a bit.

"Whatever you said..." Yukari shrugged her shoulder before turning off.

"We would be going too, maybe we could go somewhere else tomorrow or weekend." Yosuke said before followed Yukari out along with Yu.

They are now in Tatsumi Hospital, standing in front of the room as Yukari open the room door, inside was a one person hospital room, on the bed lay a silver-haired male.

"Is Akihiko-sempai alright?" Yosuke asked as he followed Yukari inside along with Yu.

"Nothing serious, he was just exhausted." Yukari simply replied, she seemed to be very careful with her words.

"That's good." Yosuke sighed in relief and Yu just nodded.

Starring on the two guy reaction, Yukari really think that they both don't just came visit the grey-haired sempai because of their classmate requested, they both seemed to be worried about something.

"We should let Sempai rest, I'm going to visit Minako-chan and Minato now, are you both coming with me?" Yukari asked.

"Alright, we both are worried about them too…" Yosuke replied the brown-haired girl before turning to Yu who had been very quiet. "Right, Yu?" Yu just answered him with a nodded.

"Let's go than." Yukari said as she turned around to leave the room, Yosuke followed right behind her as Yu was staring at the silver-haired sempai, thinking about the thing happened yesterday for a while before following behind the others.

After visiting both Minako and Minato who are both still unconscious, Yu and Yosuke leave the hospital to go to Paulownia Mall while Yukari went back to the dorm. Sitting opposite of each other in the Junes food court, they two ate their lunch as they talked about the thing happened yesterday. "It looked like Akihiko-sempai was fine but how did he got back?" Yosuke was the first one to asked question.

"He just disappeared." Yu simply answered what he saw yesterday, without knowing others would be confused or shocked by it.

"He disappeared?" Yosuke wide his eyes in shocked, he never had thought that their Sempai had disappeared yesterday, he just thought he had found somewhere out of that house.

"Yes." Yu just nodded.

"So it still doesn't know how he had left than." Yosuke said with a slight sigh, he felt that nothing would solve than he remembered something was also strange yesterday. "Yesterday, I was trying to call you back after the line was suddenly cut-off but the phone won't work, even the light and others electronic seemed to be unable to work."

"I know, I was going to tell you that but…" Yu nodded and said before Yosuke suddenly cut off his words.

"Ah, Konishi-sempai!" Gotten up from his seat when he saw a familiar girl not far away, he called out as he waved his hand crazily. "Sempai!"

"Oh, Hana-chan." Noticing someone called her, the wavy-light brown haired girl turned toward the two boys and said with a gentle voice.

"Hey, there!" Yosuke got in front of the girl as fast as he could.

"Hello." The girl greets with a soft voice.

"Uh…not feeling well?" Yosuke asked in worried as the girl in front of him seemed tired.

"Nuh-uh, I'm just a little tired." The girl replied before turning her glance toward the silver-haired guy. "You, there. You're one of the new transfer students?"

"Uh, yes." A bit startled for being called suddenly, Yu still nodded and replied.

"He doesn't have many friends, so…" The girl words made Yosuke black line as she continued. "Oh, he's a caring, nice guy but lets him know if he starts to bug you."

"No, I couldn't…" Yu replied as he looked up to the girl, he actually agreed to that girl words, in this few days he kept dragging him around but going out with him and the others felt not bad at all.

"That was a joke." The girl said with a smile.

"Sempai, it wasn't funny." Sweat dropped, Yosuke rubbed the back of his head and said before turning to the silver-haired guy. "Last times, we came she was on break so you never saw her, she is Konishi Saki, an upperclassman. Sempai, he is Narukami Yu." He turned back to his Sempai to introduce his friend.

"Well, I better get going. Later!" The girl said before walking off.

Suddenly remember something, Yosuke called out to the girl. "Uh, Sempai! About that one thing…"

"Oh, mm-hmm, sure, we can discuss it during my next break." The girl turned back as she continued to walk.

"Oh-yeah!" Yosuke exclaim energetically, he was in a really great mood right now.

Staring at the guy in a great mood, Yu really don't know what he is happy about at all. "Hanamura, I am going to check out the TV tonight again." He said as he got himself up from the seat.

"I will be too, there are still things unanswered…" Turning back to his friend, Yousuke saw the grey-haired guy ready to leave. "Are you going already?" Going toward their table, he saw the food Yu had ordered already empty. "You sure eat fast…" Yu didn't reply anything, he just gave a final nodded before walking off.

* * *

Looking out of the window in his dark room, Yu saw it was running outside before closing the curtain to take a glance on the clocked, it was just a few second before midnight. Like yesterday and the day before, when the clock struck twelve everything turned into an eerie green, the TV automatically opened.

"That's…" Staring at the TV which showed a girl walking in a street, it was a really familiar girl, the girl he had seen that afternoon at Junes food court.

It saw for a second before the screen when black, he was wondering what Yosuke was doing now as he saw that but he felt exhausted, making him unable to continued thinking so he just went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain room, a brown-haired girl saw the screen in the TV, Yukari quickly got out of the room toward the command room on the fourth floor. "Mitsuru-sempai, did you saw the TV?" She opened the door and asked right away.

"Takeba? What are you talking about?" The red-haired Sempai turned to the girl that suddenly coming to the command room.

"Just now when the dark hour begin, my room TV suddenly opened on its own, it show a girl walking in a street for just a second before the TV screen went black." Yukari got into the room as she replied.

After listening to the brown-haired girl words, Mitsuru and Ikutsuki turned to stared at each other in confused, they don't saw those image on the monitor screen at all.

"A TV automatically on during dark hour…We should look into this." Ikutsuki put a hand under his chin in thinking position, he seemed very interest about that.

"I agreed to chairman, we should look into this during the next dark hour." Mitsuru nodded in agreement before turning back to the brown-haired girl. "You should go back to rest."

"I can't really sleep…" Yukari replied, she manage to get to sleep yesterday because of tiredness but today she don't think she could sleep until the dark hour end, she still couldn't forgot the thing happen yesterday. "I will stay here too until the dark hour end if you both don't mind."

Mitsuru just nodded without saying anything as she turn back to the monitor screen which show the outside of the dorm, because of what had happened yesterday, she had put a camera that could be used during the dark hours on the rooftop too.

* * *

**11****th**** April 2009 Saturday**

The next day when the silver-haired boy reached his class, he saw his friend sitting on his own seat with a worried looked. "Did you saw the TV screen yesterday?" Yosuke looked up and asked in a worried tone, he had been troubled by the TV screen since yesterday.

"It was Konishi-sempai." Yu nodded and replied as he sat down on his seat.

"I had gone to her classes but she was not there yet, we should check on her during lunch break." Yosuke told the grey-haired male who just nodded before the class begins as the teacher walked in.

The school end really quickly than expected, when class end they immediately went to Konishi-sempai class to look for her but they couldn't found her or either her younger brother from others class either, the students in their class said both of them didn't came to school today before the both of them gone to Junes food court to see if anyone saw her but no result at all.

"So, Konishi-sempai had went mission…?" Sitting on the sit opposite of the silver-haired guy, Yosuke head down and said in worried.

"The screen yesterday…" Yu said as he had a feeling that the girl sempai had suddenly gone missing had to do with the TV screen shown yesterday.

"You are saying that she might be inside there like Akihiko-sempai?" Yosuke looked up at the grey-haired guy.

"Not sure." Yu replied.

"Let's go to find her then!" Yosuke gotten up in motived as there was still some clue and if she really in that places, no one knows what might have happened to her.

"Where are you going?" Sawing his friend ready to go, Yu asked.

"Going home, my parents won't be around until night so we could use my TV to go to that place." Yosuke turning back to replied before he continued to walk and Yu just followed behind.

Going into TV right away when they reached Yosuke's house, they end up in the same first place they had land like the day before. "You and your friend are here again huh…." A girl voiced cam right above them, gotten themselves up from the ground, they both saw a short dark-brown haired girl.

"You are…" Yu recognized the girl in front of them, she was the one giving him the glasses the day before in that house.

"Here." Pulling out other glasses from her bag, Marie gave it to the brown-haired guy.

"Glasses?" Yosuke asked in confused as he took the glasses from the girl in front of them before turning to his friend to saw him putting up the glasses he saw the day before. "You got that glasses of yours from this girl too?" The grey-haired male just answered with a nodded.

"Don't keep on coming here to disturb this placed." The short-haired girl said before turning around to walk away.

"Wait, did you saw a girl with wavy-light brown hair around here?" Yosuke immediately stopped the girl to ask.

"There." The girl stopped and point at one of the direction before she continued to walked off.

Staring at the girl disappeared from their side as she walked farther away, they looked at each other for a second with the same thought about that girl being mysterious before they walked toward that direction.

Yosuke put on the orange colour glasses as they walk. "Wow! I can see so much better." Turning around, he saw the thing became way clearer than before as they reach a familiar street, the same street they saw in the TV. "Dude, doesn't this look like the shopping district near Konishi-sempai house?" No one answered his question as the grey-haired guy continued to walk so he hurried follow him.

"How many times must I tell you, Saki!" A male voice suddenly come out of nowhere, he sound really angry.

"Do you hear something?" Hearing that voice, Yu stopped and looked around to locate it.

"Uh…" Yosuke looked around to see if he could heard the sound as he don't heard it just now.

"Where's your pride as the oldest daughter of behind Konishi Liquors?!" The same male voice rung again, he sounded still as angry as before.

"Huh? Is that konishi-sempai dad's voice?" Yosuke stopped looking around as he heard that sound before a house caught his attention. "That's Konishi's house. Why can I hear his voice?" He said before rushing off.

"Hanamura!" Yu called out as he hurried behind the brown-haired guy.

"How dare you get a frickin' part-time job at Junes?!" Rushing to the house not far away, Yosuke slammed the door opened as the sound continued to rug around.

"Hey, is someone here?!" Calling out, Yosuke looked around the house shop before he a stepping sound onto something could be heard, making him looked down with Yu to saw a familiar movie ticket. "I gave her that…"

"I could never tell him." A soft female voice could be heard this time.

"Uh, Konishi-sempai?!" Raising his head up as he called out, Yosuke started to looked around. "Sempai! Sempai! Where are you, Sempai?!"

"I feel Hana-chan a pain in ass." Konishi's voice rung again, this time her tone a bit dark.

"Uh?" Yosuke couldn't believe what he had heard.

"I was only nice to him because his dad is the managers of Junes. It's annoying how he'd take it the wrong way and get all worked up." Konishi's voice continued.

"I'm annoying?" Yosuke felt hurts at his sempai words.

"I don't care about Junes! Same for my shop and my parents! I wish everyone'd just die!" Konishi's voice had become louder and louder.

"You're lying!" Yosuke exclaimed as he dropped down on the floor, covering his head with both his hand in disbelieved. "That's a lie. It's a lie! Sempai would never say that!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Someone laughing crazily could be heard from not far away in front of them, the both of them turned toward that direction.

"How sad…" Someone walked out in the darkness. "Poor boy! But you are the one who really thinks everything's friggin' annoying." A male with the same face as Yosuke could be seen, different from Yosuke, the one walking out had a pair of yellow glowing eyes. "Right, 'me'?"

"There's two of him…" Yu said while being a bit shocked of seeing another Yosuke.

"Uh." Gotten himself up from the floor, he asked. "Who are you?"

"I am you." The other Yosuke replied."

"Uh, Y…You're me?" Yosuke are more shocked than before.

"You can't hide things from me. So you came cause of Konishi, eh? Nice try! You only came for some fun, didn't you? After all, you're sick of living in the boonies." The other Yosuke speak in a more evil tone.

"Uh! No, that's not true…" Yosuke was a bit trouble by the looked-alike words.

"You were even hoping you'd get lucky and become a hero. The missing Sempai was just the excuse you needed." The others Yosuke continued.

"Who the hell are you? What're you saying?!" Yosuke felt more troubled by those words.

"I am a shadow…the true self. I am your shadow." The others Yosuke replied.

"Cut the crap!" Yosuke became agitated, he don't want to believe the looked-alike words. "I don't know you!"

"Ha, ha…" The other Yosuke laughed crazily as a dark-red aura started to surround him. "Here it comes! I feel my power raising!"

"You're not me!" Yosuke shouted.

"Ha,ha, ha…Yeah, you're right! I'm my own self now!" Still laughing crazily, the other Yosuke whole body covered by darkness before changing himself into something else as the surrounding fold down liked a paper. "I wasn't you!" The place turned into a stadium-liked place with TV hanging above, the monsters swing his arm toward Yosuke as the boy just stared blanking in front.

Quickly push Yosuke down from behind before the guy got hit, he raise out a hand as a blue glowing card appeared above his hand. "Persona!" Closing his palm, a glass shattering sound could be heard before his persona appeared in front of him. Darting forward before the shadow could attacked, Izanagi jumped back and dodged the attacked coming toward it as Yu got himself up from Yosuke. "Are you okay, Hanamura?"

"No…That's no way that jerk could be me." Yosuke got himself up on his knee, he didn't listen to his friend words at all, he just can't accept that looked-alike is him.

"You put up that stupid friendly act caused you're afraid of being alone. You can't handle the solitude of being alone." The shadow swinging both it long arm before moving away when Yu's persona got in front of the two and swing it weapon on the shadow.

"No!" Yosuke shout again and looked down as Yu's persona jumped off from their side. "That isn't me! I don't know him!" Gotten himself up, he ran forward without thinking, he just wanted to run away from here.

Yosuke stopped when the shadow suddenly came in front of him, raising it arm to slap him away, backward right onto Yu who are following behind, trying to stop him. Izanagi got back to it master side, as it stood in front of the two before raising it weapon to slashed forward, toward the shadow but was easily dodge it before grabbing onto Izanagi and jumped off then throw Izanagi away, slamming onto the ground.

Gotten himself up from the ground, Yu saw black-mist started to gathered around them as the shadow stayed high up on the TV screen like a spider, keep on talking. "I know everything! I know how lame you really are!" The TV screen around show two girls talking as it continued to speak, the screen all about Konishi said Yosuke behind his back with the others girl. "You knew you were getting on people's nerves, but you still acted all goody-goody to help boost your ego!"

"Stop it!" Covering his head with both his hand, Yosuke shake his head, he really want that shadows to stopped, he really don't want to listen to it.

The shadow jump off from the TV screen toward the two, Izanagi got in front of both of them before the shadow land, stopped the shadow with both it hand before hardly pushed the shadow above it away. "You asked her out causes you're sick of country life." Gotten onto it foot, the shadow swing it hand forward, Izanagi jumped away to dodge it as the shadow continued to talked. "You just want some entertainment!" Continue to swing it arm toward Yu's persona, Izanagi was still high in the air as it dodged the continued attacked and dodged forward.

"No! You are wrong!" Yosuke continued to shout.

"Izanagi!" Can't really continue to watched, Yu called out as he automatically raised it fist tighten and punch forward, his persona also did the same thing.

"That's hurt!" Yosuke was suddenly being punched to his face, dropping to the ground because of the strength as he held onto his painful face in pain.

"Oops, wrong guy." After what he had did as he stared at his fist, Yu than realized what he had did.

"Say what?!" Looking up at the grey-haired guy, Yosuke black line and sweat dropped.

"Don't you like Sempai?" Yu suddenly asked before Yosuke could continue.

"Yeah, I truly loved her." Yosuke a bit shocked at the sudden question but still nodded and replied.

"Then isn't that good enough?" Yu said as he walked toward the brown-haired guy and reached out a hand.

Staring at the silver-haired male, Yosuke felt his heard lighten up by his friend words, he was disturbed by the shadows and lost track of what it's the most important, his feeling toward his Sempai. "Yeah…You're right." Yosuke had a slight smile as he reached out a hand. "Deep down I knew that, but it's so lame that I couldn't accept it." Moving his hand away from his friend hand, he took out the movie tickets in his pockets. "But my feeling for Sempai was real." He turned his glanced toward the shadow which are still fighting. "So that's a part of me, eh?" Yosuke started to walked toward to the shadow. "It's part of what makes me who I am." Yosuke walked toward the shadow as it suddenly stopped it movement.

"Yeah." Yu nodded.

"You're annoying! Friggin' annoying!" The shadow hiss as it swung it arm crazily, it seemed to be in pain.

"Izanagi, Zio!" Yu called out as his persona stopped swinging it weapon and raised it one hand in front, a bolt of lightning appeared above the shadow and struck right onto it, causing the shadow to blast into a dark mist before it turned back to 'Yosuke' when those dark mist dispersed as Izanagi disappeared in a blink of blue light.

Walking toward the other him lying on the floor, Yosuke squat down and put his hand on the others Yosuke shoulder, causing the other him to look up at him. "You are me…and I am you." The other him let out a soft smile before it disappeared into a blue light, reappeared right above in a huge human-shaped figure and then turned into a blue card, floating right down on Yosuke. "Is this…" Yosuke reached out a hand as the card float right above it palm before disappeared into him.

"…Persona." Yu walked toward his friend and continued Yosuke words for him.

"Yu, you were a real help." Gotten up from the ground, Yosuke turned to the grey-haired friend of him. "Thanks, men." He really grateful to his friend, helping him accept who he truly was even through it was lame.

Yu returned with a soft smile on his face before they returned to their starting place and got themselves out of the places as they realized the sun already set.

* * *

**12****th**** April 2009 Sunday**

The next day TV News report someone found Konishi Saki in the middle of the street unconscious and was bought to the hospital, she was not life danger but she waked up in a vegetative state. Sawing this report, Yukari quickly go to told Mitsuru that the girl she saw the night before was her as they started investigate more about it.

* * *

**Finally finished! Anyway, this was written because the P4 characters hardly come out in the previews 5 chapters but somehow this chapter end up with mostly Yu and Yosuke. I am sorry that I haven't put the P4 female persona user in my story yet but I need Yosuke to gotten his persona first and the reason for them to join the others. One last thing before I forgot, Yosuke won't stay sad over Konishi forever, guess who was his next love interest? Please continued to read to know and reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7: SEES

**This was the new chapter, hope everyone like it! I do not own anything related to persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: SEES**

In the Velvet Room, another guest came to visit and Igor greet with his usual manner. "It's so nice to see you again."

Snapping his eyes open at the sudden sound, Minato found a pair of bloodshot eyes glazing into his own. _That was not the first thing I want to see when I wake up…_

"…You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power'." Igor continued, disregarding that people didn't want to saw him when they just wake up. "I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called a Persona…It is a manifestation of your psyche…"

"But there were two of them…" Minato interrupted the old man. "Are you telling me that of all people, that girl…" He grimaced at the thought of being compared to that hyperactive, noisy annoyance.

"Ah, yes, my other frequenting guest…" A smile crept over Igor's face as he eyed the blue-eyed boy. "Not necessarily, hers was not the same as yours and you should be able to tell the different. Although it is interesting to see two Personas have such similar features, name and…roles." Igor chuckled for a second before continued. "Nevertheless, you can think of the Persona as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

"A mask?" Minato felt irritating to hear Igor spoke in short phrases, making him narrowing his eyes as he stepped to the front of the table facing Igor, keeping his hands in his pockets. "I'm guessing that you know what kind of hardships…but you won't tell me right?"

"I assure you, my well respected guest, that even I am at the edge of my seat to see what lays before you," Igor explained in his usual manner before returning to the main topic. "When you used your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your emotional ties with others." Igor noticed how that caught the boy's attention, Minato had given a slightly pained expression for a second. "The stronger the ties become, the more powerful your Persona's ability. Please remember that." Igor gave Minato a smile that sent shiver down his spine. "Now, then…"

Minato felt himself being pulled out of consciousness again as he stood there. "Wait! I'm not… "

"Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then..." He watched the blue haired boy with a blank look be thrown back through the door behind him, disappearing before the door shut again. "...Farewell."

Gloved hands coming together, entwining fingers, Igor stared at the spot where his guest had just been standing. "You two are certainly an interesting and…lively pair. Same goes to my other guest..." He turned his glanced toward the girl who walked toward him. "Right, Marie?"

"He does seem interesting." The short-dark brown haired girl replied with a nodded.

Turning his glanced back to the spot his guests had stood, he grimaced for the first time in a long time at his following thought. "Even I didn't foresee what you could accomplish; obtaining the most powerful arcana. However, be wary of your powers, my naïve guests. Preventing a catastrophe may set off another bigger one." His sombre demeanour changed yet again as an eager, crooked smile crossed his face.

* * *

**19****th**** April 2009 Sunday**

Seeing a white ceiling, it took a moment before Minato realized he was awake, his eyes were still adjusting to the light when he noticed a strange sound beside him. Turning his head, his blue eyes fell upon the back of a familiar figure, he let out a soft sigh while he grunted quietly, pushing himself up into a sitting position, shoulders resting against the wall behind him. _What the hell is she doing…?_

"Hey." Scowling, he called out to the auburn-haired girl.

"Ah!" Minako jumped a bit at hearing Minato voice, but she quickly spun around in her chair with a knife and plate in her hands. "You're awake!" She beamed at the blue-haired boy as she placed down the knife and plate on the table next to Minato bed.

Minato raised an eyebrow when he saw the rabbit apple on the plate. "…What are you doing here?" _It was enough to have a creepy old man invading my dreams but now, this annoyance was here right when I wake up._

"I'm checking up on you of course. I only woke up about an hour ago, the doctors had told me that I was just exhausted but I don't think I'd sleep for 10 days like that!" Minako let out a soft laugh before sitting back on the chair, picking up the knife and half peeled apple to continue peeling. "I heard you were in the same hospital too so I asked if I could come to see you but I heard you still unconscious and…you had bruises, a lot of bruises…" Her voice had gotten softer and softer as she speak as Minato do more things and got more injuries than her, she somehow felt a bit useless that she can't protected her friend even though this guy here is a jerk.

"I'm fine now right?" Sighing a bit, Minato could know what this annoyance was thinking just by looking at her face showing what she was thinking, just like an open book.

"Yeah! I'm really glad too!" Minako face brightened up momentarily as she nodded. "I'm also glad that we manage to defeat that monster that night…" She swallowed when the image from that night come rushing in her head again. "Anyway, if Orpheus didn't appeared, I won't be able to do it. I manage to work well with it although I don't know what was it yet I understood it. Was that the same with you and your Orpheus?"

"Yeah, it was as if we formed a bond the moment he appeared, but...it was a familiar one." The blue-haired male smirked as he dropped his eyes from hers and looked to his toward the windows on his left. "If it wasn't for them...we really wouldn't have made it out alive."

"Yeah, we really have a lot to thank them for…" Minako completely agreed to the blue-haired boy word. "But it's over now right? I'm sure or Sempais will explain to us what happened and there's no way that things could get any worse than that night!"

"Optimistic girl..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Minato, turned over." Minako putted the peeled apple and knife down before picking up a slice of rabbit apple with her finger.

"...what?" Minato turned back to the auburn-haired girl to found a slice of rabbit apple not far away in front of him.

"It's a job well done present! Take a bite!" Minako waved the cute rabbit apple she was holding a little and she urged him on as she leaned over the edge of the bed.

"No." Minato refused without hesitation as he turned his head away.

"What! Why not?! I've been peeling apples for a while now and you need to regain your strength anyway!" Minako complained as she leaned closer to push it on the boy mouth but end it poking onto his face. "Now, just say 'ahh'."

"…" Minato scowled as he turned his glanced at the auburn-haired girl, he raised his hand to take the slice apple from her but she quickly drew her hand back when he tried. Growling a bit, he shifted his eyes to the side. "I'm not a child, I can feed myself."

"Not fun at all!" Letting out an annoyed sound, Minako prodded the slice at his cheek when he turned away, clearly determined. "No guy would turn down a girl offering to feed him…You're a weird one, aren't you? You shouldn't be so cold to someone who's being so nice to you, you know."

"I never asked for you to be nice to me." Minato retorted, ignoring her prods. _Calling me the weird one when you are the one…_

Narrowing her eyes, Minako sighed at the boy who had kept on rejected her, she had noticed he had always trying to kept his distance from her and she already knew that he referred to her as 'that annoyance' to others. _He's always like this, had he ever called me by my name?_

Noticing the annoyance beside him stopped her action and her talk, Minato took a glanced at the auburn-haired girl to saw her had a dismay and sad look. "Just one…" Sighing, he really thinks that the annoying Minako was better than the downcast Minako now.

Blinking, Minako looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes. "Really?" She asked as she was not really sure about it since the blue-haired guy don't seemed to want to get himself involved in her at all, so she must be just hearing things. _He seem to get along well with others, why only me though?_

"…Yeah, right." Looking at the girl become more depressed, Minato said before turning his glance away again, he really don't knew how to deal with this girl, she was more troublesome than he had thought.

Blinking again, the auburn-haired girl let a small smile grace her lips. _Maybe he is not that cold after all… _"Eat it up than." Minako raised her finger with the apple up to Minato again.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Sighing again, he said in annoyed before he begrudgingly leaned forward to take a bite.

The door to Minato's room suddenly opened as the blue-haired guy was biting the apple half off, his blue eyes looked toward the doorway to found brown eyes looking back at him, causing him to jerked back in an instant as he took away the other half apple from the auburn-haired girl and throw it to his mouth when Minako attention was on the doorway.

"Oh? Did I disturb something?" Yukari teased as she closed the door behind her before walking over to them.

Minako took a moment before realizing what Yukari had seen could be easily mistaken by the others. "Yukari-chan! We…um...I just feed him the apple I had peeled as a job well done present that's all!" Bringing her hands back into her lap, her cheeks reddened slightly while she sat back a little in her chair.

"You feed him, huh?" Yukari grinned as she looked from her stuttering friend to the one on bed. "I didn't know you two were already that close."

"We are not closed at all!" Minako almost scream before she became depressed again. "Although I want to be friendlier with him…" Her voice had become softer and softer.

"Anyway..." Looking at the auburn-haired girl, Yukari's eyes had lost their playful look as she did what she came to Minato's room for. "Since the both of you are here, I want to say I'm sorry." She gave a slight bow.

"...for what?" Turning his glanced from the depressed girl beside him, he watched the brown-haired girl bow.

"For everything…" Yukari stood up straight again, exchanging looks with the two of them. "The power you two used...we call them 'Personas.' And those creatures you defeated are Shadows – our enemy. We'll explain everything later but... Even though I knew, I kept it from the two of you. Not only that I...I read about you two beforehand and I'm...kind of like you two."

Tilting her head, Minako looked a bit concerned. "What do you mean?"

"My dad...died in an accident when I was little, and my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms," Yukari looked uncomfortable speaking about her situation but she still continued. "You two are both alone too, right? It didn't seem fair that I already knew about your pasts, so I wanted you to know mine." Pausing, the light brown haired girl took a deep breath before continuing, "It was back in '99. There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened… He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group, so I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to the two of you. Of course, I panicked and wasn't much helped... It was my first time fighting them too. If I wasn't such a coward, you both don't have to go through all this..."

"It's not your fault." The blue-haired boy was the first one to replied, he still a rather painful to think about his parents even though he thought he had put the past behind him.

"Don't worry. I was scared too." Nodding, Minako tried reassuring her friend, she could understand her friend feeling as losing one's parents was never something to forget but she always told herself that she needed to move forward, otherwise she would have been engulfed by her misery long ago.

"...really? But still..." Yukari took a moment to recollect herself before nodding, smiling at the two of them with a tilt of her head. "Thanks for listening, you two. I've wanted to share that story with someone that could understand for a long time now." Giving a small bow again, the two could tell that she really did look like a small burden was a lifted from her shoulders. "Anyways, I should get going. I'll let the others know that the both of you have wake up…Bye." With that, she gave a wave before leaving the room.

The room right away become silent before the auburn-haired girl broke the silent. "Oh, ya!" Minako suddenly remember something she heard from Yosuke at the hallway on her way to Minato's room. "Yosuke would be moving to our dorm today, it seemed that Yu also but I heard his younger cousin was depressed by it so Mitsuru-sempai allowed her to visit whenever she want to. The dorm will be livelier for sure!" She beamed brightly.

"Yeah right…" Minato said with gritted teeth at the auburn-haired reaction as he knew the dorm would be much noisier than before so would the annoyance. "Go back to your room already."

"You are kicking me out already?" Minako intensely stared at the blue-haired boy, she really felt that this boy really get in my nerves sometime and this was those sometime, he always too distance to her liking.

"Just go back to your room." He sighed before taking another look at what the auburn-haired girl was wearing. "Why're you in your school uniform anyways?

"Oh!" The auburn haired girl looked down at herself before giving a nervous laugh. "Well….what I was wearing was a little bit too…revealing, I only found my school uniform so I changed into it."

"You shouldn't worry about things like that when there's nothing interesting to look at." Minato replied.

"You are really a jerk!" Minako blast out loudly, grabbing onto the plate and throw it toward the blue-haired guy before gotten up from her sit and left the room.

"…" Minato stayed silent as he looked at his bed and cloth, littered with rabbit apples. _How many damn apples did she peel!?_

* * *

When the both of them release from the hospital that night, Minako don't said a word to Minato as they both sit on the lounge doing their own thing, reading book and listening to his MP3 song, this cause the others three in the lounge to wondered what had happened to both of them.

The front door opened as a loud, energetic voices came in with footstep. "We are here!" Yu and Yosuke both walk into the dorm with their luggage.

"Welcome to Iwatodai dorm." Mitsuru got up from the sofa as she greeted the two newcomers.

"Thanks for having us here." Yu replied politely with a slight bow before closing the door behind him.

"Yu, Yosuke, good to see you here!" Minako beamed as she saw her two friends from the others class, walking into the dorm with their luggage.

"Are you both alright to be out from the hospital?" Yosuke spots the auburn-haired girl and asked as he stopped not for away with Yu.

"I'm fine now!" Minako replied energetically before glancing at the blue-haired guy who just ignoring everything as he listen to his music. "This jerk is fine too." Turning back to the two, she said with gritted teeth as she pointed at Minato.

"…Did something happen to both of you?" Feeling a strange atmosphere around those two Arisatos, Yosuke opened his mouth to ask.

"Nothing!" Minako replied in an instant.

"Well if you said that…" Yosuke didn't believe what the girl had said so he turned his glanced to the brown-haired girl who might know the answered.

"Don't look at me." Yukari shrugged, she clearly didn't know what had happened between them.

"You both should already know the others three…" Mitsuru open her mouth to bring the two newcomers attention back to her. "I know everyone had things to ask but we should rest for today, we will talk about it tomorrow."

"Alright then." Minako had gotten herself out of the sofa as her glanced turned back to the two. "We can go to the school together tomorrow, goodnight then." She waved her hand as she walked toward the staircase.

"I will be going back to my room too." Minato got up right when the auburn-haired had leave, giving a nodded to the others, he left to the staircase.

"Something is really wrong between them…" Yosuke said as his glanced was on the staircase, Yu beside him nodded in agreement before they were leading to their room on the second floor by Akihiko.

* * *

**20****th**** April 2009 Monday**

Walking toward the school with the three boys, Minako could heard the others murmuring behind her back but she was not in the mood to cared. "…You two still fighting or something?" Yosuke asked the auburn-haired girl beside him, he had noticed the girl still ignoring the blue-haired guy.

"Not really…" Minako replied before taking a quick glanced to that blue-haired guy behind them before turning back to Yosuke. "Just can't seem to get along with him, he always said nasty thing about me…Anyway, he always seem to want to…distanced from me and I really don't know why."

"Well…" Yosuke tried to cheer the downcast girl beside him. "Maybe a bit different from your situation, Yu also seemed distance to others as he hardly talk if you don't take the initiative to talk to him so it was a bit hard to stay communicated but he had helped me before when I was in trouble, I think Minato had helped you too right?"

"…Maybe got." Minako really don't know if that's count but if the jerk don't clean up some of the small shadow that night, they might had caught her before she could go to took her naginata.

"Mornin'!" Yukari was standing in the school entrance waiting for the four as she waved her hand at them.

"Morning, Yukari-chan!" Minako mood change when she saw her female friend as she greeted back cheerfully.

"Morning, Takeba." Yosuke greeted, the two at the back just gave a nodded.

"By the way, Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to the four of you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget." Yukari said before walking off first because she had something to do in the archery club before going to class.

* * *

The day went by really quickly, Minako was talking notes and giving Junpei answered as always when he was called while Minato just slept through class like always. Their way back to the dorm was a completed silent as Yu and Yosuke had gone back to the dorm on their own and Yukari had left earlier for some archery staff before going back.

"How long are you going to stay silent?" Minato was the first one to spoke up as he felt a bit troubled by the quiet girl, it just made him felt that he had done something wrong, it is much more annoying than being annoyed by the loud girl.

"Well, wasn't someone who said that I was an annoyance so I tried to be less annoying by being quiet." Minako answered in a flat tone.

Raising an eyebrow, Minato believed that the girl clearly still pouting about everything he had done. "Do what you want." An irked sighed escaped his lips as he put his earphones on, he decided to just leave the girl alone.

* * *

After signing in, the two students ascended to the fourth floor separately, going into the room one after the other, Minako sat down next to Yukari on the sofa as Minato took a seat near the opposite corner of her which was beside Yosuke.

"Glad to have you two joins us tonight too." Ikutsuku greeted before giving them both a smile from his armchair. "I'm glad that you're both okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened." He turned his glanced toward the others. "The reason I asked you two and the two newcomers here is because I needed to talk with the four of you."

Both Minako and Minato felt that they already knew what these meeting was about and the strange things are, every time they saw this man, they were saw an evil version of him for a second.

"Oh, before that," Ikutsuki motioned to the silver haired student who sat near Mitsuru. "He is Sanada Akihiko, I believe you've already know him but this is a more appropriate greeting, isn't it?"

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko smirked with a confident smile, looking much healthier than he had been that night.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this..." Before either of them gave a greeting in return, Ikutsuki started speaking again. "Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"Yeah." Minako and Minato let a word slip from their mouth in sync before they realized they had uttered it, all eyes were now on them as the two stared at each other.

"Ehm…I meant…no one will believe it right?" Minako quickly continued in panicked, she really didn't knew why those words suddenly slip out of her mouth.

"…That's kind of a crazy thing to say, you know?" Minato continued after Minako as he made eyes contract with Ikutsuki but he could help to turn his glanced away as an anger feeling slowly swelling up within him.

Ikutsuki turned his glanced toward the two newcomers for an answered. "What about the two of you?"

"There are already strange TV screen shown during midnight, I won't be surprised if there are more than 24 hours a day." Yosuke replied as Yu nodded in agreement to his friend words.

"Strange TV screen shown during midnight?" Minako asked out loud her thought, everyone turned their glanced at him. "…Sorry, please continue…"

Mitsuru exchanged looks with Ikutsuki before nodding. "Well, do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the signs..." Mitsuru start to speak before turning his glanced from the two at the corner to the two sitting beside each other opposite of her. "I'm sure you two must have noticed it."

"Are you talking about the sudden electronic device failure during midnight?" Yosuke was the one who said.

"That's right." Mitsuru nodded before she turned her glanced to look at the others as she continued. "Nothing was working... There were coffins everywhere... "

"Coffins everywhere!?" Yosuke almost scream, everyone turned their glanced on him.

"I don't notice it…" Yu on the others hand said more calmly than his friend.

"Anyway, didn't it feel like you were in a different time...? That's the Dark Hour - a time period hidden between one day and the next." Mitsuru continued, she was not bothered by their reaction.

"Hidden?" Minako take a quick glanced at the blue haired boy before asking out curiously.

"It occurs each night, as the clock strikes twelve. It'll happen tonight and every night to come." Ikutsuki explained as his glance on the auburn-haired girl.

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting." Akihiko explained while moving a gloved hand over the Band-Aid above his left eye and across his cheek. "…You saw those creatures. We call them 'Shadows'. They only appear during Dark Hour and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them…Sounds exciting huh?" He had an excited smile on face.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called out, she had a strict looked on her. "Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" She almost shouted, it's very clearly that she was worried about Akihiko.

"Anyway…" Akihiko quickly change to topic, he seemed to be a bit of Mitsuru as he turned to Yu and Yosuke. "It's because of you two that I was able to regain my consciousness."

"We just accidentally found you there, Sempai." Yosuke said before turning to his friend beside him. "Right, Yu?" Yu just nodded in agreement.

"A TV screen during the Dark Hour…" Ikutsuki seemed interested about that but didn't know why, it gave both Minako and Minato a bad feeling. "We should just call it Midnight Channel to be short."

"Yukari, do you know what they are talking about?" Clearly confused by the Midnight Channel thing, Minako turned to ask the brown-haired girl sitting beside her.

"Oh…" Yukari turned to Minako then to Minato before speaking. "You two don't know since you both are in the hospital…"

"Anyways, long story short..." Ikutsuki cut in, loudly enough to caught everyone attention. "We're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad – SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club, but in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader, and I'm the club advisor."

"SEES huh…" Minako whispered the group name under her breath, the name sound familiar to her, like she had heard it somewhere before but she clearly didn't remember hearing anything about it, the strangest part was that the feeling she had now after hearing the group name. _What with this happiness and sadness I had feel now…?_

Mitsuru reached down to grab a case and put it on the table in the middle of them all. "A shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becoming a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them. Few are able to function during the Dark Hour; even fewer awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That power being...a Persona."

"The shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users, which means it's all up to you guys." Ikutsuki continued for Mitsuru.

"What he's trying to say is we want the two of you to join us." Mitsuru opened the case, revealing two silver guns on the opposite corner of the case. "We've already prepared these Evokers for you two." Those words are said toward Minako and Minato.

"Alright." Minako made no hesitation as she reached out and took the Evoker closest to her. "You can count on me! I'll do anything to help!"

"I have no objection on joining." Minato nodded as he reached out and took a hold of his own Evoker.

Yukari sighed in relief. "I was afraid you'd say no..." Yukari welcome them happily with a smile. "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you both so much, I'm really glad." Ikutsuki said with a smile but it just made both Minako and Minato uneasiness grow.

"We are teammate from now on." Yosuke smile while Yu just nodded.

"Yeah…" Not really listening, Minako just nodded before she realized what the brown-haired guy had said. "Wait, you and Yu had join too?"

"That's right but we don't get the Evoker." Yosuke replied and nodded.

"You don't?" Minako clearly thought that they need Evoker to summon the Persona so someone didn't get it made her curious about it.

"Well, we…kind of summon it differently." Yosuke answered with a nervous smile as he really don't know how to explained it to others.

"Oh, I almost forget…" Ikutsuki suddenly remember something and said. "About your room assignment…Why don't you two just stay here in your current rooms?" The other 3 old members of SEES just nodded, agreeing with the idea.

"_Thou art I…and I am thou…Thou hast established a new bond…" _In that instant, a voice rung in Minako, Minato and Yu as a single card with the Fool Arcana appeared in front of disappeared almost immediately but they could felt faint sensation of strength surged through them.

Blinking, Minako realized that everything was resuming normally as the other SEES members begin moving again except for the blue-haired guy and grey-haired guy, they both seemed to be thinking of something. _ The Fool Arcana…? Was that what that old man name Igor was talking about?_

Her thought didn't last long as she was still tired from the hospital stayed, she jumped to her feet despite being exhausted. "I'm going to head to bed now…" She gave a smile before waving at everyone. "Good night, everyone~!" Leaving for her bedroom, it didn't take long before she pushed herself into her room and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

**End of the chapter! Hope the mixing of P4 characters in P3/P3P plots was fine up until now. By the way, because of the large number of people, the number of room in the dorm were increase, there were be seven room each in the second floor and third floor. Anyway, the P4 female chaarcters won't show up until the next full moon events or after it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tartarus

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it! It's starting to get harder and harder to mix P3/P3P and P4 characters together in my story so I might not be able to update thrice a week like I had said before but I will tried my best to. I do not own anything related to Persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tartarus**

**21th April 2009 Tuesday**

Minako happily walked around with both her hand holding onto her bag in front of her as she glanced at those beautiful cherry blossom around, the blue-haired jerk was followed closely behind listening to his music while the grey-haired guy just quietly followed beside him, she honestly didn't know why she was walking to school with two untalkative guys but she tried to not let the quietness ruin such a beautiful days.

As they approached the entrance to the school courtyard, Yukari waved over them as the girls she was talking with walked into the school. "Morning!" She gave a smile that Minako returned. "By the way, thanks you both for joining yesterday. I was a bit uneasy about working with the boys and Sempai but with Minako-chan there, I'm sure is much better than being the only girl in the same grade as the others guy."

"Leave it to me!" Chirped the auburn-haired girl with determined paired of eyes. "We'll be an unstoppable team even without the Sempais!"

"We're in more danger when you're going to lead us blind rushing around." Scoffing, Minato walked past the two girls.

Minako immediately send dagger of glared at the blue-haired jerk back before turning her attention back to Yukari. "Don't listen to that jerk. We'll just leave him behind while defeating all the shadows together with the others!"

"Yeah, we can definitely do it if we're together!" Yukari gave a small laugh, enjoying her friend's enthusiasm.

Minako turned her glanced to the grey-haired guy who still have not walked away. "We were be working with you and Yosuke too so let's get to know each other more. I will be counting on you both too!" She smile brightly, wanting to become friendlier with Yu as he hardly talked just like Yosuke had told her so they both didn't talked to each other much.

"I will be counting on both of you too." Yu replied politely like always as a slight smile appeared on his face, he felt slightly happy to be with everyone even if he didn't show it.

Minako smile brightly again before frowning as she remembered something she was not been explained by others. "Anyway, about the TV…I mean Midnight Channel things, what exactly was that?"

"Oh, about that…" Yukari was about to explain it to Minako but stopped as there are other peoples around to talked about that. "I will tell you and Minato during break, why don't we all meet up at the rooftop?" She asked Minako before turning to the grey-haired guy.

"Alright." Yu nodded.

"Okay!" Minako nodded energetically as she smile brightly again, Minako one hand grabbed onto Yukari's arm and the other grabbed onto Yu's arm. "Let's go to class!" Energetically, drag both of them into the school. _Can't wait for the break! It will be fun with everyone around even if it was talking about the Midnight Channel things or that jerk will be there…_

"Minako-chan, you really are…" Yukari gave another small laugh as Yu just felt awkward being drag by a girl as they caught up to Minato and walked past him.

"Childish…" Shaking his head a little at Minako action, Minato muttered under his breath as he continued to walk toward the staircase with both his hand in the pocket.

* * *

Yukari yawned while she walked over to both of their desks, stretching her arms over her head. "I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there…"

"Me too…" Minako replied as she gave out a yawned too.

"You both are becoming more and more like Junpei." Minato replied as he stood up from his desk while looking down at his music player.

"Hey! Who's the one always sleeping in class? You are more like Junpei then we are." Minako narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired jerk while Yukari had a frightened expression for a second.

"I did sleep but don't complain about it." Minato turned his glanced to Yukari then back to the auburn-haired girl.

"…I bet you are complaining inside!" Minako narrowing her eyes more, she felt that the blue-haired guy was trying to provoke her.

"Yeah, I did but mostly about you being noisy." Seeing the auburn-haired counter back like usual, he gave out a slight smirk.

"Ugh!" Minako snapped and send dagger of glared to the jerk but calm down right away as this won't got her any good anyway. "Don't worried, I am too, about you being a jerk." Minako show a bright smile before seeing Minato raised an eyebrow. _One wins!_

"You two really…" Yukari sighed as she shook her head at those two bickering.

The door to their classroom opened and Mitsuru walked in, drawing their and the other students attention. "Can I have a minute?" Stopping in front of the three, she seemed impervious to the stares from her admirers in the classroom or their muttering. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you there." Without waiting for a response, she nodded and left as soon as she was done.

"That was fast…" Minako said before putting her books in her bag and stood up next to the other two.

Yukari gave an exasperated sighed as she gave a small shrug. "She's probably busy with things like Student Council unlike us."

"Whoa, Yuka-tan!" Out of nowhere, Junpei came over to them. "Do I sense some hostility?" It seemed like he had listening to them after Mitsuru appeared.

Looking over to the idiot with a cap, Yukari gave another small sigh. "Well, it's not like I don't like her…She's just…" It difficult for her to describe it so she was trying to grasp for the right words but stopped and shook her head before giving an annoyed look at Junpei. "Nevermind, let's go, Minako-chan." Minako only glanced at Junpei before nodding, following Yukari who was walking rather quickly out.

"Uh...did I say something wrong?" Junpei looked to Minato, giving a dumbfounded expression.

"Don't worry about it." Didn't want to explained it, Minato just gave a slight sighed before moving toward the door.

Minato got out of the room to be greeted by the brown-haired guy. "Yo, Minato!" Yosuke waved his hand as Yu behind him just nodded. "We are going to be team so let's get to know each other more."

Staring at the energetic brown-haired guy, he remained Minato of that auburn-haired girl. "…Whatever." Minato sighed before walking off.

"Wait, let's go back to the dorm together!" Yosuke stared at the guy walking off, he really felt sorry for the auburn-haired girl who wanted to get herself along with that guy, he was harder to approach then the grey-haired guy beside him now.

* * *

At the Iwatodai Strip Mall, Yukari finally spoke up after being rather silent for a while. "About earlier…It's not that I don't like her or anything, y'know?" She blinked before quickly adding. "Oh, I'm talking about Mitsuru-sempai…"

"It's okay, Yukari-chan. You don't have to explain yourself. Let's…talk about something else, okay?" Minako tried to change the subject, seeing as how the current topic was giving Yukari some troubles.

The brunette felt like she was thinking about this too much and she was being too defensive about this so she changed her focused to somewhere else. "Anyway, why's Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh!? Plus, he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment. You know, last year he..."

They continued to gossip all the way back to the dorm.

* * *

Minato opened the door to the command room on the fourth floor, seeing the Sempais and the girls are already there. Walking into the room, Yu and Yosuke followed behind him as he found a seat while nodding to his Sempais.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted.

"We were waiting for you." Akihiko gave a small nod as he smirked. "Now that we're all here, there's someone I want to introduce to you all."

"Huh?" Yukari was a bit surprised at the sudden news.

"Hey, hurry up." Akihiko looked over to the door and said in a louder voice.

The sound of something dragging along the floor could be heard before a strained voice came from behind the door. "Hold your horses... This is freakin' heavy!" A sighed followed those words before the door opened and a very familiar male walked in with a wide grin on his face.

"Wazzup?" Junpei chuckled.

"Junpei?! Why are YOU here?!" Widening her eyes, Yukari stood up in surprised.

The others recent additions to the team were hardly as surprised as the brunette, both Minako and Minato only had a feeling that they already know but how and why they know, both of them don't have any ideas.

"So it was Junpei…great!" Yosuke seemed happy about it as he got along quite well with the baseball cap guy.

"This is Iori Junpei from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Akihiko explained.

"He's staying HERE?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari couldn't keep her voice down.

"I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently..." Akihiko continued. "I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential?! For real?!" Yukari eyes widen more as she was both surprised and disbelieved.

Junpei cleared his throat. "Well, he found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but...man, that's embarrassing!" He found the nerve to give a wide grin again. "He said that's, ya know, completely normal...in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

"Well, I was okay though…for the most part." Minako replied honestly.

"Don't happen to me." Minato replied with a shrugged.

"Except for being confused, I could remember it." Yosuke replied before turning to the grey-haired guy. "What about you, Yu?"

"I don't have those symptoms." Yu replied normally liked he was not that confused about it, well he really doesn't, except the part where he suddenly got his hand onto the TV that is.

"Heeey, don't feel bad! It happens to all us Persona-users!" Junpei moved further into the room. "But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I'm glad I'm not the only one; it could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right?! Havin' me join?"

"Huh?" Yukari finally sat down again, looking away from the idiot. "Uh, y-yeah..."

"Anyways, glad to join the team! I heard that Akihiko-sempai was injured, so I bet you're relieved to hear you've got my manpower backing you up, right?" Junpei grin wider.

"Of course!" Yosuke got himself out of his seat as he put an armed around Junpei shoulder. "We could both just deal with all those shadows on our own!"

"Let's do our best!" Minako gave nervous laugh before nodding.

"You can count on me!" He threw up his thumb, pointing at himself as he gave a confident laugh.

"Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready..." Akihiko interrupted the flow of the conversation as Ikutsuki walked into the room.

The gentleman crossed his arms as he stood in front of them all. "Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention." He paused for a moment before continuing. "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had, but now that number has jumped to eight. Therefore, starting tonight at 12:00 A.M., I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Tartarus…? What's that?" Junpei raised a brow. "…Sound like toothpaste."

"It only appeared during the Dark Hour, you can think it as a Shadow nest. It's the perfect place for us to train…" Akihiko answered, smirking at the thought of it.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Mitsuru quickly cut in before Akihiko too excited about it.

"…Yeah, I know." Akihiko shot an annoyed glanced at Mitsuru.

"Relax, I've got your backs." Junpei still chuckled as he turned to the guy beside him. "Right?"

"Yeah!" Yosuke agreed energetically.

"I'm not so sure about it…" Staring at the two idiots in common, Yukari started to get worried and sweated dropped.

"Is alright, Yukari-chan." Feeling the girl beside her seemed worried, Minako patted Yukari shoulder with a smile which was returned.

"What about you, Mr, Chairman?" Mitsuru turned to Ikutsuki.

Ikutsuki cleared his throat and finished. "I'll stay here." Ikustuki answered before he shrugged. "As you know, I can't summon a Persona..."

Mitsuru nodded before remember something and turned to the silver-haired guy. "Akihiko, their weapons…"

"That's right." Akihiko nodded and got to a cornered to take a basket of weapon on the table.

"Whoa!" Junpei wide eyes at the different type of weapon in it. "Are they real?"

"Well, it was real…" Minako sweated dropped a little at seeing those dangerous weapons.

"Minako, Arisato, I suggest you both used the same weapon you had used before." Mitsuru turned to Minako and Minato to suggest before turning back to everyone. "Everyone will keep their chosen weapon from now on in case there are emergency situation."

Just like Mitsuru had suggested, both of the Arisatos took the weapon they had used before while the others three new members easily choose their weapon before leaving the dorm.

* * *

The group of eight reached the Gekkoukan High School front gate. "This is it? THIS is the place?" Junpei wide his eyes when they reached their destination. "Why HERE?"

"Just wait a few minutes…" Akihiko replied before midnight struck and the Dark Hour started.

Like usual, the world turned into the sickening green but what surprising the new members was the school building beginning to transform into something much larger. Growing into the sky, a glowing contorted tower was formed as it seemed to be reach for the moon.

"This is Tartarus – the labyrinth that reveals itself during Dark Hour." Mitsuru explained right after the tower had form.

"Tartarus…" Staring at the tower in front of them, Minako murmured under her breath as mix feeling started welling up in her heart.

On the other hand, Minato turned to the auburn-haired girl beside him for a second before turning his glanced back to the tower as image appeared in his head just an instant before it disappeared, it was too quick to let he grasped what that image was but somehow it cause him to had a slight headache.

"Labyrinth…?" Junpai looked as baffled before his expression changed to disbelief and shocked. "What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?" He almost shouted.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." Mitsuru answered solemnly.

"This is the 'nest' you were talking about!?" Yosuke finally asked in shocked and disbelieved, he actually was going to asked but Junpei started before him. "But, why here of all placed!?"

"Most importantly!" Junpei cut back into the conversation. "Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!?"

"…" Mitsuru was silent as her eyes glancing away from Junpei and Yosuke for a brief moment.

"…You don't know, either?" Junpei continued to question as he didn't gotten any answered from the red-haired Sempai.

"…No." Mitsuru answered, her voice sounded wistful.

"I'm sure it's complicated." Yukari interrupted.

"Well, maybe we'll find out." Akihiko chuckled as he started walking toward the entrance, motioning for the others to follow. "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it." His smile turned into smirk as he sounds all excited about it. "Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark hour…"

"Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm but you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru shut Akihiko in an instant with her cold tone.

"I know…You don't have to remind me." Sweat dropping, Akihiko stopped for a moment before continue to walked with a fast pace, trying to avoid the cold stares from Mitsuru as the others just following behind.

* * *

The first floor is vast and has a large stairs leading to a door with something like a clock around it as large pillars supported the building.

"Whoa…It's just as cool on the inside…" Junpei was somehow surprised at how normal it will looked in the inside.

"…It looked much better than the Midnight Channel place." Yosuke said as he looked around.

"But, it sure is creepy…" Yukari had an uneasy looked over her face.

"This is only the entrance, the labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru calmly explained like always.

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" By the looked he had, Akihiko seemed to think the others would be pleased to hear this.

"What!? By ourselves!?" Widen her eyes a little, Yukari show a worried expression.

"We're not asking you to go very far and I'll be feeding you information from here." Mitsuru said.

"It will be fine since there are six of you to look after each other's backs." Akihiko faced Yukari as he spoke in a reassuring voice before turning back to everyone. "Anyways, we'll also appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions when you're all inside."

"For real? One of us?" Junpei's eyes lit up as he in front of both of his Sempais. "Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!"

Staring for Junpei's enthusiasm for a second, Akihiko glanced around the others and eventually stopped his glanced on Minako and Minato standing beside each other. "Minato, Minako, both of you're in charge so keep an eye out for each other."

"Wha…? Two leaders? Why them!?" Junpei seemed unhappy about not being picked.

"Well, they HAVE fought them before…" Yukari stepped into the conversation after having a look around. "And if it wasn't for them, I'm not sure how things would have turned out that night…"

"There's also another reason they are being chosen." Akihiko looked at Junpei who don't accept it. "Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like they can?" Akihiko continued before he got an answered from Junpei. "Remember, these are Shadows we're talking about. Without your Persona, you're screwed."

"Yu also can summon it without any difficulties and so do I too." Yosuke stepped into the conversation.

"We have you two to in-charge in the Midnight Channel side if anything happened there…" Akihiko turned to Yosuke to replied, most of them already agreed but Junpei still seemed to be unhappy about it.

Sighing, Minako turned away and looked around, she really don't care who was the leader so even if it was that jerk, she would accept it. Glancing around, her red eyes stopped at the blue door at the corner of the lobby.

"All right, let's head inside. Are you two ready?" Akihiko turned his attention to the two leaders of the group to found them already walking toward the corner of the lobby. "Hey, what's the matter?" He called out to them but the two just stopped moving without turning back to answered.

"Door…" Yu muttered under his breath as he walked forward to Minako and Minato, leaving his classmate and friend staring at him in confused.

* * *

Opening her red eyes, Minako was surprised to found herself in the Velvet room. "Whoa! The key started glowing and then…I was here!? I…I didn't think like this also can come here!"

"You're always loud no matter where you are, aren't you?" The jerk usual rude voice could be heard from right beside.

_N-No way… _Minako turned her head to her right to find the blue-haired jerk standing there, causing her to point her finger at him in shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

Minato actually didn't realize that he had approached the door at the same time as the girl but he could already guess she was the others guest Igor had spoken of. "I'm a guest of this room, just like you. Don't you think you are bothering someone with that loud mouth of yours?"

"Sorry for being loud mouth!" Minako pouted as she crossed her arm before facing forward again, setting her eyes on the old man.

Had been patiently waiting for their bickering to over, Igor finally opened his mouth to spoke when the girl attention was on him. "...I've been waiting for you two. You're both quite lively together, aren't you?" Igor commented as he gave off his trademark smiles before his glanced turned to another guests of his. "Oh…Three at the same time…"

_Three? _Confused at the old man words, Minako almost jumped up when she heard a voice from behind.

"You both also are Igor guests…" A rather emotionless voice came from behind.

"Whoa!" Minako moved in front a bit as she turned her head back to saw a grey-haired guy standing there.

Narrowing his eyes at the auburn-haired girl reaction for a second, Minato turned his glanced back to the third guests. "You are also too?"

"Yes." Yu turned his glanced from Minako to Minato as he replied with a nodded.

"Since the three of you are here, I can talked in one go…" Igor voices caught back his guest attention as the three turned back to him at the same time. "The time has come for you three to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into…And the Channel during Dark Hour…How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions, which is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"The nature of our powers?" Minako asked out what the others two also wanted to know.

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero…It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed. Your power will grow accordingly as you grasp the different possibilities before you…Be sure to keep that in mind." Igor took a moment to make sure that their attentions were still at him. "My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord…Ah, before I forget...Even if you may not recall their names, they shall still heed your calling. After all, you three were the ones that had achieved such a feat…" Before they could question him about the meaning behind his words, he gave a wave of his hand as the door opened. "Until then... Farewell."

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Yukari's worried voices broke their trance.

"Yeah, what's up?" Junpei said next.

"The three of you are spacing off and won't even move..." Yosuke who had been trying to shake his friend back, left his hand off the grey-haired shoulder.

"Just like a zombie." Junpei finished up Yosuke words for him.

"…Zombie?" Yu question, he still not really sure what had happened, he just remembered walking after the two Arisatos toward the blue door and then the next thing, he was already in the Velvet Room with the two in front of him.

"That's what you pick to dwell on!?" Junpei honestly had no idea what had gone on between the three of them when they are just standing there, staring at nothing.

The three of them exchanged their glances for a second, it was clear that only they had saw the door in front of them. "Sorry…Just thinking about something…" Minako turned away her glanced to Yukari as she gave her an apologetic smile.

"…Anyways, let's go or else the Dark Hour will end before we even took a look inside." Yukari nodded and said before walking toward the Sempais, she actually still a bit worried about those three as that excused about thinking something was a bit forceful to her.

"Are you both ready?" Akihiko asked the two leaders as they regroup themselves right in front of the stairs.

"You betcha!" Minako answered energetically.

"Haha, that's the spirit." Akihiko chuckled.

"Excited, aren't you? But, you might just scare them off by being like this..." Minato turned to the very energetic girl next to him to comment before walking up the stairs.

"What do you mean by that!?" Minako chased after the blue-haired jerk as she exclaim.

"Thing will be interesting and lively with them being the leaders…" Yosuke stared at the two bickering leaders before turning to Yu beside him. "Don't you think?"

"Maybe…We should get going too." Yu replied Yosuke before walking up the stairs with Yosuke followed right behind.

"Are they cut out to be our leaders?" Junpei stared at the two bickering leaders, he still felt irritated for not being chosen.

"Stopped complaining already, let's go!" Sighing, Yukari pushed Junpei forward before he could complained again.

"Yuka-tan, don't pushed me!" Junpei complained as he almost fell forward because of the sudden pushing from behind but he managed to walk up the stairs with Yukari still pushing from behind.

The six of them went through the door as they all reached the top of the stairs, leaving only their Sempais in the lobby at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you think they'll be alright, Akihiko?" Mitsuru stared at the 6 new members going through the door before asking as she readied herself to provide assistance to the group.

"I'm confident in their ability, especially the two Arisatos." Akihiko took another glanced to the door as he replied Mitsuru.

"Strangely, I'm also confident with the two Arisato." Mitsuru paused a second wondering why she had such confident over those two, they had just met less than a month. Wondering, she got another question. "Akihiko, why did you decide to have them both be the leader? From the way they've been acting around each other, there will be problem to the group sooner or later."

"Well, it's difficult to say…" He answered with a chuckled as he was thinking about that question himself too. "Just that I had high confidence in both of them…so I couldn't really choose between them."

"Let's just hope they will be fine…" Mitsuru murmured under her breath as she finally connected to the group inside.

* * *

**Finally finished! I had a hard times trying not the copied dialogue from 'Last chance' since I'm somehow used to read it to think before writing every chapter…There might be still some copying from that fanfic but I will tried my best not to in the next chapter. Hope the author of 'Last chance' won't mind. Please reviewed and continued to readed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Incident

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it. I do not own anything related to persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Incident**

The six of them are now inside Tartarus, the place they're now in were surrounded by mostly green colours with checker pattern floor and red, presumably blood, will spatters here and there.

"So this is it, huh…?" Swinging his sword, Junpei commented as he looked at his surroundings.

"I hope I don't get lost…" Yukari tighten her gripped on her bow as she had a worried expression.

"This place is really better than the Midnight Channel places where the sky is red and block colours, worst is that it was the place we know but haunted version." Yosuke said as he looked around as Yukari shivered at the thought of being alone in a haunted placed.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru's rung out in their ears.

"Whoa!" Junpei jumped a bit along with Yukari and Yosuke before they recognized that voice. "Is that you, Sempai?" Junpei asked.

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out." Mitsuru replied.

"Wait…Ya mean, you can see inside?" Junpei asked again.

"It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative." Mitsuru replied again.

"That was better…" Yosuke let out a relief sighed before remembered something else and asked. "So, does that mean you are able to scan the Midnight Channel place too?"

"Not sure…" Mitsuru replied before taking a pause in her words as she was doing a quick scan of the floor they were on. "Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."

They voiced their understanding before they heard the communication link dropped. "Why is she always like that…?" Sighing, Yukari mumbling under her breathed before moving slowly with the group.

"Do you think what will come out?" Yosuke asked as he walked beside Yu. "Big mouth monsters…I mean shadow."

"Big mouth shadow?" Minako turned back to asked in curious.

"Look in front if you don't want to be the first one to get attack." Minato narrow his eyes at the girl beside him, they are leading so he really didn't understand why the girl beside him could still got her attention to somewhere else so easy.

"You are worried about me, aren't you?" Minako turned to the guy beside me as she smirked.

"You will just get in my way." Annoyed by the smirked of the girl, Minato said with gritted teeth.

"Sorry for getting in your way!" Narrowing her eyes at the jerk, Minako crossed her arm as she turned away with a pouted. _I should have guessed! There's no way this jerk can be nice!_

"You both can even argue in a place like this…" Sighing, Yukari shake her head a little as she muttered under her breath.

The communication link established itself before Mitsuru's voice ran through. "I detect shadow coming toward you from the front…What!?" She suddenly gave off a shocked tone.

"What's wrong, Mitsuru-sempai?" Yukari asked in worried.

"Be careful! The number of shadow has suddenly increases! Find the…access point if you…can't…" There was static on the other side before the communication link was completely cut off.

"Mitsuru-sempai!" Yukari called out in panicked at the sudden cutting off of communication link.

Minako also starting to get worried before she heard moving sounds coming from in front of them. "They are here!" Minako said loud enough to let everyone heard it as she tightened her gripped on her naginata and looked around.

Looking into the hallway ahead of them, Minato could hardly see shadow with a single masked coming toward them. _If there really are many shadows on our way, we won't be able to fight in a tight corner like this. We need to find a bigger place so we can move around easily._

Before Minato could spoke up, the auburn-haired girl spoke up before him. "The shadows seemed to be coming from the front, let's go to the left path, we got to find a bigger place for us to fight even if we can't find the access point!" Minako motioning the others to ran to the left side path not far away from them before turning to the other leaders but don't get any answered from him so she just chased after them with the male leaders behind.

"They are too closed, there will not be enough time for all of us to ran toward the left without being attack!" Yosuke said as he ran beside the grey-haired guy beside him, the both of them are running in front of the others.

"I will do it." Yu said as he turned around to make sure the others heard it before suddenly stopping when he reached the crossroad, he raise out his right hand as a blue card appeared floating on his palm. "Persona!" Closing his palm, a glass shattering could be heard before a tall human-figured appeared in front of it.

Yu's persona darted forward a little and raised it weapon to slash the front row shadows as Yukari and Junpei who are both running right behind Yu and Yosuke managed to keep running toward the left without clashing onto the two in front of them.

"I will help out too!" Yosuke said as he was going to raise his arm but stopped by the person behind.

"There are too many, we should go first." Minato said as his hand was holding onto the brown-haired guy right arm, he had seen everything so he knew what the guy is going to do.

"You too!" Minako told the grey-haired guy as she was answered by a nodded from the guy before continued running toward the left followed.

"Izanagi! Zio!" Yu raised his right arm forward followed by his persona, a bolt of lightning struck the front shadow and made it blast before Yu followed behind the leaders with Yosuke as his persona swing his weapon for the last time before it disappeared.

"That was…cool!" Junpei said with a laugh, he looked like he was having fun but the small shaking in his voice told the other way.

"We are not here to have fun, Junpei!" Yukari said with an annoyed tone from not far behind Junpei.

"Yeah, I know…" Junpei shrugged before exclaim in surprised. "What?!"

"What's wrong?" Minako asked as she notice the reason of Junpei surprised, they are getting into a crossroad again and had shadows coming from the front road as the others two roads seemed to be empty from shadows. "Mitsuru-sempai still have not contact as yet…Anyway, we have to choose one road!"_ Which one should I choose?_

"Right." Minato suggested before the auburn-haired girl had think through.

"Right huh…?" Minako slight her head aside to think as she continued to run. _We came from the left side so going to the right side might be the best choice but…What if it is a dead end? Whatever, there are no time for me to think that! _"Let's go right then!"

The others didn't have any problem with their two leader decision as they ran to the right immediately when they reach the crossroad.

"This was way too much!" Yosuke shout as he took a glanced back while still running.

Minako nodded in agreement, she had been feeling weird since she get into Tartarus and a familiarity feeling but she was shocked and surprised to see large number of shadows at this floor, like she had knew this floor won't had that many, her feeling is too confusing for herself. She broke out of her thoughts as she stopped with the others in a large room with no other path.

"Great…!" Minako said with gritted teeth as she glanced back toward the hallway to saw the shadows still far away behind, coming toward them.

"A dead end huh?" Yukari bit her lower lip as she tried to keep herself calm.

"This place only looked quite good but the inside is more dangerous than Midnight Channel!" Yosuke already started panicking as he complained.

"Damn it! Why hasn't Sempai contact us again?!" Junpei curse under his breath as he was also unable to calm himself down as well as Yukari.

"Calm down, Junpei, Yosuke!" Minako tried to quiet the two down as she constantly glanced back to see if the shadows had reached them yet. "There are six of us so it will be alright!" Just as she finished, she caught a grasp of a huge silhouette in the middle of those shadows before it disappeared instantly as a bad raise in her heart. "Move away!" Shouting out without thinking, she immediately pushed Junpei and Yukari stood in the middle away to the right before she jumped back herself to the left.

Hearing the auburn-haired girl shout, Minato had moved away to the right while Yu caught onto Yosuke collar and pulled him off toward the left before feeling a huge form rushed past where they had just been and a clear 'thunk' sound rung through our ears as they noticed a huge human-figured with chain metal coffin around it back just like a mantle, the sword on it hand was hardly slashed right onto the wall but the wall only had small scratched on it.

"That was a shadow too!? It looks more like a huge grim warrior to me!" Junpei looked up as a shocked expression appeared on his face before it changed to scared expression when the grim warrior swung it sword toward them.

"Persona!" Minako immediately pull out her gun to point it at her temple and triggered, a female Orpheus appeared and it quickly gone in front of Yukari and Junpei to block the attacked from the grim warrior as the two was being pulled more to the right by Minato.

"_Leave…"_ A sad young boy sound suddenly rung in Minako's and Minato's ear just as the auburn-haired girl Persona send flying back, slamming onto the wall.

"Ugh!" Minako groan in pain as she could felt the pain on her back.

"Minako-chan!" Yukari called out in worried.

Watching everything that had happened, Yosuke was also worried about the auburn-haired girl but his attention caught the shadows in the hallway. "Those shadows are getting near!" Yosuke said loud enough for everyone to hear it.

Hearing clearly at the brown-haired boy words, Minato attention don't left the grim warrior as he saw it raised it sword at the auburn-haired girl. "Persona!" Letting goes of the two, Minato pull out his gun to his temple and pulled the triggered, a male Orpheus appeared and raise up it lyre to hit the grim warrior but his Orpheus was easily dodged it.

"Persona!" Yu summoned his persona just liked how he did the last few times, his Persona immediately darted forward and swung it weapon right on the grim warrior who are going to attacked Minato next but his Persona attacked was easily blocked.

Yukari brought her bow but instead of aiming at the large shadow, she fired two arrows down the hallway, the arrows hit right onto two shadows masks and defeated them as the two shadows disappeared. "What should we do now?" Taking a few steps toward the hallway, she notched another arrow on the bow and asked.

Turning away from the fight, Minako took a quick glanced at the hallway before turning to the others. "Yukari, Junpei, Yosuke, the three of you handle anything coming down the hallway." She said as she took a glanced back to the fight as Junpei and Yosuke joined Yukari near the opening of the hallway. "Yu, Je…I mean Minato and I will deal with this shadow." Saying that, she tightened her gripped on her naginata as her Orpheus gotten itself up.

Static rung just when Minako and her Orpheus were going to helped out. "C…hear me?" The voice broke up once more before Mitsuru's voice became clearer. "Can you hear me? Something had hindering my Persona's abilities earlier. Please be careful of that particular Shadow! It arcana is death! It is much, much stronger than any other ones you will find on that floor…even much stronger then Magician from that time." The communication link end right when she finished.

Even when Mitsuru warned them, Minako and Minato eyes were unwavering even when they felt the unbelievable pressure from the stronger opponent, somehow they felt that they could do it and could even didn't had to fight it, which confused both of them a little.

The grim warrior who had dodged Yu's Persona attacked swung it sword toward Minato but was blocked by his Orpheus. _"Leave…" _A male kid voices rung in the two Arisatos ears again as Minato moved away just in time his Orpheus send flying back. _That voice sound familiar…_

"Izanagi! Zio!" Yu command, his Persona raised it empty arm forward as a lightning struck the grim warrior just when it was going to attacked Minato.

Swinging it sword, the grim warrior slashed right onto Yu's Persona, causing a groan of pain out of the grey-haired guy as Minako's Orpheus moved toward the grim warrior with it master followed right behind. The grim warrior one swung sent Minako's Orpheus back right onto it master who can't react, sending them both to the ground.

"Ugh!" Lending on her back, she groan in pain for the second time as her Persona disappeared before it completely crash her.

"Idiot!" Minato scold as his Orpheus got up and launched forward before he also run forward from the other side along with Yu followed by his Persona to attack together.

* * *

Hearing the sound, Yukari looked back to saw her friend hit onto the ground in pain. "Minako-chan!" She called out in worried.

"Damn it! Yuka-tan, hurry up and kill them!" Complaining, Junpei kept swinging his sword, knocking the Shadows back for a second or two before they are back up again, he already felt a bit tired from this continues situation.

"There's no end to this!" Yosuke also complained as he hit the mask of the shadows being knocked away with the two kunai on each of his hand.

Turning back around, Yukari tried to keep herself from worrying too much as they had to make sure their leaders and Yu won't be overrun by the small shadows when they were already busy dealing with the large shadows. Narrowing her eyes, Yukari shot with accuracy, hitting right onto the masks of every Shadow that was being knocked back.

Gotten a chance, Yosuke summoned his Persona as a blue card appeared floating down in front of him. "Jiraiya!" Jumping up, Yosuke kicked the card and land back on the ground with his feet as a glass shattering sound could be heard before a huge human-figured appeared in front of him. "Garu!" His persona arm raise up in front, a blast of wind tornado hit one of the shadows and blast back the shadows behind that shadow a little.

"I won't lose to you!" Junpei exclaim excitedly as he saw his friend Persona in action.

"Junpei, we are not here to play!" Yukari yelled angrily with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Junpei replied back before gotten his Evoker out and pointed it on his temple. "Hermes!" Glass shattering sound could be heard before a huge black and gold human-figured with small wing-like thing on his head and even larger wings-like thing attached to his lower body appeared in front of him. "Cleave!" Darting forward, the shadows in front had crowd up enough to all get caught in the short length attacked of his Persona, making Junpei become cockier. "How's that?" Junpei turned around with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yukari replied as she continued shooting arrow to the masks of the shadows coming their way. "Just go back to your work already!" Yukari yelled angrily again as she saw the guy still smirking none-stopped, leaving Yosuke with the worked.

Snapping out of it, Junpei turned around to see shadows coming toward him again. "Damn it!" He swung it sword to knocked one away before seeing the shadows gathered close together to move toward them.

Seeing the brown-haired guy panting in tired and there are some wound, Yukari took out her gun and pointed it to her head with both her hand holding onto it in front. "Io!" A human-like female sat in between the horns of a head appeared in front of her. "Dia!" Particles of light fell around Yosuke to heal any wounds he may have but it certainly didn't get rid of his fatigue.

* * *

"Damn it!" Minato cursed as he had been thrown back again as his Orpheus moved to shield him from a directed hit and disappeared before completely crash onto him.

"Are you alright?" Asking in worried, Minako ran toward the guy and asked as her Orpheus she had resummons, Yu and his Persona continued to attack the grim warrior although they three just barely hanging there.

"Can you hear me?" Mitsuru's voice's rung through the three ears. "I had finished scanning the target. It's weak against light skill." Mitsuru end the communication link right when she had finished.

"_Leave! Don't come here or do something you shouldn't!" _The child voices rung in both Arisatos head again, this time more in an angry tone but it sound as he was angry at himself not the both of them.

Suddenly she felt a pain on her shoulder and groan. "Ugh!" Stopping her movement, Minako hold onto her left shoulder with her right hand as she turned around just in time to see her Orpheus disappeared for the second time before seeing a blade swung right above her.

"Get away from her!" Minato growled as he got himself up from the floor and go toward the girl as fast as he could, just in time to pushed the girl away and blocked the grim warrior attacked with it sword.

"Arisato!" Yu called out as he tightened his gripped on his sword and ran toward the grim warrior with his Persona, catching it attention.

The grim warrior hardly pushed the blue-haired guy away before swinging it sword to the grey-haired guy and his persona, sending them flying back, slamming onto different wall and Yu's Persona disappeared before hitting right onto his master.

"Minato! Yu!" Minako called out before noticing the grim warrior turning to her and moved away just in time before the sword hit her. "Orpheus!" Summoning her Persona in a hurry, she moved away just as her Orpheus blocked onto the grim warrior attacked for a second before it disappeared but it almost took most of her energy in doing so, she never thought summoning an injured Persona could be so tired.

Gritting his teeth, he raised his gun to his temple and summoned his Persona. "Orpheus!" A male Orpheus appeared in front of Minato and launched toward the grim warrior.

"Are you both alright?" Taking a quick glanced at the two boy, Minako asked as she moved away to avoided being hindrance to Minato's Persona.

"I don't need you to worry." Panting, Minato answered rudely as always while his glanced don't left the fight, his Orpheus was able to catch the attention of the grim warrior but it only managed to narrowly dodge the shadow attacked without able to land an attacked on the shadow.

"…Fine." Yu answered with a slight nodded before raising an arm in front. "Persona!" Summoning his injured Persona again, Yu could felt strength leaving him but they had to finish it off as soon as possible or else the others three would also got into trouble as well.

Minato felt tired of summoning the injured Orpheus so he was thinking of what Mitsuru had told them to end it quickly before he remembered about what the old men had told the three of them. "Can you two think of anything that can use light skill?" He looked up to Minako and Yu to asked.

"Ehm…Something like holy beast, god and angel?" Minako replied in confused as she stood to a side to rest a little, she really don't understand why the blue-haired guy suddenly asked that kind of question even though light skill was the grim warrior weakness. _Wait…something that can use light skill…? Is he thinking about summoning another Persona because of what Igor had told us about us able to summon multiple Personas?_

_Holy beast, god, angel…? _Just when Minato was thinking, his Orpheus was unable to dodge the attacked and got hit, the blue-haired guy could felt the pain where his Persona was hit as it disappeared. "Damn it…" Gritting his teeth again, Minato cursed under his breath before raising his gun to his temple again as an image appeared in his mind from those thing the auburn-haired girl had told him. "Persona!" A male angel-like figured with red wing appeared in front of him as Minato somehow felt a surge in power in him and his tiredness seemed to had lessen a little.

_Angel…? Wait, that's not it! He had summoned another Persona!? _Minako wide eyes in shocked as she stared at the red-wing angel.

"Archangel! Hama!" Minato command as it persona raised it sword up, a yellow circle appeared under the grim warrior and paper growing in yellow flow up surrounding the shadow with light but it don't seemed to worked at all. _Wasn't light skill it weakness?_

"No used!?" Wide eyes in shocked again, Minako saw the red-wing angel move away just in time to dodged the grim warrior attacked on it._ Was that attacked too weak or what?! Leaving that aside, everyone already looked tired, if we don't defeat it quickly… _An image suddenly appeared in her mind just when she thought of that, raising her gun and pointed it at her temple to summon the Persona in her mind. "Persona!" A female-angel with her eyes and body covered with black-stripes cloth, it important parted was covered but still too revealing for Minako to believed she had summon something like that._ This is too…_

"Is your persona able to use light skill?" Without caring at how revealing female angel was, Minato asked it master.

"…Ehm." Snapping out of her blushing for summoning something that revealing, Minako look up to the blue-haired guy then nodded to answer Minato question. "Angel!" Looking up at her Persona, she called out for it before a word appeared in her mind, like how they usually knew their Persona skill. _Eh? I don't think that was her skill but…_

"Archangel!" Minato also called out his Persona before a word appeared in his mind. _What the…?_

"Justice!" Minako and Minato both said it at the same time as the female-angel cross it wings and arms to be spread wide open again and the red-wing angel just raised it sword.

Yu's Persona got slashed by the grim warrior just when a ball of light land on the shadow from above, causing it to let out an unearthly squeal as the light spread out like a light wave with yellow wings. _"Please don't do anything unnecessary my dearest…"_ Both Arisatos heard a young boy voices again just as the grim warrior stop squealing and took a final glanced to the auburn-haired girl before disappeared into the black mist unlike how usually the shadows would blast and disappeared if defeated.

"Finish…?" Minako was still can't react to the thing happened, her mind still thinking about the word she heard. _My dearest…It sound familiar…Did I heard it before somewhere?_

Sighing in relief, Minato could felt his strength leaving his body as Archangel disappeared. Lying his back against the wall, Minato looked around to saw the shadows in the hallway had been clean up by Yukari and the other two, he could see they are tired too.

"Finally over…" Panting, Yosuke said as his Persona disappeared.

"Yeah, that's right. We are really…unstoppable…" Panting between word, Junpei wiped sweat off his face with his shoulder as he stood there trying to recover.

Yukari on the other hand last tired then the two, she immediately turned around to see if their leaders and Yu was alright all not. "Are you three okay? Let me healed your injuries…" She asked in a worried voice as she quickly ran over to check on Minako who are nearest to her.

"Yukari, I will do it…" Minako interrupt Yukari action as she took a glanced to her Persona still flying around before calling to it. "Angel! Media!" Her Persona spread it wings open as a particles of light fell around everyone, healing their injuries but can't get rid of their fatigue but at least could lessen their burdened.

"Whoa…Everyone at once…" Yosuke was shocked as most of his injuries seemed to be healed.

"Good…" Seeing that everyone felt better now, Minako smile a little before dropping to the floor as her Persona disappeared.

"Minako-chan, are you alright?" Yukari asked in worried as she saw her friend suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Just…Tired…" Minako answered with panted, she felt her strength leaving her body as she felt weak for all this. _Maybe I used too much on my Persona skill…_

Crouching down, Yukari moved Minako's arm around her shoulder to help her up before turning to the hallway opening to saw Yosuke already gone to helped his grey-haired friend up while Junpei still standing there doing nothing. "Hey, Junpei! Stop lazing around and come help out! We need to hurry up and find the access point Mitsuru-sempai had told us before there are more shadow showing up!"

"Give me a break! You were just in the back picking them off but I was swinging the sword crazily to send them off! My arm hurts and more tired than you!" Complaining, Junpei still moved over to the male leader and helped up the reluctant Minato, landing him his shoulder before followed behind the others 2 pair toward the hallway.

Ending up to the crossroad again, they chose the right side one from where there all were but it somehow the hallway is long then they expected before they saw an odd device at the end of the hallway, it just looked like the glowing device in the lobby. The device was somehow activated by kicking it before they were surround by light and disappeared from that floor.

* * *

"Thank goodness you made it back." Mitsuru's sighed in relief when she saw appeared out of the green device as they collapsed against each other on the floor, with the girls on top.

"Heavy…Get off me…" Yosuke groaned as the other five had landed on top of him, their weights were crashing him, his back hurt and he couldn't really breathed.

"Glad to be back but…man, I'm exhausted." Junpei also groaned a little at the back as the girls was helped gotten to their feet with the helped of Mitsuru.

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily but you'll adapt to it, don't worry." Akihiko helped the others off of Yosuke before pulling the brown-haired guy to his feet.

"I thought I was going to die…" Taking a few breathed in, Yosuke sighed in relief.

"There was continuous interference that kept me from seeing what went on in there but I was managed to saw the difficult battle ahead for you all…I never thought that you all would encounter something that strong so early but you've all impressed me." Mitsuru said as she stood beside Akihiko with a slight smile.

"That's right, you all did great." Akihiko show a soft chuckled.

Smiling back at her two Sempai, Minako could felt the bonds between them all grow stronger as warmth filled her before she found herself remembered a friend she had. _Wonder how she is now…. _Her thought didn't last as she began to drift off to slept, the last thing she knew was landing onto someone.

* * *

**It took me a while to write the action part but finally finished! Well, having tough opponent on their first time to Tartarus idea was from 'last chance' since I started this fanfic, changing it I really don't know what to do…Anyway, I hope you can see why the 'death' that appeared earlier then the game was attacking them, he just want to stopped them even if it had to do it by force and hurting it 'owner' if you know what I mean. Lastly, could you all guess who was the friend Minako was thinking about? Answer is the character I said will appeared sooner or later so continued to read to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10: TV World

**Sorry for the one week waited, hope you all like it and please review! Anyway, because it harder for me now, I will only update once in a week so I'm apologizing again that you all had to wait. I do not owned anything related to Persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: TV World**

**22th April 2009 Wednesday **

Waking up, Minako found herself in her bed and was still wearing her school uniform before turning to her alarm clock on top of the drawer beside her bed. "I'm going to be late!" Jumping out of the bed, she almost tripped and fall as she still felt a bit tired from what happened yesterday, she quickly go to prepared herself before leaving the dorm alone for the first time. _The others could have waked me up when they are going to school!_

When Minako reached the assembly hall and found her sit with her friend, she was catching her breath before the assembly started and she somehow had fallen asleep. Don't know how long, she found herself slowly awaken as she heard the roar of applause.

"Dang…That was freakin' amazing." Junpei commented before turning to the three he was sitting with. "Hey, did any of you understand what she was talking about?" He asked before he realized their two leaders had fallen asleep and sighed. "You know, even I don't sleep during assemblies…"

"Yeah right, you're a model student." Yukari said sarcastically. "Anyway, I bet most of the students in here don't know what she said, actually it just matters that she was the one said it. After all, she IS the most popular girl in the school…"

Looking forward again, Junpei agreed. "Yeah, if it was someone else, I bet we'd be laughin' or sleepin' our asses off. There's like some kind of aura around her and beside this school's owned by Kirijo Group too…Anyway, talking about popular girl, you and that Yukiko girl..."

Half-awake, Minako thought she heard a familiar name for a second before both she and Minato were being called to wake up by Yukari and the four of them leave the assembly hall, go to their classroom.

Minako yawned as the classes finally end for the day. "Can't focus today…" She mumbled to herself as she packed her book, taking a glance to the blue-haired guy who had been sleeping during class.

"I will be going first, see you three back in the dorm!" Yukari waved them goodbye and leave the classroom as both Minako and Minato stood up from their seat.

"You are going back too?" Minako turned to the guy beside her, she gotten a nodded from the blue-haired guy before they both walked off together, Minato didn't bothered to told the girl off was because he just want to quietly return back to the dorm and relaxed.

"Hey, wait up!" Junpei ran up to the two leaders. "You both are heading back too? You won't mind another company right?"

"Of course." Minako replied the cap-wearing guy with a smile before the three of them left the classroom.

Just as they stepped out of the classroom, a girl bam Minako's shoulder as she walked past Minako. "Sorry." The girl with long black hair gave an apologetically bow before walking off in a hurried.

"She look familiar…" Minako murmured under her breath as she stared at the black-haired girl disappeared from her sight.

"What?" Junpei turned to the auburn-haired girl to ask in confused as the blue-haired guy had started walked off.

"Nothing, we should get going." Snapping out of her staring, Minako turned to the cap-wearing guy to replied with a smile before walking off.

The three of them ran into Yu and Yosuke at the entrance and added another two to their 'returned back to the dorm' group, Minato wondering why everyone like to crowd around even when they are just going back to the dorm as they continued to walked out of the school before hearing a commotions at the front gate.

"_Look, it's Akihiko-sempai!" _

"_Wait for us!"_

"…" Sighing, the silver-haired student was not sure on how to handle the situation as he stared at those schoolgirls crowding around him, vying for his attention, in silent.

"Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Akihiko-sempai like that." Staring at their Sempai as they continued to walked, jealousy and envious could be heard in Junpei words. "I heard he's the captain of the boxing team, but…come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV!"

"Yeah, Akihiko-sempai fans are more than we can expect." Yosuke nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Are you guys free this afternoon?" Noticing them, Akihiko called out to them as he squeezed past the girls, his voice stopped them right on the spotted.

"Huh? Who, us!? I…guess so…?" Junpei looked a bit surprised as he spoke rather nervously.

"I want you five to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is right? I'll be at the Police Station, see ya there." Akihiko continued to said as he ignore Junpei reaction and the girl students still squealing over him.

"Th-The police station?" Junpei asked in confused before looking past their Sempai to the girls staring at Akihiko. "…Uh, are your friends gonna come along too?"

"Who, these girls?" Akihiko asked in confused as he took a glanced behind him before shaking his head. "I don't even know their names. They talk so much they're giving me a headache…Anyway, I'm gonna head out; don't keep me waiting." Nodding, Akihiko walked off right when he had finished, the group of girls immediately let out a disappointed sighed and walked off.

"Man, how can he not know their name? I mean, seriously! Just look at them!" Staring at their Sempai and those girls backed, Junpei sweated dropped at Akihiko reaction.

"Well, Akihiko-sempai only seemed to be interested in boxing and shadow hunting, the rate of those fangirls have him becoming their boyfriend is close to zero. Not to mention, if he really want to have girlfriend, the girls in the dorm could easily win over them." Yosuke turned to Junpei and said before sighing.

"Yeah, you right." Junpei took another sighed before continued. "Well, I guess we gotta go…" Junpei said as they all started to move.

"Thank you, Sir." Akihiko's familiar voice could be heard right when they entered, the silver-haired Sempai turned around before nodding to them and then turned back to the police officer standing behind the counter. "Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier."

"…" Staying silent, the police office turned to stared at the five peoples just coming in with his serious and sharp eyes.

"This is Officer Kurosawa, he helps our squad keep well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san…" Akihiko introduced the police officer before walking over to them and handed each of them five thousand yen.

"R-Really?! Sweet!" Junpei one second shocked the other second eagerly took the money happily.

"You can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections but these things still cost money." Finished giving them the money, Akihiko took a stepped back before continuing.

"Of course they do, nothing in life is free." The police officer said in a deep voice.

"I realize that." Akihiko nodded before continuing. "Well, I'll see you later, thanks again." Giving his thanks, Akihiko turned around to left the police station.

It was quite after the door closed behind them and not to mention awkward too as the five students staring at each other, didn't know what to do. "Sir, thanks for offering to help out." Yu was the first one to spoke as he gave the police officer a bow.

"I'm just an ordinary police officer but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right." Officer Kurosawa said with a deep voice like before, his voice somehow caused those students more awkward.

"Uh, yeah, thanks…We'll be back later when we need something, so…thank you very much!" Give an awkward bow, he turned around and decided to leave these silent place.

"Yu, why are you here?" A male voice came from the side of the hallway and stopped Junpei movement.

Looking up, Yu saw a familiar figured. "Uncle, Akihiko-sempai called us here to do something." Nodding to greets, Yu told a blackish-grey haired man, he didn't knew how to explain so he simply answered.

"Dojima-san, you know them?" The black-haired man glanced at the students for a second before turning to Yu's uncle beside him to asked.

"Oh, he is my nephew, Narukami Yu." Yu's uncle turned to the black-haired man to replied as he motioned to his niece he had talked to.

"You had a police officer uncle!?" Junpei turned to the grey-haired guy in surprised.

"Yeah." Yu nodded to replied.

"So you are Dojima-san nephew…I'm Adachi Tohru." The black-haired guy greets with a smile before going near to the students to continuing softly. "Domaji-san always gave me many works to do, I'm almost tired to death so please somehow talked to your uncle."

"Adachi, don't you still have work to do?" Yu's uncle called out with a raised eyebrow and asked.

"Yes!" Adachi almost jumped at the sound of Yu's uncle before walking out of the police station.

"I'm Dojima Ryotaro, Yu's uncle." Yu's uncle, Ryotaro introduce himself to the other students before turning back to Yu. "You should come back during weekend, Nanako will be happy about it. I still have works to do so I will be going first." Turning back to give Officer Kurosawa a nodded, he walked past everyone and leave the police office right after that.

The police office immediately went silent again. "Thanks for your offer, we will come when we need new weapon. We will be going first then." Minako bow as the others gave their owned appreciative nodded and bow before leaving the police office together.

"Man, that guy looks too serious, I don't think I'd ever want to go there buying weapon alone…" Junpei sighed in relief as he said before turning to Yu. "Anyway, dude that was amazing of you to have a police officer uncle, if I had do anything wrong, someone will be able to covered for me!"

"Junpei, you will not do anything DANGEROUS." Minako narrowed her eyes at Junpei as she said.

"Alright, alright…Man, you are more and more like Yuka-tan. By the way…" Junpei shrugged before putting an armed around Yu's shoulder. "Who is Nanako, your girlfriend or sister?"

"No, she is my little cousin." Yu said with his usual voice and face but he was mentally rolling his eyes at the cap-wearing guy.

"Che, not fun at all." Junpei moved away as he heard the word little before his eyes land on the karaoke place, Mandragora. "Since we are already here, why don't we go karaoke before going back?" He turned to asked everyone.

"It sounds dangerous with you singing." Minato said as he walked past everyone.

"Sorry, I'm going back to the dorm to do homework." Yu said as he followed the blue-haired guy.

"Man, these two guys..." Dropping his shoulder, Junpei sighed but he quickly recovered as he turned to the other two with a wide grin crossed his face. "Forget them! The three of us should be fun enough!"

"Sorry, I have to past this time." Minako said with an apologetically smile before followed the others two as she really are too tired to karaoke with them, she just want to go back finished doing her homework and went to sleep earlier.

"I'm dead tired so I'm with the others this time, sorry you had to go on your own." Patting the cap-wearing guy, Yosuke said before walking off.

"Wait, me going karaoke alone for what!" Junpei shout as he chased behind the four.

* * *

**26th April 2009 Sunday**

In the past few days, Minako had made a few acquaintances with some of the other students and a pair of nice old couple at a recently opened bookstore, and she also had pushed the blue-haired guy into joining a sports club with the helped of their Sempai. Luckily for the guy, he joined kendo club along with Yu while the girl joined the tennis club which mean that practice was a quiet and safe haven for the guy.

As usual, Minako had planned to drag the blue-haired guy to somewhere else and this time was to Yu's uncle house as Yu came down to the first floor right when they are going to leave. So, the three of them are now standing in front of the Dojima residence which was just a few minutes walked from the dorm and it was near to the Naganaki shrine.

"So, this was your uncle house?" Minako asked as she stared at house in front of her, it somehow reminded her of the house her parents and her used to live more than 10 years ago, she was small back then so she couldn't remembered where it was already.

Just nodding, Yu took out a key and opened the door as a young girl voice could be heard before they even saw any figured. "Otou-san?" A young girl with brown-haired tied in pigtail came into their view.

"Is me, Nanako." Yu said with a slight smile as he saw his younger cousin.

"Onii-chan!" The young girl happily called out with a bright smile as she ran toward her cousin to give him a hugged.

"Nanako, are you alright being alone at home?" Yu patted the little girl head as he asked with a soft smile.

Looking up, Nanako moved away from her cousin as she answered a bit sadly. "I'm already used to it…" Noticing someone was with her cousin, she turned her glanced to the person behind her cousin as her brown eyes met with a red eyes. "Onii-chan, they are…?"

_She seems nervous and shy? _"Nice to meet you, Nanako-chan. I'm Minako and…" Minako introduce herself with a smile before grabbing onto the blue-haired jerk's arm to drag him to the girl view. "He is Minato."

"Both of them live in the same dorm as me, they are here to visit you with me." Noticing his little cousin turned her glanced to him, Yu added.

"Have you eaten lunch, Nanako-chan? Want goes eat something together?" Minako let goes of the blue-haired guy's arm to move forward beside Yu and squatted down to meet the young girl glance as she asked with her usual smile.

"Um, but…" Nanako replied nervously before turning to her cousin.

"Let's go together." Yu told his little cousin with a slight smile.

"It…it's okay?" Nanako asked her cousin as she gave a nervous glanced at the girl beside Yu.

"Of course it is!" Minako energetically replied Nanako with a bright smile as the young girl snapped out of her nervousness and smile for the first time in Minako eyes. _Cute!_ "Can we leave soon?" She asked as she got herself up.

"Mm!" Nanako replied with a happy smile as she nodded.

Minako spent a happy time with Nanako in one of the Iwatodai strip shop, gaining another social links as she completely forgotten about the two guys, causing the two to wonder why they are dragged along but seeing Nanako happy face, Yu was fine with it. As for Minato, he had a great time of paying the auburn-haired girl back for being dragged along recently.

* * *

The same night, Minako waked up from a nightmare but strangely she can't remember anything related to her dream as she waked up. "What had I dream…?" Confused, Minako sat up as she rubbed away the sweat on her forehead with her hand.

The clock struck twelve as the world change into Dark Hour right away, the TV suddenly light up with a static sound causing Minako to turn toward TV to saw a young woman with short black hair running for her life. _Is this the midnight channel they are talking about? _

The TV only show the same screen for a few more second before it shut down on it own, Minako walked toward the TV to touch the screen, her hand was being suck in like what she had heard. "It really does…" Curiosity took her as she put her head in to see what was inside but to saw nothing before she suddenly felt a strong pulled, Minako immediately put her other hand on the side of the TV and hardly pulled herself out, falling onto the ground. "Ouch!" Minako rubbed the back of her head in pain before getting up from the floor and stared at the TV. _That was dangerous…Anyway, I better tell the Sempai._

Minako went out of her room and decided to go straight to the command room as her intuition told her to. Walking out of the hallway toward the staircase, she stopped her stepped when she saw a blue-haired guy walking up the stairs. "Why are you here?" Minako asked in surprised as she didn't expected seeing the guy around here during Dark Hour.

"To the command room." Minato simply replied as he walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.

_Going to the same place as me? _"You also saw that midnight channel screen?" Minako asked as she walked quickly to be beside the guy, her question was just answered with a nodded.

Reaching the command room, Minato had opened the door to saw their red-haired Sempai was in the command room like they had guessed. "Arisato, Minako, is something the matter?" A bit surprised at seeing the two together in Dark Hour, Mitsuru still asked calmly as she took a quick glanced between the two.

"We saw the midnight channel just now, it show a young woman running for her life." Walking into the room, Minako was the one to answered Mitsuru for the both of them.

"Did you both know her identity?" Mitsuru asked as she got up from her seat to walk toward the monitor.

"No." Minato simply replied.

"I also don't know." Minako shake her head and replied as she walked toward their red-haired Sempai to see what Mitsuru were doing.

In a few minutes the others had gathered around the command room. "Man, why suddenly waked us up?" Junpei asked as he yawned.

"Arisato and Minako both saw a young woman running for her life in the midnight channel." Mitsuru simply told the others the situation now before her glanced stopped at both Yu and Yosuke. "You both had more experience so I want to know your opinion."

"We might find clues about that person there so I think we should go check it." Yu replied as he thought about his previous experience in the TV world, there was also clue to that person.

"I agreed, we better find out who she was before it was too late." Yosuke said with a bit agitated as he tightened his fist at remembering what happened to his Sempai, Konishi.

Mitsuru gave a glanced to Akihiko before turning back to the others with a nodded. "Alright, everyone will bring the necessary thing and meet up at the first floor."

"Man, I was waiting for that!" Junpei hearing that, he immediately thrown his sleepiness away and said in enthusiasm.

"Junpei, we are not there to play!" Yukari gave Junpei a warning glared.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Junpei shrugged before turning back to their Sempais. "You can left all to Junpei!" Junpei exclaim proudly as he pointed at himself.

"Yu and Yosuke will be in-charge like we had decided last time." Akihiko turned his glanced to the two guys, his word and action cause Junpei to turned from excitement to bad mood as the others walk off while ignoring the cap-wearing guy.

After a while, they all meet at the first floor like the red-haired Sempai had told everyone to. "Are you really sure we can go in using that?" Junpei asked as he pointed at the 32cm TV.

"Well, I also can't believe either! Just now I almost got sucked in…" Minako was the one replying Junpei in excited before she realized what she was saying and quickly covered her mouth with both of her hand but it was already too late.

"You tried it, Minako?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow next and asked with a cold voice.

"Yeah…" Minako slowly turned toward their female Sempai while feeling cold sweat down her spine but still rubbed the back of her head and replied still with her foolish smile.

"Next time don't do anything reckless." Mitsuru sighed before turning back to the others. "I will tried to support from here as much as I can but it's the first time so I can't said it will work so be careful."

"If you worried I can…" Akihiko turned to Mitsuru to said.

"You will just be a burden to them, with your injuries not heal yet." Mitsuru cut off Akihiko words right before he could finished as she knew what the silver-haired guy was going to said.

"…I know, you don't have to remind me again." Akihiko enthusiasm was quickly shot down by Mitsuru words.

"Mitsuru-sempai, Akihiko-sempai, we are going now." Yu said as he putted his unused hand on the TV screen.

"Whoa! It really went in!" Junpei exclaim in surprised but mostly excitement as he stared at the grey-haired guy completely went into the TV.

"I'm still not used to it yet…" Yosuke said nervously as he putted a hand on the TV screen.

"Let's get going then!" Minako didn't let the experience beforehand gets into her as she excitedly walk near to the TV and suddenly tripped onto nothing, pushing the blue-haired guy in front of her toward Yosuke.

* * *

The trio collided onto a floor the second they land. "Ow!" Yosuke exclaimed in pain as he land right onto the two kunai in her pocket. "Luckily I was not land onto the sharp part or else…"

"Whoa!" Loud screaming voice stopped Yosuke words and caused the three to turned around to saw the three TV screen was like flooding water before a hand coming out, Minako immediately got herself up followed by Minato before Junpei and Yukari got out of the TV and slam right onto the unlucky Yosuke who didn't manage to escape, one by one.

"Ow! Not again!" Yosuke grasped in pain before shouting out loud to complain.

"Sorry…" Yukari got herself up before looking around to saw that they were standing in a stadium like place, it was quite foggy so she couldn't see clearly.

"Damn it, I can't see that clearly!" Junpei gotten himself up next before he looked around and complained.

"I thought I was going to die…" Yosuke sighed in relief before gotten himself up from the floor before taking out a pair of glasses from his pocket and wear it.

"Glasses…?" Minako asked in confused as she had already noticed the grey-haired guy was looking around with a glasses on.

"All of you sure are loud." A girl voice caused everyone to turn their glanced toward the source of the sound to saw a short dark-brown haired girl wearing blue cap walking toward them in the thick fog.

"Marie." Yu knew right away who that girl was and called out.

_Marie? _Minako took a quick glanced at the grey-haired guy at the opposite side of her before turning back to the cap-wearing girl as a fuzzy image of a person suddenly appeared in her mind, causing her to have a little headache. _Blue cloth…What with that image…?_

"That person is there." Stopping in front of them, Marie said as she pointed at a direction before gotten four pair of glasses from her blue bag. "Here." She gave a pair of glasses to the four without it before walking off.

"Such a mystery girl…" Minako stared at the girl disappeared into the fog before turning her glanced to the red glasses on hand and putted it on. "Whoa, I can see much clearer…" Minako looked around to see the fog had clear from her sight in amazed.

"Really…?" Junpei glanced turned away from the auburn-haired girl to the dark-blue glasses before wearing it to saw the things around much clearer than before. "Whoa, it really work!"

"It really was clearer…" Yukari looked around with the pink glasses on before stopping at the others. "What should we do now?"

"The person should be at the direction the girl had pointed…" Yosuke replied Yukari before turning to Yu. "Right?" His question was replied with a nodded before they walked off toward that direction together.

They ended up walking for at least a half hour before they came across a strange doorway in an equally strange place resembling an apartment building, they walked through it and found themselves in a seemingly normal room.

"This is yucky…" Yukari stepped back a bit as she saw the room in front of them.

"Yeah." Minako nodded in agreement as the room gave off the feeling of being in a murder screen but lucky there were my corpse or else she bet that most of us won't be able to gone to slept tonight.

On the walls around them, there were posters of someone with the heads cut off from it and much worst was that blood splattered all over it. Beside that, there's even a chair with a red rope hanging from the top, it really gave them a completely different feeling of eeriness from the Tartarus they had gone three days ago.

"Don't any of you think this place was like a murder screen?" Junpei looked around gasping a bit before turning to the others.

"I also think so too…" Yosuke replied as he stopped his glanced on the red rope.

Minato and Yu both looked around as calm as always. "This poster…" Yu stopped his glanced at once of the poster.

"What about this poster?" Staring at the same poster, Minato asked as he turned at the guys.

"The shadows on the ground are moving…" Minako words cut in before Yu could answer Minato question.

"Be careful, that's…" Before Yosuke could finished, the shadows on the ground got out and turned into big mouth monsters.

"Man, we are surrounded!" Junpei dodged toward the middle as before swinging his sword to one of the big mouth monsters.

"This place will be hard for us to use our Persona or fight, we should go outside." Slashing one of the shadows near the door with her naginata, Minako turned to the others to said and the others agreed with a nodded before she opened the door.

The six of them attacked the shadows out of the way before following the girl and the last one closed the door behind just as the hallways also came out big mouth monsters. "What the…" Junpei stared at the hallways before moving away to dodged one of the shadows and slashed the other one.

"This is like that night nightmare!" Yosuka shout as he took out his two kunai and slashed one of it before dodging forward.

The others also are attacking the shadows as they walked toward the staircase, Minako was running beside of Yukari to slashed the shadows near them as Yukari couldn't attacked directly while the others either attacked their way out or dodged forward before they gotten out of the apartment with hold load of shadows chasing behind them.

"Orpheus!" Minako stopped and turned around as she pulled out her evoker to pointed it at her temple and pulled the trigger, a female Orpheus appeared in front of her and used it heart-shaped lyre to bash onto the shadows coming toward them as Yukari supported at the back by shooting at the shadows at the farther away.

"Jiraiya! Garu!" Yosuke summon his persona, it appeared in front of him and release blast of wind tornado toward those shadows but they easily dodged it by flying away. "It missed!" Yosuke was shocked of his persona attacked missed.

"Hermes! Cleave!" Taking the chance, Junpei also summon his persona with a grinned and his persona slashed forward attacking two shadows escape Yosuke's persona attacked Garu. "See?" Junpei turned to Yosuke with a wider grinned.

Turning around at the guy, Yosuke saw shadow attacked the unnoticed Junpei from the right and the guy persona was busy attacking the shadows in front of them. "Garu!" Yosuke's persona shoot wind tornado to those shadows, causing Junpei to be brown back off a little as the shadows hit by the attacked was just a few feet away from him.

Being brown off, Junpei rolled a bit before landing onto the ground with his back before gotten up. "Hell, are you going to kill me?" Junpei clearly was in a bed mood as his spotlight chance will turned against him.

"Sorry, that shadows were going to attack you." Yosuke rubbed the back of his head and apologized.

"That's not the time for you to do that!" Yukari narrowing her eyes at the two guy who tried their best to show off.

On the other hand, Minato and Yu had attacked those shadows directly using their sword on hand as they saw everything. "Persona!" Staring at those two idiots for a second, they both summon their persona and attacked most of the shadows around them with bash of lyre and swing of spear-like weapon.

In a few minutes the shadows around them was defeated and there are no more shadows coming out but they are already tired from the fight and the still not fully recovered wound so they decided to go back using the three small TV in the stadium-like place, they first land.

* * *

**It took me a while to thinking the mixing of ****both P3/P3P and P4 plot on this chapter but finally finished! ****Anyway, during my time writing of this chapter, a sudden idea of letting a reporter come out and guessed who is it, it will be Maya from P2 and of course talking about her the other main character from P2, Tatsuya will also appeared to but their background information will be a bit different like most of the character in this story. They will appear after the P4 female Persona-users had her official debut and if can, they will appear in the time between the next full moon operation to saving Fuuka full moon operation. **


	11. Chapter 11: Old Friend

**Here is the new chapter, hope you all will like it! Sorry for the almost two week of waiting, I was a little out of idea until now. Anyway, the next chapter I might also need two weeks to finished…if can that is…I do not owned anything related to persona series.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Old Friend**

**27****th**** April 2009 Monday**

Yesterday after they returned to the dorm, Yu had told everyone that the poster in the room look like one of the poster in the Paulownia Mall and so they had already decided their itinerary right after school. The classes had ended for the day, Minako and Minato were both waiting for their red-haired Sempai as they were both asked to during lunchtime.

Everyone attention was on the door as Mitsuru entered the classroom. "I apologize for making both of you wait." The red-haired girl just walked to the two, ignoring the others glanced and said. "To make the story short, I want both of you to join the student council."

"Why so sudden?" Minako asked in confused, she thought their Sempai was to tell them something about the female she seen in the TV screen yesterday.

"Well, it's not like you'd have to participate in every activity. Just come to the student council room when you have the time." She greeted Yukari and Junpei with a nodded before replying Minako.

"Why us?" Minato asked as he really didn't know their Sempai reason for asking them to join.

"…Because of both of your leadership ability." Mitsuru turned to Minato for a second before turning back to the both of them. "Being president is very time-consuming. I'd like to have additional help available in the event of an emergency. You understand my situation…I'm asking both of you since you know what's like to be a leader."

"Roger!" Nodding, Minako said in enthusiasm before grabbing onto the arm of the guy beside her. "We will help out!" Minako turned to the guy to ask. "Right?" Her question was answered with narrowed eyes from the guy.

"I knew I could count on you." Mitsuru had a slight smirk before turning back to normal. "…I've already made an appointment for you with the faculty advisor. You'll just have to tell her, I still leave the rest to you." Mitsuru left the classroom right after she finished.

"Man, are you two really going to join the student council?" Junpei already felt tired by listening to their conversation just now, he really didn't understand how the two can did so many tiring things at the same time.

"Of course!" Minako turned to Junpei with a bright smile as she let goes of Minato's arm.

"Maybe." Minato said as he walked off.

"We should get going too, Minako." Yukari told Minako who nodded in replied before they both followed behind Minato, followed by Junpei.

They met Yu and Yosuke at the school before they went to Paulownia Mall together and were now in the electronic department store. "This is the poster I saw back there." Yu stared at a poster on the wall and told the others.

"You're right." Minako who had also looked around that room yesterday said in realized.

"It's Hiiragi Misuzu. Isn't she on the news a lot right now?" Yukari said in wondered.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that news, her husband had an affair with an announcer, Ms. Yamano." Yosuke turned to Yukari to ask and he was answered with a nodded from the girl.

"So what's this about that freaky room?" Junpei question cause the two Arisato and Yukari to send him a 'are you an idiot' looked. "What with that look!"

"Nothing…" Minako said as she turned away her glanced before going back to the main topic. "Anyway, this woman was not the woman I saw in the…Ehm, Midnight Channel yesterday. Does that mean it was Ms. Yamano?"

"Maybe…" Minato said before his attention was caught by the TV screen behind the group of people.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked in confused as she turned around to saw the TV news. "That's the person…" The attentions were all turned to the news right after hearing her words.

"_A body was found hanging between television antennas this morning by a female reporter. According to the local police, the body was identified as local TV announcer, Yamano Mayumi…" _The news show police investigating around the screen of the body was found before a female photo was shown.

"We are too late but…" Minako muttered under her breath as she thought about Konishi accident and wondered. "Wasn't the Sempai found before just in a vegetative state?"

"Yeah…" Yosuke nodded as he started to felt depressed for what happened to his Sempai again.

"So something is not right about her death…" Minako voice became softer at the end of her words as she was thinking about the thing she knew so far before looking back up to the others. "Anyway, I think we should investigate more of it so we could do something before it was too late again..." Her voice had softened near the end of her words and the others nodded before they left the Paulownia Mall.

* * *

**1****st**** May 2009 Friday**

A few days had passed since they found out Yamano Mayumi death, they had been investigating the connection between the woman death and the Midnight Channel but they still didn't found anything and the Midnight Channel had not been showing anything since then. Given all that and their normal school life activities, they still found the time to go to Tartarus again and managed to toughen themselves up, battling those tough Shadows on the higher floor until they were blocked off by a barrier, unable them to advanced further.

Minako was now in the classroom studying and despite telling the blue-haired guy to stay awake, she had a hard time doing so herself, partly because of the activities recently and constant pestering Minato to joined the student council with her. Putting her tiredness aside, she was glad that her effort was not went to waste as the guy had joined the student council with her even though he was not completely welling to.

Hearing the bell rung snapped her out of her daze, Minako started to pack her things into her bag before turning to the blue-haired guy who still had his head on the table. "What're you planning to do today?" She asked as she used her bag to slightly tap on the boy's head.

After a muffled sighed, Minato slowly sat up and turned to the auburn-haired girl. "Don't know, maybe going back to the dorm to sleep?"

"You're just wasting precious time! You should be going somewhere else, like bookstore or attending student council!" Minako continued to pursue the blue-haired boy liked always.

"No." Minato immediately replied without even needing the time to thought about it, causing the auburn-haired girl to narrow her eyes.

"That's no good, Minato!" Junpei interrupted as he walked up to them. "You should go someplace fun!"

"What were you planning to do then, Junpei?" Minato looked up to the guy who words sound like a joke and asked in an uninterested voice.

"Glad you asked!" Smirking, Junpei smugly replied. "Akihiko-sempai is in the hospital getting a checkup today, he had asked me to being him something. Yup, he knows who to count on in times like these."

"He only asked you cuz you don't have anything else to do after school." Walking toward them, Yukari joined in their conversation after overhearing Junpei.

"H-hey, I resent that." Junpei smirked face quickly turned into frowned at Yukari's words.

"I'm just kidding." Yukari said with a giggle. "So, what'd he want you to bring?"

"The class roster for 2-E." Junpei replied.

"What's he want that for?" Yukari asked, although she could see that even Junpei didn't know. "…Anyway, he should have asked Yu and Yosuke in class 2-E instead of you. Well, I don't have practice today so I'll go with you." Yukari turned her glanced to the two. "You two are coming too, right?"

"Definitely! We didn't have anything planned anyway, so let's go together!" Minako nodded and replied energetically.

"Don't speak for me, I'll pass." Minato glanced at the auburn-haired girl beside him for a second before standing up.

"Come on, only a few minutes won't disturb your sleeping time!" Minako quickly got herself up and grabbed onto Minato's arm to stop him from escaping. "We should also ask Yu and Yosuke to join us too!" She completely ignored the glared she got from the guy as she continued to say happily.

"It was only ME he asked…" Junpei words were been deaf ears to the others as Minako just dragged Minato off and Yukari followed behind them with a sighed. "H-Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Junpei ran after the rest which were going toward class 2-E.

* * *

Walking through the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, it took them a while before they found the room they are directed to. Junpei was leading the way with the class roster in hand and as he walked into the room, he stopped in his tracks because of seeing an unfamiliar young man sitting on the bed inside of Akihiko-sempai.

"…" Hearing the door opened, the young man with brown hair turned his glanced to the door, staring at the newcomers silently with his steel-coloured eyes.

"Umm…Is…Akihiko-sempai…in this room? By any chance?" It's difficult for Junpei to had his usual confidence in front of an unnerving stared from the brown-haired guy.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Akihiko's familiar voice let the entire group relax as he walked past them into the room.

"We came to see you, Sempai!" Seeing that Junpei was still having difficulty finding his words, Minako stepped in to say in her usual energetic tone.

"I'm just here for a checkup." The silver-haired Sempai gave a chuckled after knowing them showing up here just for him.

"Is that it, Aki?" The unknown visitor's deep voice came in before anyone could spoke up first.

"Yeah, thanks." Akihiko turned to the brown-haired guy and replied.

"Tch…I don't have time for this shit." Standing up, the unknown visitor started to walked past them with Junpei making sure he got out of the way, before he stopped in between the two leaders. "You two…" Looking down at them, he narrowed his eyes at them before his eye was mainly on the auburn-haired girl. "Never mind…" There was a quick pause before he shook his head and left the room.

Another period of silence followed as they stared at the close door. Minako put her close right hand to her chest as she had a feeling of familiarity and sadness in her feeling. _Why did I feel like that? It's my first time seeing him…right?_

"Wh-Who was that?" Junpei spoke in a shaky voice.

"A friend from school…sort of." The silver-haired Sempai replied. "You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been increasing? Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it." Thinking about the situation again made him sighed before turning to Junpei. "Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course, Sempai." Junpei quickly changed back to his usual confidence self as he handed the class roster to his Sempai.

Nodding thankfully, Akihiko took the class roster before smirking. "Sorry for the trouble. Well then, let's get going!" Energetically raised his fist in the air, he clearly wanted to get back into the ring.

"Uh, you probably shouldn't move your arm, Sempai…" Junpei said worriedly.

"It's nothing." Shaking his head, Akihiko replied with confident. "I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

"By the way, Sempai, why boxing?" Yukari asked and caught the attention of their Sempai.

"If I'm not wrong, was it because of…Ehm, that?" Yosuke said awkwardly as he felt strange of saying something which is personal to their Sempai, and together with Yu, they didn't even told the others what he had knew about their Sempai.

Lowering his hands, Akihiko had a slight sad expression of him as he nodded to reply Yosuke question before turning back to Yukari. "Well, it's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight. I know what it's like to feel powerless…and I don't want to feel that way again." He had a sad expression again for a second before returning to his usual self, showing a confidence smirk on his face. "Beside, I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only I'm competing against myself."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it. Ya know, I'm into games too..." Junpei seemed to try and related to his sempai.

"Yeah, VIDEO games." Rolling her eyes, Yukari sighed and said.

"Oh, but I like fighting games too." Junpei replied with his usual tone, he didn't seem to let Yukari sarcastic tone got in his way.

"…Whatever." Yukari sweated dropped and sighed for the second time.

After they left the hospital, Minako had tried to persuade Minato in going somewhere else instead of just going back to the dorm but the guy managed to dodged it and just ignored her as he got back to had a nice slept.

* * *

**2****nd**** May 2009**

Minako who was holding her schoolbag with both hands in front of her, was running up beside the blue-haired guy. "Morning! Golden Week starts tomorrow, have you got any plan during those 3 days?" Minako greeted the guy happily as she quickly matched his pace.

"I was just planning to take it easy that day." Glancing to his side for a moment, Minato shrugged in response.

"…Well, maybe we can go karaoke with everyone?" Ignoring the guy answered, Minako thought for a moment before she suggested happily.

"…Maybe." Sighing, Minato simply replied.

"Come on, show more enthusiasm! Beside, you should not be staying in the dorm, it's not healthy!" Minako turned to the guy beside her before she was knocked onto someone. _Not again… _"Sorry!" She immediately turned back to the front to apologize with a bow.

"It's alright." A female voice could be heard from in front of Minako.

"You're that girl from before…" Looking up at hearing a familiar voice, Minako was a bit shocked to meet the black-haired girl again like this.

"You're…?" The black-haired girl said in realized as she seemed to remember Minako.

"I'm Arisato Minako from class 2-F." Minako introduce herself with a bright smile before she noticed the guy beside her had walked off. "Sorry, I've to go now." With a bow, she ran after the blue-haired guy while calling out. "Wait for me!" Without her noticing, the black-haired girl was staring at her in shocked and surprised.

* * *

Walking in the rain with umbrella, the young Minako with short brown hair saw a young girl with long black braid pigtails sitting on the step of the empty field and she was holding onto a puppy in her arm. "What's wrong?" Walking toward the young girl without umbrella, Minako stood behind the young girl and asked in concerned. "He's cute! Is he yours?" Seeing the black-haired young girl turned back to her, Minako continued.

"I found him but my parents said to get rid of him." The black-haired young girl turned back down and replied before holding onto the puppy more close to her and tighter but not so hard until it will struggle the puppy on her arm. "He's going to be all alone again!" She said as tears started to dripped down from her eyes.

"Hey!" Seeing the black-haired young girl sad face, young Minako called out to the young girl as she putted down her umbrella before showing a ghost face and different funny facial expression right when the black-haired young girl turned to her, causing the sad young girl to giggle. "I'm Arisato Minako."

"Amagi Yukiko." The black-haired young girl got up and got up a step to stand next to young Minako to introduce herself with her soft voice.

"Nice to meet you, Yukiko-chan." Young Minako greeted back with a bright smile as she reached out her right hand. "And, nice to meet you too." She rubbed the heard of the puppy on Yukiko's arm before smiling to the girl again with her bright smile.

Everything went in a fast speed until it slower down at that accident which was not very clearly shown before Minako waked up from her nightmare. "It had been a while since I had dream about that…" Gotten up from her bed, she rubbed away the sweat dripping down her forehead before reaching out her hand to the drawer beside her bed to take out an album book and look at the only tore out photo with a depressed expression before shaking her head. "Stop being negative, Minako!" Putting down the album book, Minako clapped her face with both her hand. "Alright, let's go to get something to drink!" She got out of her bed and left her room right after that, just as the world turned into Dark Hour.

* * *

Yu and Yosuke were sitting in the first floor lounge as they were both in-charge in staying watched for the TV today. Lucky for them, today was not a waste of time as the TV showed a place outside of a castle before a girl with long black hair, wearing a princess dress, appeared on the screen right when the Dark Hour started.

"Good evening!" Holding onto a microphone with one hand, the girl on the Midnight Channel energetically greeted with her other hand raised up.

"H-hey, did you see that?!" Yosuke asked in shocked as he pointed at the TV and sweat dropped at what he had seen.

"Want to tape it?" Yu replied calmly as he turned to the guy beside him.

"…No." Yosuke turned to Yu in shocked at the guy reaction and replied with sweat dropped before turning back to the TV screen and sweat dropped more at what he had seen.

The black-haired girl was holding onto a mike and report that she was going to hunt her prince before a 'Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince on a White Horse!' appeared on the background. "Just like my heart!" The girl joined both her hand together to make a heart-shaped before drawing a bigger heart. "I'm going so far out I could start my own host club! Here I go!" She said confidently and winked her eyes before walking toward the castle as the Midnight Channel ended.

Staring at the already off TV screen with multiple sweats dropped, the two of them snapped out of it when they heard footstep coming from the staircase. "What's wrong?" Minako asked as she noticed the glanced she had gotten from the two boy in the lounge.

"…Nothing." Yosuke replied after a while of scared to death as he thought it was a shadows or ghost.

"Did you think that I was a ghost?" Seeing the face of Yosuke, Minako teased with a smirk.

"Of course not!" Yosuke shuddered a bit as he spoke, causing Minako to turn away from him to giggle under her breath.

"Alright, Alright." Minako shrugged before continue as she looked between the two guys. "Anyway, did the Midnight Channel show anything today?"

"Have, a girl around our age." Yu simply replied as he nodded.

"She's from our class." Yosuke added.

"Was she?" Yu turned to Yosuke in confused.

"You don't know about her!?" Yosuke turned to Yu in shocked before he continued. "She's one of the most popular girls in our school!"

"Really?" Yu asked back.

"…" Yosuke stayed silent at Yu reaction.

"Anyway…" Minako stepped into the silent atmosphere. "Who was the girl?"

"Amagi Yukiko." Snapping out of his silent, Yosuke turned to the auburn-haired girl to answer.

"...Amagi Yukiko?" Minako widen her eyes in shocked as she muttered the name under her breath. _She was here!?_

"What's wrong?" Yosuke saw the shocked face their leader had so he asked in concern.

"Nothing…" Minako snapped out of her shocked before turning to Yosuke to replied simply as she didn't knew how to told them. "Anyway, we should tell Sempai about it." Yu and Yosuke nodded before footstep could be heard.

"We already knew it." A calm female voice could be heard from the staircase, scaring Yosuke for the second time.

Turning toward the staircase, Minako saw Mitsuru walking toward them with Akihiko followed behind her. "Mitsuru-sempai, how do you know about it?" She asked in confused.

"There was a camera there." Akihiko was the one who answer as he pointed toward the desk direction.

Following Akihiko direction, the three of us saw a camera point right onto the lounge so their conversation should be clearly heard for both of the Sempai in the command room. "Wait, does that mean what we had been talking about is being recorded?" Yosuke asked as he sighed in relief that he don't said anything to extreme or else who would knew what will happened to him.

"That's right, so you all should be careful of what you're talking." Mitsuru answered with her usual calm tone.

"The three of you should wake the others up and prepared to leave." Akihiko told the three kohai and received a nodded from them before they headed toward the staircase and disappeared from his sight.

In a few minutes, everyone gathered in the first floor lounge with their weapon. "Be careful, I'd try to make contact with you." Mitsuru told everyone as the kohai prepared to go to the TV world.

"We will." Minako said with a nodded before going to the TV world.

* * *

Like last time, they landed on television studio-like place but they were lucky that they did not had crash against each other this time. "Here we're again." Yosuke said as he putted on his glasses along with the others before looking around. "By the way, where should we go?"

Minako look around the area with her glasses and stopped at a direction which look quite familiar to her. _That scenery… _"Why don't we go there?" Minako said as she pointed to that direction which a grasp of some tree could be seen from far away but most importantly, it looked a bit like the scenery she had seen when she met the young girl.

Yukari looked at that direction but didn't see anything related to castle at all so she turned back to Minako in confused. "There?"

"Yeah…" Minako replied with a nodded and continued before the others could have spoken anything. "Let's go!" She walked off to that direction right after that, leaving the others to stared at each other before following the girl.

Walking for a while, Minako had walked past familiar scenery before she stopped in front of a big castle with the others. "Was this the place both of you saw before?" She turned to the two who had watched the Midnight Channel to ask.

"Yeah…" Yosuke replied while Yu nodded in respond before the brown-haired guy continued. "But how you know it was this direction?"

"…Instinct?" Staring at Yosuke for a while, Minako tried to reply with uncertain.

"…" Staring at the girl in silent, Yosuke really thought that the girl just anyhow come out with an answer.

"We should get going!" Minako left the others with those words before rushing off first again.

"Hey, don't run off on your own!" Yosuke reached out his hand trying to stop the girl as he called out but their female leader just gone into the castle and disappeared from their side.

"We should get going too." Yukari said as she ran after their female leader.

"Man, don't you think she's a bit too irritable today?" Junpei turned to the blue-haired guy beside him and asked.

"Who knows?" Minato replied with disinterest before running off with the others guys to follow the two girls.

Without noticing her surrounding, Minako just rushed forward in the long hallway as her thought was only on the safety of her only childhood friend although she didn't really knew the girl in this place was the childhood friend she knew or just having the same name as the girl.

"She's blind around what's going on around her." Yosuke stopped as he saw their female leader just ran passed the hallway without noticing the two-human like figured linking together with two steel rods on their neck and leg, appearing from the wall.

"Minako-chan, is acting really strange today…" Staring at the girl, Yukari was more worried for her friend then those shadows coming out.

"Hanamura!" Yu called out as he turned his glanced toward the brown-haired guy beside him.

"Okay!" Yosuke turned to Yu with a good sign on hand as he replied with enthusiasm.

"Persona!" Yu and Yosuke both called out their Persona before the grey-haired guy told the others. "Go after her." Yu's Persona at the same time darted forward to slash the shadows coming their way as the others three ran passed them to follow their female leader.

"Jiraiya! Garu!" Yosuke called out as his Persona moved in front of the two and release a blast of wind right on the shadows which were going to followed behind the others but it was easily dodged before it was being slashed by Yu's Persona.

Stopping halfway in the hallway, Minako was blocked by big mouth shadows she had seen before. "Get out of the way!" Minako exclaim as she used her naginata to block the upcoming attacked before hardly swung in front to throw the shadows back on the ground as she jumped back to took out her Evoker. "Persona!" Pulling the trigger, her Orpheus appeared in front of her and blocked the upcoming attacked before landing on her feet.

"Minako-chan, are you alright?" Yukari's worried voice could be heard from behind, along with footstep.

Slashing the one of the shadow with her naginata, Minako turned around to saw three of their teammates were coming toward her. "Fine." She gave them this one word answered with a smile before turning right back. "Orpheus! Agi!" Bashing the three shadows to the floor, her Orpheus strummed it heart-shaped lyre once, releasing a blast of flame on the one of the shadow and also causing the shadows near to that shadow to be burned as well while Minako jumped up to slashed the shadow attacking her Persona from the right and slashed the one on the ground before turning around to slashed the last one.

"Man, that's quick…" Junpei was dumbfounded by their female leader action.

Taking in a breath, Minako's Persona disappeared into thin air before she continued to run forward, leaving the others behind.

"Man, not again…" Junpei sighed as they were being left behind again as the other two just followed behind the girl. "Wait for me!" Exclaiming, he chased after the others.

Running forward, Minako was at the ended of the hallway to saw a large door as she opened the door to walk inside without thinking and then the door closed on it on behind her. "Where am I?" Looking around, she saw nothing but darkness before a blink of light appeared in front and brighten up the surrounding , causing her to putted her arm in front of her to covered the light from hurting her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was not in the castle but outside on the middle of a familiar bridge. "This place is…"

* * *

**Finally finished the new chapter! Sorry for the cliff-hanger but it will be too long for the chapter if I continued on. Anyway, the next chapter will be Minako meeting her long time forgotten part of her, the death! And because of that, Minako might be remembering some of the things she shouldn't have! Will someone able to help her accept 'death' and show her real sadness behind the cheerful self? And, will they be able to save Amagi Yukiko before it was too late? You will have to continue to read to find out!**


End file.
